Between the Lines
by penpunk
Summary: What would you do if your life was taken away and replaced with someone else’s? Would you handle the stigma of being that person and be ostrized for something you have no knowledge of? Could you stand the accusing glare of a pair of blue elven eyes?
1. Shadows of the Past

Between the Lines  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from any book doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money off of it.  
  
(a/n) This takes place before the Lord of the Rings. This is also my first Middle Earth fic, so please; any helpful criticism will be welcome.  
  
Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Katherine Wellington sighed as she stepped out of the gate and into the busy crowd at Heathrow. It had been almost seven years since she had been in the United Kingdom, where she grew up. She left to study at NYU when she was eighteen, but was now venturing back to her former home.  
  
Julie Wellington had just received her doctorate in ancient languages from Oxford University. She was the reason Katherine had decided to come back. She and Julie were going to celebrate her achievement as well as Kat's fast approaching birthday. Kat spotted her sister among the horde of people in the airport. Julie was quite different in appearance from her sister. Kat had blonde hair with crystalline blue eyes. Julie was the opposite with dark brown hair and green eyes. Kat was short compared to Julie who towered over her five-foot-five frame at five-foot-eleven.  
  
"Kat! Hello sis!" Julie said with a bright smile.  
  
"Dr. Wellington, I presume?"  
  
"Hey, I like the sound of that," said Julie, laughing. "Dr. Wellington. . . I really can't get over that."  
  
"Yeah, me neither. I'm so happy for you!" Kat pulled her sister into an embrace. They parted and both women turned to the right and continued on to pick up Kat's luggage.  
  
"So, dear sister. How long do you plan to stay?" asked Julie as she hefted Kat's large suitcase onto the airport floor.  
  
"Don't take the weight of my bag into consideration," said Kat with a slight smile. "I'm staying until the day after my birthday."  
  
"But that's only four days!" exclaimed Julie. "So why the hell is your luggage so damn heavy?"  
  
"I brought my camera. . . and some equipment. I plan on getting some pictures over here for my article."  
  
"Oh," said Julie. The two sisters exited the busy airport. It was a typical rainy London day, the light rain drumming quietly all around them. "So, how is your job at the magazine? It's a travel magazine, right?"  
  
Kat nodded. "I plan on writing my article on the plane ride home."  
  
Julie flagged down a taxi and Kat piled her bags into the back. Julie told the driver to take them to Oxford.  
  
"I know you'd rather stay in London, but I can't really get away from work right now."  
  
"Work? You just graduated!" said Kat with a smirk.  
  
"I know, but I was immediately put on an assignment for the university."  
  
"Oh, so what are they having you do?"  
  
Julie got a glimmer in her eyes as she slid easily into "professor mode."  
  
"About a week ago, we got sent a leather bound book of parchment. Some hunter's dog was digging around come trees and found it wedged into the inside of the trunk of a tree."  
  
Julie looked over at Kat. She clearly wasn't as excited about this as Julie was.  
  
"When we received the book, it was first carbon dated," Julia's face twisted into an expression of confusion and awe. "From the dating, this book is old. . . really, really old. At first, we thought we made a mistake. It dated so old, that at the time it was supposedly written, there was no record of paper being used. We're talking before the earliest Egyptians."  
  
Kat looked at here sister. She could tell that Julie really had a passion for her work. Her eyes could be read like a book.  
  
"So what is the book about?" asked Kat.  
  
"Well," began Julie. "We've only turned a few of the pages so far. For the supposed age of this thing, it's held up pretty damn well. Possibly the most amazing thing about this book is what's written in it. I have studied just about every ancient language, and memorized thousands of ancient runes, but this book. . . I'm totally stumped."  
  
"You mean Julie Wellington doesn't know something? Oh my God!" exclaimed Kat with a smile.  
  
"Very funny," said Julie with a playful sneer. "But seriously, the book is filled with a language no one at the university has ever seen. Everyone is stumped."  
  
"Does it resemble another form of runes? Could it be a variation of another language?" inquired Kat.  
  
"That's what we thought, but the style and script is so unique. It could loosely compare to middle eastern script, but loosely."  
  
Kat pondered this for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"So this book. . . where is it now?"  
  
"At the university," answered Julie. "Why?"  
  
"Say someone wanted to see this book. Could you get them in?"  
  
"Well, it's in a high security part of the university."  
  
"But you have the keys?"  
  
"Yesssss," she said reluctantly.  
  
"I just want to see it. I promise I won't break anything or get you in trouble."  
  
Julie let out an over exaggerated sigh and nodded.  
  
"And you laugh when I tell you you're the best sister in the world."  
  
Julie looked at Kat for a moment before both girls were overcome with overwhelming laughter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, then we'll just go back to my flat."  
  
"No, I'll do it."  
  
"Okay, hold up your right hand."  
  
"Fine. I, Katherine Elizabeth Wellington, do solemnly swear to not break, pocket, and/or botch up anything contain in this part of Oxford University. Furthermore, if said promise is broken, I will become Julie Ann Wellington's personal slave for the remainder of my existence, in this world and the next. Happy?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
With certain legalities out of the way, Julie took out her keys and unlocked the large door. The next door needed a code for entry, which Dr. Wellington provided. Julie led Kat through a long room filled with cases and cases of papyrus, parchment, slabs of stone, and anything else that has ever been used to write on. Taking a right at the end of the row, Julie came to a case and unlocked the top drawer. Before retrieving the book, Julie put on a pair of gloves.  
  
"Well, here it is," said Julie as she placed the book carefully on the surface of the case.  
  
Kat looked at the book with awe. The leather cover was beautifully detailed. The aged green leather was covered with a motif of vines and leaves all in silver. Julie watched her sister take the sight of the book in.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Julie with a slight smile. Kat could only nod. She had been in love with books since she learned how to read. It was one of the reasons she was a writer. This book though . . . it was beyond words.  
  
Julie carefully opened the cover and revealed the script she was talking about. She was right. It was very unique.  
  
"So how are you going to go about deciphering all this?" asked Kat as she lifted her eyes off the book.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you about this later, but oh well," said Julie with a smile. "I volunteered to go investigate the sight where the book was found. Would you like to come with me? It's the day of your birthday, but it's not far from here."  
  
"Sure, I'll go," said Kat. "I can take some pictures while we're there."  
  
"Great," said Julie as she began to hide all traces of the unauthorized visit.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat had grown up in England and was familiar with most places in the south. This did not stop Julie from taking on her lecturing tone and acting as tour guide for the day. Most of the car ride to the sight where the book had been found was spent talking about possibilities of the book's origin, which led to Julie talking about the origins of other languages and so and so on.  
  
Julie pulled into a small wayside and parked the borrowed car in front of a small restaurant.  
  
"This is it," said Julie as she turned off the engine and made to get out of the car.  
  
"What is?" asked Kat.  
  
"This is our destination," said Julie as she pointed towards a large grouping of trees. "That's where they found it."  
  
The map Julie was provided with was helpful in finding the exact location of where the book was found. The large grouping of trees looked about as old as the book was said to be. Julie came across the particular tree where it was found and started to walk around the area, hoping to find something to help in her investigation. Kat looked around a bit, camera in hand. It was a clear day, much improved from the gray and rainy weather they had experienced the last two days. She got a few good shots before resuming her search for something that would help Julie.  
  
Kat searched around the base of the tree and stuck her hand in the space where the book must have been found.  
  
"Who would put such a beautiful thing into a bug infested hole?" asked Kat as she withdrew her hand.  
  
As she spoke, Kat's stomach churned. She felt a widening around her, a feeling of space, as if she were suspended over a bottomless pit; suddenly she smelled flowers and incense. Kat blinked rapidly, reaching out to the tree to keep her balance.  
  
She turned to Julie. "What?"  
  
"I said 'Whoever put it there didn't want it to be found most likely.'"  
  
"What did you say before that?"  
  
Julie frowned, confused. "Before?"  
  
"Yeah. You called be something, it began with an 'E'; a word I haven't heard before. Ene-something? Or maybe it was Ele. . . ?"  
  
Julie eyed her skeptically. "I think all this fresh air is getting to you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Kat as she shook her head. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Julie treated her sister to dinner at the little restaurant they parked in front of. The food was excellent and the dessert was sinful. Julie paid the bill and both girls walked outside, getting ready to leave, when Julie's phone rang. She covered the phone with her hand for a moment.  
  
"It's Ron at the university. This may take a while."  
  
Kat looked from her sister to the trees they had walked through earlier. The setting sun was casting its rays on the trees beautifully; too beautiful for Kat to miss.  
  
"I'm just going to go back into the forest for a few minutes," said Kat as she got her camera.  
  
Julie nodded and returned to her phone call. Kat started towards the woods, snapping pictures as she went. She entered the canopy of trees and was awed by the way the setting sun delicately brushed the leaves and branches of the trees and cast golden rays to the ground. Kat came back to the same spot she and Julie had searched. She circled the giant tree where the book was found, camera clicking away.  
  
Kat stopped to change her film when something on the ground caught her eye. Film forgotten, Kat bent down and lifted the silvery object off the ground. It was a simple silver chain with a small pendant of silver and an emerald in the middle.  
  
Then it happened - instantly and without warning. Kat's sensations snapped and she was caught in a whirlpool of energy, spinning with so much force that she could taste sound and hear smell. She was being pulled down rapidly. Nausea rose in her throat and pressure built in her head until her ears popped. Through flashes of color, Kat saw a woman. Dark and elegant, she hurtled toward Kat from below. In panic, she reached out to stop her, but screamed as she passed right through her, through her flesh, her bones, severing her from her body in a bloodless surgery. The last thing Kat saw before darkness was her mouth, open in the terror of a soundless scream.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Past is Gone

Untitled  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from any Tolkien book.  
  
Chapter 2: The Past is Gone  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kat awoke to dampness and cold. And pain. Her body was on fire with a tingling pain that before, had been so intense, she slipped thankfully into unconsciousness.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Kat still a lingering feeling of nausea in her throat and stomach and a heavy pounding in her head. Slowly, she started regaining her senses. She was on her back on the ground outside somewhere. The dampness of the grass she was resting on had seeped through her clothes. The morning sun . . . wait, morning? Had she spent the whole night here?  
  
As her eyes began to focus more, she realized she was where she last remembered being but the question was why she still was here? Aside from the normal forest sounds, Kat could hear the sound of hoof beats. She strained to lift herself off the ground but soon discovered that such quick movements were accompanied by great pain. Instead, she settled herself back onto the ground, hoping that the horsemen would see her. The hoof beats were extremely close and Kat decided to get the riders' attention by yelling but instead of her voice, a raspy, gurgling sound emitted itself from her mouth. It was painful to both her throat and ears. Kate noted that, although she was disorientated and in pain, her hearing seemed to be her leading sense at the moment. She could even hear what she thought were the horsemen talking to each other.  
  
" . . . My friend, we are still miles from Imladris, yet you seem to be growing more and more anxious," said the first man.  
  
"She is going to be there," answered the second man. "I believe I have a reason to be apprehensive."  
  
"Who? I'm afraid you need to be a bit more specific."  
  
The second man sighed deeply.  
  
"You know who . . . don't do me the displeasure of having to utter her name."  
  
"Alright, alright," said the other laughing slightly.  
  
Kat frowned. The men talked in a manner unfamiliar to her but she understood every word. She grew nervous as the hooves drew nearer, and despite her protesting brain, she grew deathly still. She prayed hat they wouldn't pass, leaving her unnoticed.  
  
After a moment or two, there was a sudden cry of discovery and the sound of two men dismounting from their horses. Kat slowly opened her eyes. Two tall men came into view. Both were clad in green and brown, though their garb was old fashioned. 'They looked like Robin Hood's merry men,' mused Kat in her mind. One of their more striking features was their long blonde hair that fell softly over their broad shoulders. One of them bent down closer to her, enabling Kat to note his features more closely. He had striking blue eyes, much like her own, and long side locks that draped in front of this pointed ears. Pointed ears? What was this guy? Where in the bloody universe was she supposed to be?  
  
"My Lady?" said the man softly as he reached down and shook Kat gently on the shoulder. Even the softness of his touch caused her to recoil with pain. "Come Legolas. Help me get her up."  
  
Legolas strode over to the man and grabbed Kat's other arm. She hissed in pain as they sat her up. Kat closed her eyes but opened them as the pain subsided slightly. She looked down at her own body and almost cried out. No longer was she clothed in her black sweater and blue jeans. Instead, she had a long flowing dress of midnight blue silk. It was beaded with intricate designs of silver.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Kat asked herself once again. She was in the forest, in some strange dress, being helped by two men with pointed ears. Her head grew heavy with all that she was taking in. The first man was speaking to her rapidly but she had no idea what he was trying to communicate to her. Kat's mind became clouded and she decided to let herself pass out, hoping that when she woke up, she would be back in her old clothes and hopefully in her own universe.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat was severely disappointed when she regained her consciousness. Not only was she again in pain, but also she was in a strange bed, in a strange room, and again in strange clothes. She was now wearing a cream silk shift with gold embroidered edges.  
  
The bed she was resting in was huge, as was the room. The room was light and airy. Kat noted that the airiness was due to the fact there were more windows than walls. Kat couldn't help but be in awe of the beautiful room. The sun cast a warm orange glow into the room, bathing the white linens and walls in golden light. A gentle breeze blew through the room and Kat could see and hear the leaves on the trees being moved by the wind.  
  
Kat would have been able to enjoy the beauty of the scene if it hadn't been for the fact that she had no idea where she was. Her musings were interrupted when a dark and elegant looking woman walked hurriedly into her room, though her feet made no sound on the stone floor.  
  
"My Lady, I hope you are faring better this afternoon," she said as she dropped gracefully into a chair beside Kat's bed. Kat understood the woman but the words were not familiar. She sounded much like the two men from earlier. It was as if she had an interpreter in her brain.  
  
"Lord Elrond has been inquiring about you," continued the girl. "He is worried and knows not was ails you. Do not fret my Lady. We have someone who may be able to help you. He is one of the greatest healers in Middle- earth."  
  
Kat froze. Lord Elrond? Middle-earth? The same Middle-earth created by Tolkien?  
  
Kat decided she had waited patiently enough and now she wanted answers. If this were some dream, a well-asked question would certainly wake her up. If it wasn't a dream . . . no, she wasn't going to think about that possibility. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be met by the same painful gurgling noise.  
  
"Hush my Lady," said the woman as she laid a hand on Kat's arm. She leaned forward with a smile, some of her dark hair falling into her face, revealing that she too had pointed ears. The woman stood up. "Would you like something to drink? Water?"  
  
Kat nodded. The woman smiled and turned and left the room as quietly as she came in. Kat was left alone with her thoughts. The woman said she was in Middle-earth. Lord Elrond. Pointed ears. Which would make the three people she had encountered so far elves. Kat reached over and grabbed the skin on the back of her hand. She twisted, pulled, and pinched it until she had broken the skin. She slowly drew her hand away and pulled back the sheets of her over-sized bed. Underneath the loose shift, she saw her own slender body. She was still herself at least.  
  
Kat dropped her head into her hands as she sighed deeply and fought back tears. 'Why the bloody hell am I here?' She removed her head from her hands and muffled a cry of surprise. Instead of a canopy of light blonde locks hanging in her face, her hair was jet black and long. How had she missed that? Kat scooped up her new longer and thicker hair and tucked it behind her ears. She froze again.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
She had pointed ears. Elf ears. Kat slowly traced the outline of her now elongated, leaf-shaped ears. She was an elf.  
  
Not only was she not in her own clothes, bed, or universe, she wasn't even in her own body.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Tinuviel re-entered the room . . . wait, how did she know that? Like a sudden wave, information began to flood from her mind from source within. She knew Tinuviel was a close friend of hers, and she, Katherine Wellington, was actually Elenril, an elf. She was in Rivendell, in Middle- earth.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Tinuviel set the water on a table next to Elenril . . . no, Kat. I am Kat.  
  
No, the "other" said.  
  
I am, Kat told the "other."  
  
Agreed, said the voice. You are both.  
  
Both?  
  
Both.  
  
Kat shook her head. No, not possible. Right? All of a sudden, she felt overwhelmed and frustrated. Middle-earth was make-believe, not real. Right? This was all a dream.  
  
"Then why can't you wake up?" asked the other.  
  
"Maybe I fell and now I'm in a coma," answered Kat. She shook her head. That had to be it. Only a brain injury would prompt her to talk to herself.  
  
"Whatever you want to believe," replied the other.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kat was brought back to reality when two men entered her room. Both were tall and regal looking with black hair and dark green eyes. Both also had pointed ears. 'Oh goody, more elves.' From what she could remember from the books, Kat knew that Elves were immortal and didn't age, but one elf man looked younger than the other. The younger man sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her hand in his. Kat searched her "other" mind for memories or clues to who this man was but none came to mind.  
  
"Elenril, are you feeling better? What sickness this must be to befall upon an immortal being," the man squeezed her hand lovingly as he spoke. At the moment, Tinuviel re-entered and walked over, laying a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry Carandil. Your sister will be well in no time."  
  
Ah, this was her older brother, Carandil. Kat thanked the "other" for not providing that knowledge ahead of time. She returned the squeeze of his hand and looked into his eyes, smiling. He, however, did not return the gesture. Instead, his mouth dropped open, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Dear Eru, Elenril. Your eyes!" exclaimed Carandil.  
  
What about her eyes? Did she have three of them or something? Tinuviel must have seen the confused look on Kat's face as she walked out of the room and back again with a mirror. She held it in front of Kat's face. Kat, expecting something horrible, was relieved when she saw a person almost like herself looking back. It seemed that Kat had slid onto the skin of the real Elenril like a suit. She could see her own features through the unfamiliar skin: her full lips, her straight nose, and her squared jaw line. The most familiar feature of all was her eyes. Her crystalline blue eyes looked even bluer now that very dark, thick lashes framed them.  
  
"My dear sister," said Carandil as he drew her gaze to his. He must have noticed the absence of shock on her face. "Do you know why your eyes, which were of the darkest green, are now as blue as glaciers on the highest mountain?"  
  
Kat shook her head. She didn't even know why she was here in the first place, much less why she had kept her eye color through the transformation.  
  
The second elf that had appeared with her brother suddenly spoke up. The "other" identified him as Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Elenril, it is good to see you awake, for you have slept for more than three days now. Most unnatural for an elf," he paused as he took a seat in the chair nest to her bed. "Unfortunately, I know not what ails you. Even though I have been known to be a great healer, this is beyond what I can heal. There is another more powerful than I in the ways of Elven medicine and I will transport you there once you have regained your strength."  
  
"Where is that Lord Elrond?" asked Carandil.  
  
"King Thranduil of Mirkwood," replied Elrond.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Legolas walked slowly down the hall on his way to see Elrond. Legolas was only in Imladris on account of accompanying his friend Galarien to the elf city. His stay had been most unusual so far. On the journey to Imladris, he and his companion had come across a fallen she-elf. 'And with my luck,' mused Legolas, 'it had to be her.' He grumbled to himself as he continued on. He came to a huge door and knocked on it. It opened and Legolas walked into the room. Elrond closed the door behind his guest.  
  
"Legolas, thank you for agreeing to this meeting," said Elrond as he walked in front of a great window overlooking all of Rivendell.  
  
"We that come from Mirkwood are always willing to serve, Lord Elrond," said Legolas as he bowed to the elder elf. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank you for helping Lady Elenril."  
  
Legolas inwardly winced at the sound of her name. Outwardly, he put on his best face of indifference.  
  
"No thanks are needed. Just helping a fellow elf."  
  
Elrond eyed Legolas suspiciously but said nothing.  
  
"So I am right to assume that you wouldn't mind escorting her back to Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas started to answer but his voice failed him. Elrond smiled slightly.  
  
"Legolas, I am aware of your history with Lady Elenril, but I am afraid her situation is dire. Never have the elves had to experience sickness but I can give no other explanation for Lady Elenril's situation."  
  
"Sickness?" asked Legolas, regaining his voice. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember the condition Elenril was in when you found her?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. He really hadn't paid much attention to the she-elf when they came across her in the forest. He had been in too much surprise and resurfaced rage to care. For some reason, though, she did not seem like herself.  
  
"She wasn't quite her normal self, I guess," said Legolas.  
  
Elrond nodded. "When she arrived with Galarien and yourself, she did not recognize anyone. She has slept for three days. She has slept in the manner of humans."  
  
"Humans? With her eyes closed? She did that shortly after we found her."  
  
"Yes, she only woke up about an hour ago."  
  
"Is this all that ails her?"  
  
"No. You are aware of the appearance of Elenril, are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you know that her eyes were like that of her brothers."  
  
"A dark green like that of the very shadows of Mirkwood," Legolas paused after he uttered these words. He had said those words before and to think of that time brought him great pain and anger.  
  
"Yes, but no longer. When she woke, her eyes were as blue as yours."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
Elrond's face grew puzzled.  
  
"Yes, blue. I must admit, I know nothing of this, whatever it is."  
  
"What can I do to help?" Legolas said reluctantly.  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"Take her to your father. He can help her. I have never had any doubt of his healing capabilities."  
  
Legolas solemnly nodded.  
  
"It will be done."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat, after a light elven meal and a bath, felt almost human again, but alas, after looking in a mirror, she realized she was still an elf. Tinuviel had helped her get cleaned and dressed, since she was still weak from her little ordeal. The gown she was in now was indigo blue and like all the others, silk and flowing. She really hated dresses. She was never one to wear tight fitting clothes or anything that showed her legs or cleavage but it seemed as an elf, she had no choice.  
  
After Tinuviel left to attend to other business, Kat occupied her time by walking around the giant room, taking in the sight of the beautiful landscape before her. When she had been in her own time, it was summer, but here in Rivendell, autumn seemed to be in full bloom. Kat was intoxicated by the feel of the warm sun and the smell of the trees and air around her.  
  
"Too bad this is all a dream," thought Kat to herself.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that," said the other.  
  
Kat was about to refute herself when the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted her. She turned around and was met by one of the elves she had encountered. When she had encountered him, she could not remember.  
  
"My Lady," he said in an unusually cold tone. His voice sparked a familiarity in Kat and she recognized him as one of the elves that found her in the forest. "We meet again."  
  
Kat looked at him but did nothing. What was his name? She consulted the other. Legolas Greenleaf. Another of Tolkien's characters. Kat tried to get more from the other but it seemed to contain no emotional memories from Elenril's life.  
  
"What? No greeting in return? That is not very courteous, Elenril," said Legolas in chilling tone.  
  
What was this guy's problem? What did she ever do to him? Kat didn't feel that he deserved an explanation when he used that tone with her but she decided to enlighten him. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was more of a yell, and the sounds that came from her throat were torture on the sensitive ears of the elf. Legolas grimaced and covered his pointed ears until Kat quieted.  
  
"Lord Elrond did not inform me of your lose of voice," said Legolas, his tone still as cold. Kat shrugged slightly and turned her back to him, trying to hide from the incriminating gaze he was using on her. "I am not here on pleasure business, I can assure you."  
  
Kat turned slightly and met the elf's cold gaze. He seemed to have something against Elenril. She looked at him with a glare but softened it as she saw it had no affect on him. She turned back around, a little hurt from the way this stranger was treating her. She could hear Legolas mumbling angrily to himself.  
  
"I am not here to talk about old times or to rescue you from another episode. I am here to take notes on your condition so that my father can prepare for your arrival," Legolas strode over to a chair next to the bed that she had been resting in and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "I do not wish to have to watch you amble around the room. If you could be so kind as to sit down, I can make this quick and painless for both of us."  
  
Kat complied and sat down on the bed, in front of the blonde elf.  
  
"Since you cannot speak, a simple nod or shake will do or you can write your answer on this," Legolas handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. He filled his quill and wrote a few words before looking up and Kat. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Kat nodded and wrote "Rivendell." The language in which she wrote in came naturally and she could understand it, yet it was as unfamiliar to her as everything else she had encountered.  
  
"Have you had any strange dreams?"  
  
Kat didn't answer right away. Did being here count? Slowly, the hope that this was some kind of dream or coma, faded away. It was too real for Kat not to believe. She shook her head. Legolas scribbled down some more notes.  
  
"Do your eyes feel different?"  
  
Kat again shook her head. A string of questions along similar lines continued for a while before Legolas scribble the last of his notes. He grabbed his supplies and stood up to leave, but Kat grabbed his forearm, desperate to know why this man disliked her so much. Legolas recoiled at her touch.  
  
"Leave me alone, Elenril. I am no longer interested in your cruel games. I do not know why you cannot speak or why your eyes are a different color but I am beyond caring. The past is gone- only out of respect for Lord Elrond and your people are I doing this. Take your hand from me."  
  
Kat snatched back her hand and clasped it tightly in her lap. This man genuinely hated her. She looked up at his blue eyes once more. Even as he finished the angry words that apparently Elenril would have understood, Kat could sense him softening as he looked into her eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
There is chapter 2. I really like writing this fic (even though there's only 2 chapters) I just wish I could get some more reviews!  
  
Thank you the_ringspell and Sidekickwannabe for the reviews.  
  
Should I keep going with this fic? Give me some feedback! Hit that little box in the corner. . . come on, you know you want to.  
  
Oh yeah, this fic used to be called Time, but now it's untitled because I can't think of a title that actually fits the story.  
  
Bye for now  
  
penpunk 


	3. Truth Revealed

Untitled  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: All LotR characters and such belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 3: Truth Revealed  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After being cooped up in her room for three days straight, Kat finally convinced Tinuviel that she was healthy enough to leave and enjoy the various sights of Rivendell. True, she still didn't know why she was in Middle-earth and her voice was still MIA, but if she was going to be here for a while, she had better make the best of it.  
  
She had read the Tolkien books once when she was a teenager but nothing could have prepared her for the beauty of the realm of the Elves. Everything: the buildings, statues, and trees, looked old and fragile, yet strong and beautiful at the same time. Everything had detail that made even the most mundane thing spectacular.  
  
Her wanderings led her to a large room at the center of Rivendell. Inside, vastly huge paintings and murals covered the walls as well as lengthy descriptions telling a story about each picture. Kat was awed by the fact that she could read the words as if they were a giant newspaper. One mural struck a chord of familiarity in her. It showed a dark figure looming over a man with a broken sword. She read the words below the painting. She knew this as the story of the One Ring. Kat turned from the painting. Behind her was a statue of a sitting woman. A broken sword lay on her lap. The shards of Narsil. She passes a hand over her dry lips. The detail was too real, her senses where too stimulated. The last hope of this all being a dream crumbled.  
  
It was true; she was in Middle-earth. She walked unsteadily over to a bench, her shaking legs unable to support her weight. She couldn't take it all in. Her senses were on overload.  
  
And she was alone. Totally alone. Alone with black hair and pointed ears.  
  
"Okay Kat, calm down," she thought. "Let's just go over everything that has happened so far."  
  
A week ago, she was in England with her sister. Six days ago, she was brought to this. . . this alternate universe. She was found by two blonde elf men, one of who hates her, or rather Elenril, for some unknown reason. Three days ago, she woke up to find that she was in someone else's body. Now, she had confirmed that she was actually in Middle-earth.  
  
Oh, this is just bleedin' great.  
  
Kat was slightly startled when someone came from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Elenril, are you feeling well?" asked Tinuviel as she sat next to Kat. Kat nodded in return. She studied her companion's features in the unusually dim room. Tinuviel had long dark auburn hair with jade green eyes. As with all elves it seemed, she was tall and slender. Kat liked Tinuviel. She was a loyal friend, never leaving her side for more than an hour or two. "I have come to tell you that Lord Elrond requests your presences tonight at dinner."  
  
Kat nodded her head in confirmation. Tinuviel stood up and started to walk away, but stopped and turned.  
  
"Well Ele? Are you coming or not?" asked Tinuviel with a smile. Oh, she meant now? Kat smiled a little nervously before standing up and following the elf.  
  
Before going to dinner, Tinuviel and Kat went up to change. Apparently, on her way to Rivendell, Elenril had been riding a horse. The horse was found riderless on the boarders of Rivendell by some elves. The horse had been carrying all of Elenril's belongings, which were now in her room. Kat wondered at Elenril's style choices. All her dresses seemed a little tighter and more revealing then the other elven women. After a few minutes of debating, Kat decided on a white silk dress with an overlay of sheer beaded fabric. Tinuviel helped her with her hair, tying parts of it back with a silver, leaf-shaped clasp. She left Kat's long side locks down, which curled slightly at the end.  
  
Kat looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She had to admit she looked stunning. The white fabric of her dress fell in all the right paces, accentuating her smoothly rounded hips. The dress seemed to favor her cleavage a little more than desired but all in all, she looked damn good for someone one the edge of a nervous breakdown. Okay, so maybe the whole being-an-elf-in-Middle-earth-thing was slowly sinking in, but no one said that this was a desirable situation.  
  
Tinuviel came walking back over to Kat once she was dresses and ready to go. She was carrying a small silver box.  
  
"Does My Lady wish to wear her pendant tonight?"  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow. What pendant? Tinuviel walked over and placed the box in her hand.  
  
"Your pendant of position?"  
  
Kat eyed Tinuviel before opening the box. She froze. Inside was a pendant of silver and emerald, the same one she had found before being brought to Middle-earth. She brushed a finger over the huge emerald on the pendant. The other spoke up as she examined it. The pendant was called the Aldamire, the Tree Jewel. Her position was princess. Princess? 'Oh, that's just bloody great,' thought Kat. 'First I'm an elf, and now I'm a bleedin' princess.' But the other didn't stop there. It continued. She was Elenril, princess of Aelin-Brethil, near Fanghorn Forest. Her mother was Luinuial, Queen of Aelin-Brethil. Still, the other had no emotional memories of any of these people or places. 'And why the hell can't you tell me all these things at once?' thought Kat as she scolded her inner lexicon.  
  
"Everything is on a need to know basis."  
  
Kat sighed as she allowed Tinuviel to place the pendant around her neck. Things were starting to get weirder and weirder.  
  
The two elves made their way to where they would be dining that night. The dining hall was surprisingly small, but as Kat looked around, she realized that it was more of a private affair than she realized. Kat had thought all the elves of Rivendell dined together but there were only six seated at the table. At the head of the table was Lord Elrond. On his left was a she-elf who looked much like Elrond. 'Must be Arwen,' thought Kat as she remembered facts from the book. Next to Arwen was Legolas. On Elrond's right was Carandil. Kat took a seat next to her brother. On Kat's right was an elf she had never seen before. She had dark brown hair with light hazel eyes. According to the other, this was Daewen of Rivendell. The other had no other information of her, though Daewen did give Kat a particularly nasty look as she sat next to her. Tinuviel sat next to Legolas.  
  
"Lady Elenril," began Elrond as he smiled warmly at her, "how lovely it is to see you finally feeling well again."  
  
Kat nodded at him politely.  
  
"Lord Elrond says you will be leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow," said Carandil. "Will you be returning to Aelin-Brethil soon."  
  
Kat simply shrugged. She didn't know where Aelin-Brethin or Mirkwood was let alone when she would return or go. Hell, she didn't even know she was leaving for Mirkwood the next day.  
  
Dinner continued on rather quietly. Elrond and Carandil conversed quietly as did Arwen and Legolas. Tinuviel kept sending her questioning glances as she caught Kat looking at Legolas. She smiled timidly in return but couldn't help but look at the blonde elf. He seemed to be having a casual conversation with Arwen but his body language and the expression on his face was quite closed.  
  
Legolas looked from Arwen to Kat, catching her looking at him. She quickly, though not discreetly, looked down to her own plate. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her actions but said nothing and returned to Arwen.  
  
Daewen had watched this whole scene unfold in front of her. She leaned over to Kat and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Planning on another go with him are you?"  
  
Kat shot a look of surprise at this elf. What was she talking about? Daewen shot her own sneer at Kat before returning to her own plate. Kat looked from Daewen to Tinuviel. She was also looking at Daewen. Kat gave her a look of confusion, which Tinuviel clearly understood.  
Kat walked alone on her way back to her room. She had some packing to do. As she rounded a corner, a strong hand gripped her by the forearm and pulled her against the wall. After Kat got over the initial shock, she realized it was Daewen who had grabbed her.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Elenril," Daewen spit out her name harshly. "You fucked up your chance with him already, don't you fuck up mine."  
  
Kat tore her arm away from the elf's grasp and started back down the corridor.  
  
"Give it up Elenril. Don't you have some other elf man you can open your legs to?" yelled Daewen as Kat retreated down the hall.  
  
Kat stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She was angry with Daewen for making such comments to her, but she was angrier with Elenril. What had she left Kat to deal with and where was she? If Kat was in her body, Elenril must be back in England, in her body. Kat cringed at the thought. Elenril seemed to have some sort of reputation. Kat did not know what Elenril did to gain such, but it couldn't be good. Legolas hated her for some reason and no doubt Elenril did something to him. Daewen didn't seem to like her much either. If this was just two of the elves she had met so far, Kat couldn't imagine how many elves in Middle-earth hated her.  
  
Kat's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Tinuviel. She sat up quickly and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall out of frustration and anger. Tinuviel had a worried look on her face as she paced the room.  
  
"I saw Daewen exit the dining room after you and grew worried. Did she confront you?" Tinuviel sat next to Kat on the giant elven bed. Kat nodded. "What did she say?"  
  
Kat grabbed a makeshift pad of parchment and a quill off her bedside table and began scribbling the harsh words Daewen had used when addressing her. Tinuviel grabbed the pad and read what Kat had written. For some reason, she didn't seem surprised.  
  
"Well, Daewen has always been quite a jealous person, but what is all this business with you being interested in Legolas? You dismissed him years ago. Why would you ever renew your interests in him?"  
  
Kat looked up at Tinuviel in confusion. What was she talking about? What had Elenril done to Legolas? Tinuviel frowned at Kat's puzzled look.  
  
"Don't tell me you do not remember what happened between you two."  
  
Kat's look did not change.  
  
"This must be some sickness for you not to remember that whole ordeal," Tinuviel sighed heavily. "Maybe as I start to tell you, you will remember. As I recall, Legolas had grown quite fond you. He asked your mother for consent to marry and she gave it. On your wedding day, you never showed up."  
  
As Tinuviel spoke, it sparked images from Elenril's memory. She had agreed to marry Legolas. On her wedding day, she chose to accompany a hunting party instead, leaving Legolas, his father, her mother, and all their wedding guest to wonder where she was. When Legolas had confronted her, she had told him it simply slipped her mind.  
  
'No wonder he hates Elenril,' thought Kat. She grabbed the pad back from Tinuviel and quickly scribbled another question. She handed the pad back to Tinuviel who laughed in response. Kat did not seem to think the question was so funny.  
  
"Oh come on Elenril, your memory cannot be that incomplete," said Tinuviel, still laughing. Kat shot her a glare that suggested that in could be. Tinuviel stopped laughing and answered the question "When Daewen asked if you had any other elf men to open you legs to, she wasn't being vindictive. You have plenty of other men you can turn to, you always have."  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on Kat. Elenril had a reputation of being a slut, an elf slut. She could have any man she wanted, when she wanted. Obviously, Daewen had something for Legolas and she was afraid Elenril was going to steal him away.  
  
"Cheer up my friend," said Tinuviel as she stood up to leave. "You will no longer have to spend time with these people once you are healed and ready to go back to Aelin-Brethil. Your men friends will be anxiously awaiting your return."  
  
She gave Kat one more smile before kissing her gently on the forehead and leaving the room. After she was gone, Kat threw herself back on the bed. Packing could wait until morning. She had much contemplating to do over the wrench thrown into her once well-ordered life.  
***************************************************************************  
  
This chapter was kinda short but it was the best place to stop. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and keep them coming. You know you are all itching to push that little button in the corner.  
  
By the way, if anyone reading this has an idea for a title for this fic, let me know. I feel kind of stupid just calling it "Untitled"  
  
Responses:  
  
Joanne "Jo" March: Wow, thank you so much. I'm glad you like my descriptions. Unfortunately, they don't come natural to me at all. I work really hard to write everything with enough description. I'm glad you like my story as well. I really like writing this and I'm glad there are a few people who like it. Hope to see you in the next review.  
  
Anon: Thank you for the nice reviews. I'm glad you like my fic.  
  
Cute-kitty: Wow, thank you. Was it really amazing? I'm glad you thing so. Hope you like this chapter, even though it was kind of short. 


	4. No More Dresses

Between the Lines  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: The only elements of this story belonging to my mind are Kat, Tinuviel, Carandil, Luinuial, Daewen, Aelin-Brethil, and various other things that are not in Tolkien's books.  
  
Chapter 4: No More Dresses  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In the early morning, two horses were packed and Kat and Legolas were mounted and ready to go. There travel plan was easy enough but the journey would be a long one. They would travel from Rivendell to Mirkwood using the Old Forest Road through the Misty Mountains. From there, they would ride up to Mirkwood. After a stay in Mirkwood, Legolas would escort her back to Aelin-Brethil. She also had the feeling that Legolas wasn't very happy with this. It would only be the two of them traveling together as Tinuviel would stay back in Rivendell, as was Carandil.  
  
"Just me and hateful elf boy," thought Kat as they started riding south. "Perfect. This is great."  
  
For most of the first day, Kat and Legolas rode side by side in silence. As the sun began to sink in the horizon, Legolas stopped his horse and dismounted. Kat found this odd. She knew elves could go for days without sleep. The journey would take forever if they stopped every night. Legolas walked over to Kat's mount and held a hand out to her.  
  
"We will rest here tonight. You are still unwell and it would not be wise to continue down our path during the night."  
  
Kat nodded and grabbed the proffered hand. She dismounted and straightened her riding dress. Kat had hated dresses before coming to Middle-earth. Now, she absolutely despised them. What she wouldn't give for a pair of riding pants and boots. Legolas lead the horses away to a nearby tree and tied them up for the night. He swept past her and busied himself with making a fire and preparing camp. Kat stood off to the side, not sure what to do. Obviously, Elenril would have objected to such accommodations. The other provided her with that information. Even though Elenril was an elf, she was a very strange one, acting more human than Eldar. She was disgusted by the idea of staying outdoors.  
  
'How is that possible,' thought Kat. 'Elves are practically nature themselves.'  
  
Kat walked around the edge of the small clearing they decided to make camp in, picking up sticks and pieces of wood to help build the fire with. She walked back over to Legolas and deposited the stack next to him. Legolas looked at her briefly, a strange unreadable look weaving itself across his face.  
  
'Obviously Elenril is not one to help out much,' mused Kat as she walked back to the edge of the clearing, looking for more wood.  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked up from the still unlit fire and his eyes rested on the dark elf slowly circling him.  
  
'It must be some illness to get Elenril off her lazy elven behind to actually do some work,' thought Legolas as he looked back down to his work. Certainly the thought of Elenril actually doing something to help him could be thought of as irrational but he had seen it with his own eyes. He couldn't help but look up once more and watch the circling figure. She was so graceful in her movements. Naturally, elves were graceful but Elenril had a certain air about her that was never present before. She bent over to pick up another stick and as she stood up straight, met his gaze. Her blue eyes burned into his before Legolas looked back down at his work.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself,' he thought as he shook his head. 'She is but an orc in an elven shell. An ugly creature waiting to ensnare her next meal.'  
  
***  
  
Legolas had finally gotten the fire started and was now taking out some food from his bag. He handed Kat a cloth with a piece of elven bread and an apple in it. He also handed her a water skin. They sat in silence, eating their meal. Darkness fell quickly. Kat looked over at her companion. The fire cast dancing shadows across the planes and angles of Legolas' face. Her modern mind imagined the blonde elf in jeans and a t- shirt or a nice suit. Kat thought the images were most appealing.  
  
Legolas reminded Kat of the male models featured in Gap ads or such. His perfectly oval face was subtly angular with the most perfect cheeks bones she had ever seen. His dark blue eyes were set off by black lashes and his dark eyebrows were shaped in the effect most pluckers wished to achieve. But it was not just the looks of Legolas that struck a chord in her. He possessed an aura around him that drew Kat in, even though he had been nothing but cruel to her. Although alien and disinterested, he had presence. He was rational and compassionate with everyone but her. Definitely not her.  
  
Legolas finished his meal and took a swig from the water skin. He sat looking into the fire, sitting crossed legged with his elbows resting on a log behind him. Kat sat, also staring into the fire, her almost untouched meal resting on her lap. She looked back over at Legolas and saw him staring at her.  
  
"Does the food not suit you my Lady?" said Legolas coldly, practically hissing out the last part. Kat shook her head quickly, slightly embarrassed. She picked off another piece of bread and swallowed it as loneliness began to creep into her mind. Her desire for someone to talk to was unbearable. She needed to tell someone, anyone, what happened to her. The need to converse was so intense, she felt her eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Lady Elenril," began Legolas, casting Kat from her almost tearful fit, " since we are going to be together for several weeks, please could you explain?"  
  
Kat looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Would you have me beg?" he asked abruptly when Kat failed to answer (how did he expect her to answer him in the first place?).  
  
"I have parchment with me; I would like to know. I think you owe me, our families, and our guests, that."  
  
Kat knew he was talking about their former betrothal but she had no answer for Legolas. She shrugged halfheartedly, swearing at Elenril for her incomplete memory. Legolas' eyes glittered in the fire light as his lips compressed into a straight line. She shrugged again, expressing to him she had no idea what he was talking about. Apparently, she convinced him.  
  
"As you like, Lady Elenril," he spat. "I thought that after all these many years since we had seen each other, it would have been enough to be able to deal with past questions. We could have worked out this . . . this relationship, but I see that you have not changed. I will not question you again. I just fail to understand-," he broke off and stood up, walking off towards the horses. Kat watched him stalk off.  
  
'Damn that insufferable elf,' thought Kat as she pulled her legs into her chest and resting her head on her knees. 'When I gain my voice back, there will certainly be hell to pay. He will not be so high and mighty when I can talk back to him.'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The days past quickly for the two elves. Most of the time, they rode in silence (Kat really didn't have much choice). The little conversation they did have was forced and always difficult, but Kat didn't blame Legolas' animosity for that. Who would want to converse with a mute person that they just happened to despise? They still stopped every night to make camp, which Kat thought completely unnecessary. She was perfectly healthy; the only thing ailing her was the lack of a voice.  
  
About a week into their journey, as they were making camp pm the east side of the Misty Mountains, Kat and Legolas were met by a group of men from Esgaroth, traveling west. They were attracted by the fire Legolas had made and even more attached by the smell of the cooking food. As the horsemen rode up, Kat counted their number. There were six men all together with seven horses. Legolas had heard them from a ways off and already had his bow drawn. Kat, although technically an elf, was still getting used to the all the sounds her new sensitive pointed ears could pick up.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business," boomed Legolas' melodic yet authoritative voice as the riders stopped at the edge of their camp.  
  
"We are Lake-men and our business is to travel west, though we wish to share your fire if you allow us to," said the lead man. He was clean-shaven with shoulder length blonde hair. Kat stood up from her spot on the ground to get a better look at the group. She noticed how very attractive the man was but pushed back her protesting modern mind and put on a face of elven indifference.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Legolas as he brought down his bow. The man dismounted from his horse and walked into the golden ring of light the fire was casting.  
  
"I am Endir son of Endos," said the blonde man. "May I ask yours?"  
  
"I am Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. My companion is Lady Elenril of Aelin-Brethil," Legolas motioned with his hand towards Kat's direction. Endir bowed before turning back to Legolas. "You and your men are welcome to share our fire and food."  
  
Endir bowed and turned back to his men, still on horseback and motioned them over. They all dismounted and led their horses over to where Kat and Legolas had theirs and secured them.  
  
The men all took a seat around the fire. Kat walked over to the fire and grabbed a loaf of elven bread warming by the fire. She took a sharp knife she found in Elenril's pack, cut the bread into eight pieces, and distributed them to the Lake-men. They all took it graciously though they eyed it strangely before cautiously taking a bite. They "other" informed Kat that humans were a bit leery around the Eldar, more so those from Rohan and Gondor. She smiled warmly at them as she sat on the opposite side of the fire. Endir kept looking over in her direction, a slight smile extending across his hansom face. It seemed he had a bit of a thing for Elenril.  
  
Legolas was stirring the soup they were to eat while adding more ingredients to compensate for their new guests. Kat looked over at him and frowned. How on Earth were they supposed to eat soup when they had no bowls? Kat's question was answered in a matter of seconds as Legolas took out a stack of large green leaves and effortlessly weaved, shaped, and molded them into bowls.  
  
"I'm going to ask him how he did that," mused Kat as she watched the blonde elf distribute the green bowls to the men. They all hastily finished their meals, thanking Legolas for the meal. Kat sat for a while, listening to the six men. They were speaking in a language to each other that was much different from elvish. The "other" must provide translation for any language she would encounter in Middle-earth, though she still didn't know whether or not she could speak the languages. Her thoughts were interrupted when Legolas sat close to her.  
  
"Elenril, I apologize for not keeping you better company the last few days. Well, I guess this whole journey," said Legolas, correcting himself. He paused briefly and turned his gaze to the fire. "It's been many years since I have seen anyone from Esgaroth. I remember the last time I spent time with the Lake-men. It was a celebration for some victory or another I believe. Galarien was there with me. Anyway, the men were so drunk by the end of the night; Galarien and I had to lead them back to their camp. I had never laughed so hard at the antics and stupidity of humans before. Usually they are quite respectable, but I guess there can be exceptions."  
  
Legolas allowed a small laugh to escape his lips before speaking again. "It's a good thing Eldar need little sleep because we were out until almost dawn rounding up the men who had run off drunk into the forest. It was a tiring night that night I must admit, though some of us didn't get any rest that night." He fell silent.  
  
Legolas sent her a quick glance and then turned back to the fire. Kat sensed his withdrawal but didn't know why. She reached out and laid a hand on his forearm, urging him to continue his story. He sent her a dark look and jerk away. Kat withdrew her hand quickly, staring at him with confusion and embarrassment.  
  
"It is convenient you have no memory, is it not?" said Legolas coldly. "At this point in life, I imagine there are a lot of things and people you would rather forget. Unfortunately, I have to live with my memories."  
  
Kat looked at his fair elven face and frowned. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Everything and everyone are just pawns for you. Just another way to gain the power over people that you so deeply desire. Was it all a plot Elenril? Just a way to take my body and my soul to add to your collection? I was a fool to follow it and an even bigger fool to allow myself to fall into your trap. I guess I should blame myself more than you. You didn't know what you were doing was wrong and hurtful. Heartless creatures have no conscious."  
  
Kat, with anger and tears mixed, stood up quickly, gathered her cloak around her, and walked rapidly off into the surrounding woods. What could he possibly be talking about? What had Elenril done to this proud man that he could neither forgive of forget? At some point she had rejected him, that much Kat knew. Why though? She came to a huge tree and leaned back against it. What she would give for a shot of the strongest alcohol she could think of.  
  
And a voice. Someone to hear her cries of frustration, anger, and loneliness. This was so different from being alone. Back home, there was always someone she could relate to. They may not be the same race or religion but they had the same concerns and fears and joys she had. Why was she here? No one knew her, no one knew Kat Wellington. No one saw beyond what they expected to see.  
  
As she started to walk, tears began to fall. Finally, her eyes were so clouded with tears and frustration, she sank onto the ground, drew her knees and cloak to her and started to cry. She cried out of loneliness, out of desperation, and for the sheer loss of everything and everyone she once had so close to her. Now, it was gone, ripped from her cruelly in a matter of moments.  
  
She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it seemed gentle. Strong arms turned her huddled body to their chest, wrapping around her comfortingly and protectively. A hand caressed her head, its fingers smoothing her hair as her tears poured silently, racking her body with emotion. The arms holding her tightened as she became more emotional. Kat brought her own arms around the man's back, gripping on to the soft, yet worn fabric of his tunic. As her tears subsided, she became more aware of her situation. She was in the middle of the forest, being comforted by some stranger. A stranger from Middle-earth. Eyes shut tightly, she squirmed away, and the arms released her. Keeping her back to him, she raced back to camp.  
  
Kat dropped herself onto the ground and drew her cloak around her, ignoring the coldness of the grass around her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat woke up to the sounds of men talking. She rolled over on the cold ground and saw that everyone but herself was awake. The men from Lake Town were again sitting around the fire, talking with each other and Legolas. Endir was the first to notice that the princess of Aelin-Brethil was awake. He walked over to her and held out a hand.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle," said Endir in very awkward Elvish. Obviously he wasn't a fluent speaker of the language. "Lle anta amin tu?"  
  
Kat smiled and nodded as she took his hand and stood. She straightened her dress and hair as she walked over to the roaring fire the men were currently gathered around. Legolas glanced at her briefly before returning his eyes to the fire. He obviously had not forgotten about their "conversation" the night before.  
  
"How are you this morning Lady Elenril?" asked Endir in the common language. Kat shrugged and smiled slightly. Endir looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Does my Lady elf not talk?"  
  
"Lady Elenril has lost her voice," interjected Legolas. "That is actually the reason for our journey. She is going to be healed and get her voice back."  
  
"Oh," said Endir as his eyes turned back to Kat. "That is very unfortunate."  
  
"Yes," said Legolas with a cold stare in Kat's direction. "Most unfortunate."  
  
"Well," continued Endir, "if you are ever in Esgaroth, feel free to seek me out. I live in the town and would love to finally be able to talk to my Lady."  
  
Kat smiled and nodded.  
  
Endir turned back to Legolas as the rest of the men stood up.  
  
"I thank you for your generous hospitality," said Endir as held out a hand for Legolas to shake. Legolas, in turn, was a little shocked at the civility the humans were showing him. He took the offered hand and shook it. "There has to be something we can give you in return."  
  
Legolas shook his head in response. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
Legolas looked over in Kat's direction.  
  
"I need nothing in return but maybe Lady Elenril has a request to make," Legolas asked with a lifted eyebrow. Endir looked over at Kat and smiled.  
  
"Is there anything my Lady would like?"  
  
Kat was about to shake her head when an idea struck her. She held up a finger, urging Endir to wait for a moment. She ran quickly over to her saddle pack and pulled out the pad of parchment she was using for communication. She walked back over to the fire and grabbed a small piece of charcoal by the side of the fire. She scribbled a quick note on the pad in the common language and then handed the note to Endir. He read and a peculiar smile graced his face.  
  
"No, really, what do you want?" asked Endir as he looked up from the parchment. Kat pointed at the pad. "Oh, you're serious?"  
  
Kat nodded. Endir laughed as he handed the pad back to Kat.  
  
"Promise to visit me in Lake Town and you have yourself a deal."  
  
Kat smiled brightly and nodded. Endir laughed again as he turned and began examining his men.  
  
"Thalir, bring me your saddle pack," said Endir to a short black haired man. The man obeyed and got his saddle pack for Endir. He opened it and drew out a pair of man's riding pants and a tunic. He handed the clothes to Kat.  
  
"Thalir is probably the closest to your size," said Endir as he handed the pack back to the man. "Sorry I can't provide you with any boots but I hope those are good enough."  
  
Kat nodded and walked up, planting a small kiss on Endir's cheek. The brawny man started to blush and quickly turned to his men. They all walked over to their horses and mounted them.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta," said Endir as he turned his horse towards the direction he would be traveling. He kicked off and the other horsemen followed him into the depths of the forest.  
  
"Namaarie," said Legolas as they rode off. He turned back to Kat, the men's apparel still in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Kat turned from him and smiled slightly. No more dresses.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter four is complete! I'm having so much fun writing this! I even know what I'm doing for the sequel! (Ah! I'm obsessed) I still need a title for this! Help me out! What should I call it? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far.  
  
Bored and Highly Dangerous: Wow, thank you for the supernice review. I like reviews that ask me questions. Okay let's see:  
  
Tolkien meant for Middle-earth to be a myth for western Europe, England and such. So there could be an "elf slut" in actuality. The myth wouldn't explain that because elves would be raised to legend status. Does that help? Besides, there's a lot more to Elenril that I have yet to reveal  
  
Elenril means "brilliance of the stars" or something like that. I don't know, I was having fun with my copy of the simarillion.  
  
If I could type thank you 6 million times, I would. I have never gotten 6 million cheers before. No one has ever offered to beta for me before. I'm a grammar freak so I fix my own pretty well. If you know of anyone who needs a beta, let me know. I have some strange obsession with correcting papers. I enjoy doing it, which even my English teacher finds strange. Thank you for the review!  
  
LilOne: thanks, I'm glad you like it. By the way, thanks for the reminder. I wish I could update every week but alas. . .  
  
Curly sue: I'm glad that no one is considering this a mary sue! I'm so happy!  
  
Leia: Thank you! I think my mad Legolas just turned into nasty bastard Legolas. (hehe) I'll have to read about you Legolas later.  
  
Lady Alarien: I'm glad Kat isn't considered a mary sue. That's the one thing I was afraid of. Thanks for the review!  
  
Janet: Hehe, thanks for the review. I wrote more as in MORE!  
  
Joanne "Jo" March: No one's ever thanked you? I always thank my reviewers. Thank you for all the nice things you said about my fic! Yeah, Kat's in a bit of a predicament, isn't she? I hope you like this chapter! 


	5. A Change in Plans

Between the Lines (Look! I found a title!)  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: See past chapters  
  
(a/n): I meant to put the elvish translations at the end of the last chapter but I kind of forgot so you get them now:  
  
Cormamin lindua ele lle: My heart sings to see thee  
  
Lle anta amin tu?: Do you need help?  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta: Until we meet next  
  
Slightly re-written.  
  
Chapter 5: A Change in Plans  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat couldn't erase the smile on her face. For days, she rode uncomfortably in her riding dress and high-heel like sandals. Now, dressed in a pair of black leather riding pants and a man's dark blue tunic, she was in heaven. Kat had even discarded her shoes, daring to go barefoot.  
  
Legolas was at ill ease watching Elenril smile all the time. Partly, he hated to see her so happy, while he rode in disdain next to her, a woman he despised. He was uneasy partly because of her smile itself. It was so warm and inviting, much different then he remembered. Elenril usually had a quality to her smile that bewitched the senses of everyone who came across it, enticing beyond belier, only to be devoured by the very mouth that formed that smile and spit back out in an instant. Legolas realized after a moment that he had been looking at the she-elf for a few minutes. He quickly tore his eyes away and shook his head. He wouldn't fall for her trap again.  
  
Kat watched Legolas out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her with a stupid look on his face. Kat desperately wanted to shout out, "take a picture, it'll last longer," but her continuing lack of voice prevented such. Although it angered her for him to be looking at her like that, she was also intrigued. Truth be told, her curiosity had been on overdrive since she had got up that morning. Her little escapade with some man in the woods the previous night was enough to be curious at. Her first thought had been that it was in fact Endir who had comforted her. He seemed likely, since he obviously was attracted to Elenril. Whoever it had been, though, put Kat in a much better mood than the previous days.  
  
As they rode on throughout the day, the trees began to thicken, finally the edge of Mirkwood Forest coming into view. Legolas held out a hand and stopped.  
  
"We have reached the edge of Mirkwood," Legolas slowly started to advance his horse. "We continue riding throughout the night. I do not feel safe sleeping in this part of the forest. Is that alright with you."  
  
Kat nodded, grateful for finally being able to ride during the night. For once, she could avoid conversation with the elf and avoid sleeping on the cold hard ground. The other told her that an elf would not mind sleeping on the ground, but Kat reminded it that her mind was still human and very much modern.  
  
Kat looked over and saw Legolas looking up at the quickly darkening sky. The brightest of the stars were beginning to show themselves. A light wind was blowing across the vast and dense forest, blowing around the tall dark trees. Nothing could be heard but the faint rustle of the leaves and a faint sound of song. Kat looked back over at Legolas, who was riding a distance away from her side, yet close enough for her elvish ears to pick up the song his was singing to himself. Kat blinked in surprise. He had a beautiful voice. Strange to think that such harsh and biting words could come out of a mouth that sung so melodiously. Kat closed her eyes and listened to the words:  
  
O mor henion I dhu (From darkness, I understand the night)  
  
Ely siriar, el sila (dreams flow, a star shines)  
  
Si linna I waew trin ylf (Through branches now the wind sings)  
  
Ai! Aniron eskamin (Ah! I desire my home)  
  
Tiro! I eria e mor (Look! A star rises out of the darkness)  
  
I 'lir en el luitha 'uren (the song of the star enchants my heart)  
  
Eller til lye (Lead us there)  
  
Aniron eskamin (I desire my home)  
  
Kat fought back tears as she listened to the words of the song. What she wouldn't give to be back at Julie's flat, talking about boys and eating ice cream out of the carton. Even the thought of food made her homesick. Elves had centuries and mellinia to perfect their recipes. You would think the food would be better.  
  
But most of all, Kat wanted someone to talk to. Someone to tell her crazy dream to. That's all she could do. No one would ever believe otherwise. Her heart sunk lower. She greatly desired a voice, but why? No one would believe she was from the twenty-first century. No one would believe she was from the real world and all this was just some thought out of a man's head.  
  
Kat wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and realized that Legolas had stopped singing and was looking at her with a strange expression. She smiled briefly at him before turning her gaze back to the scenery ahead.  
  
"My Lady? Elenril, are you well?" asked Legolas as he directed his horse closer to hers. "Do we need to stop?"  
  
Kat continued to wipe the tears out of her eyes and shook her head. Legolas looked at her for a moment longer before turning his gaze back.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas tried his best to keep a face of indifference as he watched Elenril beside him, but inside, he was all awe and amazement. In all the years he had known Elenril, he hadn't once seen her cry. Now, in the last two days, he had seen her cry twice. In the woods the previous night, he had followed her, feeling remorse for the cruel words he had said. He watched her sink to the ground and bring her knees to her chest. It was a side to the woman he had never seen before. She was so helpless and vulnerable. What amazed Legolas the most was the way she melted into his arms, like she belonged there, fitting snuggly into his embrace. The Elenril he knew, or thought he knew, never showed weakness, never showed emotion.  
  
And now, she was crying again. Had something happened in the years they were apart?  
  
"No Legolas! Do not be daft. Do not be a fool. You cannot fall for her again. She will only tear out your heart."  
  
Legolas shook his head of the thoughts swarming in it and continued looking into the darkness ahead.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat and Legolas continued riding through dawn. Kat had succeeded in falling asleep atop her horse, but for the first time, falling asleep as most elves do, with her eyes open. Although she inhabited the body of an elf, she wasn't quite sure she possessed the same physical and metal abilities. Her hearing was great and far superior to that of her human hearing, but the whole sleeping with eyes open wasn't doing her any good. She still felt tired and was having second thoughts about riding through the night.  
  
The one question weighing on her mind was the immortality of the elves. Was she actually immortal? It wasn't something easily tested nor was she going to stick around long enough to find out. She had to find a way out of this place. She didn't belong here. She didn't know how to leave either. Kat didn't know what forces brought her here or why, but she had to find out. Maybe it had happened before. Maybe others had fallen into this world before her. All she needed was a voice.  
  
By mid afternoon, nothing much had changed. They rode in silence, Legolas in front, Kat lagging behind a bit. Legolas noticed her horse getting tired, and stopped his by a stream running through.  
  
Kat was thankful for the stop. Her horse was tired, she was tired, and the other was even tired. She dismounted and led her horse over to the stream, where it refreshed itself with the cool water. Kat did the same, taking handfuls of cool water and bringing them to her dry lips. Legolas brought his horse down as well, but he walked back and leaned back on a tree, watching his companion.  
  
Kat stood up and wiped her wet hands on her blue tunic. She walked over to a tree of her own and sat down next to it, leaning back on it and closing her eyes. Legolas watched her, a question itching in the back of his mind. He had been pondering over the question since the previous night, after he had watched Elenril wipe the tears from her eyes. He debated over whether to walk over to her and ask her, or to wait, or to forget it because he was being naive. He decided against his better judgment and walked over, sitting in front of her.  
  
"Lady Elenril," began Legolas. She didn't move or open her eyes, but he continued to talk. "There had been something I've been meaning to ask you. I've been pondering over it and well, I'm not sure what your reaction will be. You'll probably think me crazy. Well, I. . . are you listening to me?"  
  
Kat didn't move.  
  
"Elenril? I'm asking you a question! Is it really that hard to take your mind off yourself for one minute?" Again, Kat did not move. "Fine, never mind. I. . ."  
  
Legolas stopped as he saw tears slipping from Kat's closed eyes. Her jaw became clenched and her hands were rolled up in tight, white-knuckled fists.  
  
"Elenril?" Legolas reached over and laid a cool hand on her forearm. She recoiled and shook off his touch, but not before he could feel how hot her skin had become. "Dear Eru!"  
  
Legolas stood up quickly and took Kat up in his arms. He had to get to his father but he was still days away.  
  
He laid Kat in the cool grass and proceeded to unpack his horse, putting his belongings on Kat's steed. The elvish horse would be smart enough to follow, so he could lighten his own horse and go faster. He knelt beside Kat after preparing the horses and checked her over. Her eyes were still closed and her muscles were still tense. Legolas took up her hands and rubbed them between his own, trying to get them to relax. They loosened a little under his touched, but her knuckles were still white.  
  
Legolas got back up and walked over to the stream. He took off his outer tunic and dipped it in the water. He brought in back over to Kat and wrung it out over her, trying to bathe her feverish body in the cold water. He would have put her in the stream itself, but he had seen humans die of being too chilled before, and he wasn't going to risk anything with this mysterious elven sickness.  
  
Suddenly, she relaxed, letting out a deep breath like she had been holding it in for a long time. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to have dropped off into a troubled sleep. Her head began to thrash back and forth. Legolas dropped down to her. She started to mumble incoherently. Finally, words began to form. Legolas looked on in awe as he heard her speak for the first time since he had found her in the forest in a similar state. Granted, she was delirious and half-conscious, but she finally had a voice. Legolas just hoped that she would wake up and be able to use it.  
  
He pulled Kat back into his arms and remounted his horse. He would ride nonstop until home. He only prayed he would make it in time. She needed him. She need him for the first time ever.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat opened her eyes, struggling to keep them open. Her throat burned and itched. Her head was on fire. The images in front of her started to focus and she saw that she was no longer in the wilderness. The room was very much the same style and size as the one she had in Rivendell, but this one was much darker. She tried to sit up but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly moved her head and saw that it was Legolas at her side, holding her back.  
  
"My Lady needs to rest," he said as he covered her back up with the white linen sheets. She shook her head and pointed to her throat making a face of pain. Legolas smiled knowingly and left her side momentarily, returning with a cup of water. He put something in the cup before handing it to her. He helped her sit and brought the cup up to her lips. She grabbed it and began drinking greedily.  
  
"My Lady," he said with a laugh, "there is more where that came from, I assure you."  
  
She shifted her eyes to him but continued to drink until she finished off the cup. Instantly, she felt warm and tired. He had obviously drugged her but she didn't care. The pain was leaving her exhausted body and that was all that mattered. Legolas laid her back down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets and linen sheets. She fell into a warm and comforting sleep.  
Kat awoke with a strong drumming in her ears, but when she moved her head, it became less insistent. She placed her hand on the surface and opened her eyes in surprise when she felt the surface move up and down in breath. Legolas was beside her, one arm flung over his face, the other hanging off the bed with an almost dry rag in it. She was pillowed against his chest, one bare leg stick out of the blankets and crossed over one of his. Feelings of embarrassment warred with contentment.  
  
She lifted her head slowly and sat up, trying not disturb Legolas in his slumber. She looked around and tried to get a better idea of her surroundings. The other informed her that she was in the palace of the King of the Northern Wood.  
  
"That's impossible," said Kat. "We were at least four or five days away."  
  
She froze. She spoke. She spoke? She had a voice? She had a voice. The words sounded weird but she understood and she could speak. She could speak! A wide smile grew over her face. Forgetting all about the pain she had experienced earlier, she stood up on the bed and started to jump up and down.  
  
"I can speak! I can talk! I can sing!" she cried as she bounced merrily up and down on the huge bed. Legolas woke with a start, almost flying off the bed as Kat bounced. He suddenly realized what was going on and smiled as he saw Kat's happiness. He chuckled loudly and startled Kat so badly, she lost her balance and fell off the side of the bed. Legolas laughed harder as she fell and all he could see after was her one leg sticking up in the air over the bed. He crawled to the other side of the bed and looked down at his fallen companion.  
  
"I can talk Legolas," said Kat in a less enthusiastic and more pain filled voice.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," he said with a smirk. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kat nodded and tried to pull herself up off the floor, but the pain that had disappeared after the discovery of her voice returned. Legolas chuckled again and held out a hand. He pulled her up and got up off the bed.  
  
"Where am I," asked Kat as she straightened her dress. "And why am I in a dress?"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"The ladies who attended you were quite disgusted to see you dressed so. . . er, manly. They dressed you in something more fitting of your status. As to where you are, I would like to welcome you to Mirkwood, my Lady, to my home."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I found a title! You'll know why its named "Between the lines" in a few chapters. Lets see, next chapter: what happened to Kat and stuff pertaining to that. Oh, and why Legolas was in the same bed as her. More stuff to come! I think I've mentioned how much I love writing this before so I won't say it again. Thank you all for all the great reviews and ideas for titles. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
By the way: the song is a combination of Aniron from FotR, The Ents from TTT and a few lines of my own. Yeah, I don't own any of that either.  
  
Responses:  
  
Artemis AKA Bob: Hey, thanks for all the cool titles. Very much appreciated. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Kincaid: Thanks! I must say, the idea may not be very original, but I'm having fun with it nonetheless. Thanks for the super nice review!  
  
LilOne: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
AngelsExist: Wow, that was a very encouraging review, I must say. I did take that part out of my summary, by the way. But its true, I can never think of good summaries, at least ones that could do my story any justice at all. Thanks for the title idea. I finally came up with one! Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kd: Thanks. I'm glad you think it's interesting. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Alatariel: Yes, I agree. A plot is always a good thing. Thanks for the review!  
  
Allora Gale: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this update. 


	6. Avari

Between the Lines  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: All that is created by Tolkien does not belong to me.  
  
Thanks Nikkei  
  
Chapter 6: Avari  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas nodded and looked out at the elf-city surrounded by the dark woods. The elven buildings provided the surroundings with a little beauty and fairness, but other than that, Mirkwood lived up to its name.  
  
"But we were at least four days away. How'd we. . . what happened? I don't remember anything," Kat turned from the window and sat down on the large bed.  
  
"You remember nothing?" asked Legolas, his tone less biting than in the previous days. Kat nodded.  
  
"You had a fit of some kind. I have never seen such happen to an elf before. I feared for you life so I rode-."  
  
"Fear for my life?" asked Kat in a dry tone. Ah, the power of speech. Now she could really put the elf boy in his place. "Fear for my life or fear for your own reputation. From the way you've treated me the last two weeks, I see no reason why you should care for me in the least."  
  
"I rode for four straight days to bring you here. I stayed with you during the night to make sure you would be okay," said Legolas in an icy tone. "But I guess I was wrong to think I could earn any thanks from you Lady Elenril. I guess I should have left you to die. Left you as a feast for the orcs, though I don't even think they would be desperate enough to feast on your flesh."  
  
Legolas kept his cold blue eyes locked on Kat. She literally shrunk under his gaze.  
  
'Stupid Kat! Why did you say that?' asked Kat to herself. She remembered waking up next to Legolas, cuddled on his chest, a rag in his hand. 'He must have fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion. Stupid Kat! You were better off without a voice.'  
  
"Legolas," began Kat. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-."  
  
"Save it Elenril," hissed Legolas. He turned from her and walked towards the door.  
  
"No, please Legolas. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was wrong, I didn't know," said Kat as she ran after him. She grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from leaving. Legolas, in all of his rage and fury, threw off her arm, causing Kat to stumble backwards and fall. Legolas looked down at Kat, who looked up at him with a face mixed with fear and shock.  
  
Legolas, whose eyes were still burning with blue fire, slowly realized how he had acted in a moment of rage. His face softened as he moved toward Kat. She, still sitting, moved away as he came closer to her. She backed up until she came to the edge of her bed, and used it to pull herself back into a standing position. Legolas continued to slowly move towards her, obviously sorry for what he had done, but Kat still moved away from him. She looked behind herself, and saw a small room adjacent to the one she was in. Without a word to the blonde elf, she backed into the room and shut the door. Kat could hear Legolas sigh as she locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she crossed her arms and slid down the door in to a sitting position again it. She sat there in silence for a while, going over what had just happened. All the joy from discovering her voice was gone.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" said Kat aloud to herself in English. She hit the back of her head against the door in frustration. "I had may voice back for two minutes and already I've caused problems. I'm alone with no one to talk to. Stupid Kat!"  
  
Kat dropped her head into her hands and sighed out of frustration and loneliness. She let a few sobs escape, but stopped herself from falling into a full out tear-fest.  
  
"I will not do this to myself," she whispered, still speaking in English. "I must be strong. I must find a way out of this God forsaken place."  
  
Kat brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rocked herself slowly and started to sing to comfort herself.  
  
When I close my eyes I can see for miles There's comfort in my dark seat And chaos in the aisles These eyes are not your eyes And these eyes are not the color That your arid eyes might be No, I was not around When those eyes of yours decided so I refuse to kneel before the Sight you choose to see When I close my eyes I remember how to smile Under my umbrella I'm an accomplished exile  
  
Kat let a small smile form on her lips. Something familiar. And what an appropriate song as well. But it didn't matter. She found comfort in it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Legolas turned to walk out the door, full out shame for what he had done falling onto his mind. In one moment of rage, he. . . he couldn't even think about. And the look on Elenril's face! The face that he had once seen only harshness in, showed only fear and vulnerability. Her face flashed in his mind and he cringed to think that he had caused it. He thought twice before walking out the door, and turned back, hoping that he could possibly apologize.  
  
He stopped before the closed door and laid the side of his head on it. He was about to speak, but stopped when he heard her start to talk. Legolas stood there, puzzled by the language the she-elf was talking in. It wasn't any form of elvish he knew, nor was it a language he had even heard in Middle-Earth. The words were strange and slightly harsh on his Elven ears.  
  
Then the talking stopped and was replaced by several sobs. When those stopped, there was the strange language again. Then Elenril started to sing. Even though he couldn't understand the words, the song sounded sad. It was an odd tune, nothing like the songs he had sung and heard himself.  
  
Legolas moved away from the door, not wanting to disturb Elenril. He would apologize later.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat emerged from the tiny room sometime later. She had fallen asleep, leaning against the door, and now had a nasty kink in her neck. Two elf ladies were waiting for her and both stood quickly as she walked in the large room. She looked at them while she tried to loosen her neck muscles.  
  
"Um. . . is my Lady well?" asked the blonde one. Actually they were both blonde, but Kat was beyond caring. She was aching and her throat was still on fire. She merely nodded as she took a seat on the edge of her giant bed.  
  
"King Thranduil wishes to see you now that you are well and able to speak," said the other one. Kat looked up at both of them as if to say "so what?" The two elves looked at each other before looking back at Kat.  
  
"We are here to dress you for the meeting that is to take place momentarily," said the first one, or was it the second? Kat didn't know, nor did she care.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Kat, her voice on the edge of annoyance. She looked down after she spoke and realized why. Her dress was wrinkled and was more of a sleeping gown than anything else.  
  
"Take no offense, my Lady, but you are far from presentable for the King of Mirkwood."  
  
Kat started to speak, but instead waved her hand in consent and the two elves began to dress her for the meeting. As she thought about the upcoming situation, Kat grew to be slightly nervous. After all, this was the father of the man she had completely rejected totally unhonorablly. Things could get very awkward.  
  
The elves dressed Kat in a blue dress that matched her eyes and made them look like azure jewels. She hated dresses. One of the elves played with her hair for a while, trying different braids, but deciding ultimately to just leave it down. It looked better that way anyway.  
  
"Prince Legolas will be along shortly to escort you Princess," said one of elves as both women bowed their way out of the room. A few more butterflies joined the herd already zooming around her stomach. How could she face him? She had totally accused him of being a prick when he had actually saved her life.  
  
"I want to go home," said Kat aloud to herself.  
  
"I can have that arranged Elenril."  
  
Kat turned to the direction where the voice had come from. Legolas was standing in the doorway. His voice was less icy than earlier.  
  
"I am ready to see your father, Prince," said Kat as she walked toward the door. Legolas started to speak, but thought better of it. He held out an arm for Kat to wrap hers around and led her out the door.  
  
They walked silently down the long corridor. Kat took in the sight of the elven kingdom of Mirkwood. Everything was definitely darker here than in Rivendell. While Rivendell was full of color and warmth, Mirkwood was green. Everything was green. Shades of green and brown Kat had never seen. The woods and buildings definitely had it's own sense of beauty, but were noticeably darker and with that came a sense of sadness to the place.  
  
Legolas stopped Kat in front of a large door and released her arm to knock on it. The door opened and he motioned for Kat to enter, Legolas following behind her. The room was much grander that her own, and for good reason. This was the King of the Northern Realm, King of all the elves of Mirkwood. King Thranduil walked from the door to a chair at the front of the room and sat down. Kat stopped walking forward as she took in the sight of the great king. He was blonde like his son and one of the most beautiful beings she had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed in finery of dark greens and blues and wore a small silver crown atop his golden head. Only when Legolas gave Kat a gentle push in the small of her back did she realize that she had been staring like an idiot at the elf for a few moments. She followed Legolas and they both took a seat in front of the grand elf.  
  
"Legolas has told me that you have regained your voice Lady Elenril," said Thranduil as he folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"Yes my Lord, I have," replied Kat as formally as she could.  
  
"Legolas, make sure to have one of the scholars document the procedure for the recovery of a lost voice," said Thranduil before returning to face Kat. "Legolas told me of the sickness the overcame you on your journey here. Do you have any recollection of it?"  
  
Kat shook her head.  
  
"Well, I have come to believe that it was part of the process to regaining your voice. Still, the sickness you experienced is baffling. Let us just hope that it has taken its course and you to be healthy once again."  
  
"I cannot express how thankful I am to both of you," said Kat as she looked from Thranduil to Legolas. "I don't know how I can possibly repay you for all you have done."  
  
Thranduil held up a hand.  
  
"No thanks is needed, nor is repayment. Now, I am guessing that you desire to return home."  
  
Kat started to speak but was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"As a matter of fact, father, she was just expressing that exact sentiment to me a few moments ago," Legolas looked over at Kat. His expression was hard to read. Success? Relief?  
  
"Wonderful," said Thranduil. "Now that you're healthy enough, I see no reason why the journey should not take place in the next few days. I will begin the preparations."  
  
Thranduil stood as did Legolas and Kat. He looked over to the door, which an elf had silently walked through.  
  
"Lady Elenril, this is Nenwen. She will escort you to where ever you would like to go. I need to speak with Legolas."  
  
Kat nodded and followed Nenwen out the door.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Does her memory still seem incomplete?" asked Thranduil as he returned to his seat. Legolas remained standing, leaning his shoulder against on of his father's giant bookshelves.  
  
"It does," said Legolas. "But there is something else about her, something I cannot put my finger on. She is not the same elf I remember."  
  
"How so?" asked his father with mounted interest.  
  
"I do not know. She. . . She seems less. . . vindictive? Less scheming?"  
  
"Less uncaring?" added Thranduil, trying to help his son.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could describe it like that. She's more emotionally open as well. Is it his sickness that is bringing about this change?"  
  
"Possibly," answered Thranduil thoughtfully. "Along with other things."  
  
Legolas looked at his father with puzzlement.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and looked at his son.  
  
"Will you promise not to be angry with me my son?" asked the king in a sad tone. Legolas walked over and sat in front of his father.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There are certain things about Elenril that I purposely kept from you," said Thranduil. He didn't think he would ever have to revel this information to his son. He had always felt dishonorable by keeping this information from his son, but now was as good a time as any to reveal it. "Things that you probably will react at, and you will probably be very angry at me because of it."  
  
Legolas let out a slight laugh.  
  
"Come, father. When have I ever been angry at you?" Legolas said wryly. However, Thranduil's still saddened face brought the mood in the room down to a very serious level.  
  
"How much do you know about Elenril's family?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Her family and people live in Aelin-Brethil. Her mother's name is Luinuial. Her father's name is Celeborod. She has one brother, Carandil, who is older than her. . .um, her father left for the Undying Lands not long after she was born."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
Legolas couldn't answer. He knew of her people and family, but he couldn't provide any more information. He didn't know any.  
  
"What is it that you want to tell me father?" asked Legolas impatiently.  
  
"Elenril's father is a Lorien elf. I knew him well. Quite well, actually. When he told me about this marriage plans, I tried to talk him out of is."  
  
"Why on Middle-Earth would you do that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Because of who Luinuial was. . . is. Luinuial's mother was princess of Aelin-Brethil, which then was a small kingdom. An unprotected kingdom. So, her father arranged a marriage between her and an elf named Gondring. Gondring was Avari." (For full info on Avari, see the index)  
  
"Avari?" said Legolas. "But that would mean. . ."  
  
"Luinuial is half Avari, making Elenril part Avari as well. You see, Avari are skilled fighters. The arranged marriage brought protection to Aelin- Brethil, but it also injected the royal line with the blood of the Dark Elves."  
  
"And you would have allowed me to marry her still?" asked Legolas in surprised shock and disgust.  
  
"Legolas, listen. It is not as simple as that. . ."  
  
"Are you sure she is Avari? I thought they were no longer in Middle- Earth."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. The Avari keep to themselves. They are seldom seen by outsiders, but they do exist."  
  
"So you would protect you friend over me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it isn't that simple. I tried to keep Celeborod from marrying Luinuial because I knew that Luinuial would refuse the Valar. She is half Avari, therefore she is given the chance to accept the light. But she wouldn't. She was too much her father's child. Elenril, on the other hand, is less Avari than her mother. She still has the chance to accept the Valar. I thought that you marrying her would bring her to her decision."  
  
"And that is why you introduced me to her?" asked Legolas, still unable to believe what his father was telling him.  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"She seemed so innocent," he said, trying desperately to explain everything and not anger his son any further. "I was certain she would chose Valar. I thought you would help her cement that."  
  
"But obviously, she does not seem to want the light."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Well, I was. Now I'm not so sure. But her being Morquendi does not explain everything she has ever done. Even dark elves have some honor. What she did to me. . . it was so un-elflike. You surprised me father. You were so calm around her. I was certain you would have been angry or at least cold towards her."  
  
"You are right Legolas. What she did to you was unforgivable and wrong, but I do not feel anger. At first I did, but anger has turned to pity. She is involved in a bitter and cruel fight against the toughest enemy: herself. The Avari part of her is fighting with the Silven and because of the battle, she is unusual. Does not her actions almost seem human? The way she acted towards you after the wedding, did it not seem totally unfeeling? That is what this battle has done to her."  
  
"So maybe, in the years we were apart, her Silven side has gained an advantage?" asked Legolas, anger gone from his voice.  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"What of her eyes then?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not follow Legolas," said Thranduil as he cocked an eyebrow at his son.  
  
"Did you not notice her eyes?" said Legolas. "The last time I saw her, many many years ago, her eyes were dark green. Black almost from a distance. They had always been that color. When we found her semiconscious in the forest outside Rivendell. . . she opened her eyes and I though was looking in a mirror. Her eyes are now as blue as mine, if not bluer."  
  
Thranduil rested his chin on his fist, contemplating this new information.  
  
"This puzzles me greatly my son."  
  
"Well, that is what she has become to me lately, father," said Legolas. "One big puzzle."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I have been so busy lately. I've decided to put an index as the last chapter for all updates so all responses to reviews and additional information about this fic will be in there. Sorry this is so short, but it was the best place to stop.  
  
Thanks  
  
Penpunk  
  
The song Kat sings is from the song Under My Umbrella by Incubus 


	7. Radiance

Between the Lines  
  
By Penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: All the LotR elveses, humaneses, hobbiteses, do not belongs to us. Gollum. . .  
  
Chapter 7: Radiance  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kat left Nenwen in the kitchens after getting a quick meal. She opted to explore the grounds on her own. From what she had seen, Kat decided that she liked Mirkwood very much. It was mysterious and beautiful, all at the same time. The dark surroundings only worked to make the radiance of the elves that lived there stand out. But from what she had seen of the elves so far, she could tell she was different.  
  
All the elves had an aura of light around them, literally. They shined as if the moon and sun were each casting their glow on every elf in existence, but Kat didn't see that around herself. She had a dimness around her. Was it because she was really human, or was it because of Elenril and the way she chose to live her life?  
  
Thranduil's reaction to Kat only confused her further. She expected a cold and bitter man, angry at the she-elf who refused his son. But that was not what she got. No, it was more like pity. For some reason, he pitied her, though she couldn't imagine a reason why he would do such a thing.  
  
Kat had been wandering around the grounds for some time now and the path she had chosen came out into a clearing. The only thing that obstructed the openness of the field was a tiny building on the west end of the field. Kat's curiosity got the best of her as she made her way to the tiny shelter. It was in the style of the rest of the buildings of Mirkwwod, but what was inside really fascinated her.  
  
The tiny shelter seemed to be used for storing various bows and arrows. They were in all sorts of sizes and styles, shapes and colors. Kat was in awe of the craftsmanship of all these weapons. She hoped Mirkwood elves wouldn't mind if she took the liberty to try one of these fine weapons. She sorted through all the bows, finally selecting a bow made of a dark deep brown wood. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and made her way onto the field.  
  
Kat had taken archery in school when she lived in England, which was considered a suitable sport for young ladies by her parents. Julie had chosen horseback riding as he choice of sport. Kat had learned to ride, but went no further than that. What she really wanted to play was football. She always dreamed of being a star forward, scoring goals and winning games, but her parents didn't share her vision. They thought it was too dangerous for a girl, especially with all those "damn hooligans running about" her father would say. So her parents signed her up for archery instead. Kat never saw the logic in this. A sharp, pointy projectile in the chest would hurt a lot worse than a kick in the shin, but she went along anyway.  
  
Kat took position at one end of the field, only close enough to the targets to enable her to see them. She took one arrow out of the quiver and drew it back in the bow. The elven bow molded with her arm and stance as she pulled back the string. It almost felt like no work at all. The bow felt more familiar then did the recurve bow she had at home.  
  
Kat began to aim and her new elven senses kicked into gear. Her sharp eyes focused on the target and her body automatically moved into the right position. She let go of the string and let the arrow fly. It hit dead center on the target. Kat brought down her bow and looked at the target.  
  
"I wish I had that talent back in school!" she said to herself as she pulled out another arrow. She couldn't tell where her own talent and knowledge ended and her elven abilities began. The sharpness of her eyes put a whole new spin on the art of archery. She brought up another arrow and let go. She hit the target, only a few millimeters off of her first arrow. "I could get used to this! Kat Wellington, the Olympic gold medallist in archery, team Great Britain. Yes, that sounds nice."  
  
She continued through her quiver of arrows, never shooting one outside of the center circle. Once her quiver was empty, she set down her bow and made her way to the other side of the field. Before taking the arrows out of the target, Kat stood back and admired her handy work, desperately wishing she had a camera. What she wouldn't give to rub this in the face of Jenna, the snobby girl on the archery team who always thought she was better than everyone else. Oh well. She hadn't seen Jenna in years anyway. Kat began to pull the arrows out of the target, struggling a little, since they had embedded themselves so deeply.  
  
"I had no idea my Lady was so skilled in archery," said a voice from behind her. Kat turned around and was met by Legolas' small, lopsided grin. "I don't remember you saying that you were trained in this form of combat."  
  
"Maybe you didn't ask," said Kat as she continued to pull out her arrows. Legolas let a small laugh from behind her as she struggled to pull out the arrows.  
  
"Here, let me help," said Legolas as he came up behind her and took hold of the arrow she was currently trying to pull out.  
  
"No, it's fine. I can get it," said Kat as she tried to gently push Legolas' hand away. He, however, continued to pull. The arrow came loose all of a sudden, causing Kat and Legolas to both fall backwards, Kat landing on top of Legolas with a thud. They both laid there for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. Kat came to her senses first and rolled off of Legolas and onto her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady," said Legolas as he pulled himself off the ground. Kat tried to stand up as well, but her feet were getting caught in the train of fabric of her dress. She only succeeded in falling back to the ground and rolling onto her back.  
  
"I hate dresses!" she screamed into her hands. She heard Legolas laugh and shot him an icy glance. He sobered up and held out a hand to help her up. Kat accepted and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Is my Lady alright?" asked Legolas as Kat brushed the grass of her now soiled dress.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but would you stop calling me 'my Lady'? Just Elenril is fine," said Kat.  
  
"Alright, 'just Elenril'," said Legolas with a smile. "When did you learn to shoot?"  
  
"Oh, um. . . a while ago," said Kat, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Really? I don't ever remember you handling a bow. Any weapon for that matter. I didn't think she-elves in Aelin-Brethil were trained. Who was your teacher?"  
  
"I just picked it up on my own," answered Kat as she pulled out the last few arrows and started to walk back to the bow shelter.  
  
"Really?" said Legolas as he followed her. He could sense her nervousness around him and began to kick himself for earlier. "Listen my-, I mean Elenril. What I did earlier. . . it is unforgivable. I can only express my deepest regrets for doing it. I was angry, which is no excuse at all, but it's the truth."  
  
Legolas caught the back of Kat's arm and spun her around. He searched her face for some kind of answer, then decided to continue.  
  
"I hope that you can forgive me eventually. I am so sorry. My heart weeps at what I did and regret has fallen heavily on my shoulders."  
  
"Legolas," said Kat as she looked down. "I forgive you. You wouldn't have gotten so angry if I had kept my mouth shut and finished listening to you. Two minutes with a voice and look what I did. Do not berate yourself for it. I forgive you."  
  
The two elves stood looking at each other for several moments before Kat finally turned and continued on towards her bow. Legolas followed at a short distance.  
  
"You know," said Legolas thoughtfully. "It has been years since I last seen you. Your voice. . . it's different. Deeper than I remember."  
  
Kat said nothing, but continued to walk towards her bow.  
  
"And earlier, when you shut yourself in that room, you were speaking in a language I had never heard. What was it?"  
  
Kat stopped walking but did not turn around. Legolas had heard her? He wasn't supposed to have heard her. What was she going to tell him?  
  
"You must have misheard me Prince," said Kat as she started to walk again.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure you were speaking in a tongue other that sindarian. It was harsh sounding. Is it a human language?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, it is," answered Kat as she nodded. "Not many people know it."  
  
"Really? How'd you learn it?"  
  
Kat clenched her fists at her side as she continued walking. Why all these questions? Why was he so eager to talk to her now? He hardly spoke two words to her on the way to Mirkwood. She hadn't totally insulted him then. Why so chatty now?  
  
"Uh, I just picked it up," replied Kat as she reached down to pick up her bow and quiver. She replaced all the arrows. She turned and looked back at Legolas. Thankfully, he was done asking all his intruding questions and turned to lighter matters.  
  
"Did you see much of the palace grounds today?" he asked as he followed at her side to the weapons shelter.  
  
"I did," said Kat. "They are lovely."  
  
"Yes, well they surely cannot be as lovely as the grounds of Aelin-Brethil. I heard that the lake is lovely this time of year."  
  
"That is a matter of opinion, Legolas," said Kat. How was she supposed to know what Aelin-Brethil looked like? "I think I like Mirkwood much more."  
  
"Really?" said Legolas with surprise. "Why is that?"  
  
"It's mysterious. I like mysteries."  
  
"Mysterious?" said Legolas with a small smile. "I never heard it put like that. I've heard dark and gloomy, but never mysterious."  
  
"It is to me. I wish I could stay longer," said Kat, and that was the truth too. She did wish she could stay longer. She wanted to shoot arrows some more and try to solve the complicated puzzle that was Legolas.  
  
"Well, if you had treated certain decisions differently," said Legolas with a slightly bitter tone, "you might have been able to stay here as long as you would have liked."  
  
Oh no, not the whole marriage bit again. Kat cursed the elf for taking a perfectly calm situation and turning it upside down. But now, she had a weapon. No, not the bow. Her voice. She could talk back and defend herself now. Nothing was going to stop her. If this elf couldn't get over himself, she was going to help him do it.  
  
"I just don't get you Prince Legolas," spat Kat. "Why do you always have to bring that whole thing into everything? We were having a pleasant conversation and look what you did to it."  
  
"Well my Lady," hissed Legolas. "You should know that elves can hold grudges for a long time. So what if I bring it up. It's my right. You don't have to live with the memories of standing alone at your own binding ceremony, waiting for the person you thought loved you to show up, only to learn that she had completely forgotten about it. Simply slipped your mind. Isn't that what you told me?"  
  
Kat couldn't answer. For one, she didn't know the answer. Two, the stupid elf was frustrating her so much, she simply let out a cry of irritation, threw the bow and quiver on the ground, and stalked off towards the palace, shouting as she went.  
  
"Damn insufferable elf!"  
  
She could not believe what he did. He brings it up and turns all the blame onto her.  
  
"Stupid elf has more mood swings than a pregnant woman," said Kat as she made her way up the path she had walked down earlier. Now, she welcomed the fact that she was going to leave Mirkwood in a day or two. She would be away from that Princely nuisance.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Legolas watched as Elenril stormed back up the path. He let out a sigh and started to pick up the discarded bow and quiver of arrows. That she-elf was going to be the end of him. The sooner she left, the sooner his life would return to normal.  
  
"What on Middle-Earth was that all about?"  
  
Legolas turned to see Galarien behind him, a slight smirk playing on his face.  
  
"Can you not guess?" asked Legolas as he walked over to his friend. They shared a hearty handshake as Legolas walked to the shelter to replace the bow and quiver.  
  
"Ah, let's see. You and Lady Elenril. Lots of shouting. You were discussing the weather, right?" said Galarien wryly.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny my friend," said Legolas. "We were having a pleasant conversation. It's my fault really. I do need to learn to control what I say around her. Our talks always end up with one of us stalking off. Well, usually it her, but that doesn't matter. I tell you, the sooner she leaves, the sooner I will be at rest. When did you return from Rivendell?"  
  
"Just this afternoon," said Galarien as he waited for Legolas outside the shelter. Both elves started to walk back to the palace. "Your father told me of your journey. Is Lady Elenril alright?"  
  
"If that little temper tantrum is any indication," said Legolas with a slight smile. "I don't know what it is about her Galarien. She is different than I remember. I don't know how, she just is."  
  
"Different in what sense?"  
  
"Well, since she got her voice back, I noticed that it was much deeper than before. It has been five hundred years since I seen her last. Maybe it's age," said Legolas as he shook his head slightly. "And she can shoot a bow. Elenril can shoot a bow. Who would have thought?"  
  
"You had better watch your back, my friend," said Galarien with a smirk. "She'll be able to slay you with her tongue and her bow."  
  
"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that," said Legolas with a serious tone. He wouldn't put it past Elenril.  
  
"I'm only jesting with you," said Galarien as he slapped Legolas on the back. "So, her voice is back at least. Tell me, when is she going home? I'm sure that is what you are looking forward to most."  
  
"In the next few days," answered Legolas. "I think I'm looking forward to it more than she is."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Now Legolas, there is no need for you to raise your voice," said Thranduil as he stood from his desk, which was covered with parchment and scrolls.  
  
"Father, I believe there is. Please tell me you did not say what I think you just did," said Legolas, anger (and a little fear) showing in his face.  
  
"I did. Legolas, you will escort Lady Elenril back to her home. It's only fitting. You brought her here, you take her back."  
  
"But father!" the majestic elf prince was actually whining to his father. "We do nothing but argue, and now that she has her voice back, I can assure you that we will be endangering ourselves with all the noise we will make."  
  
"You'll just have to learn to get along Legolas. I'm sure you have your own equal part in these arguments. Maybe it is you who should keep your mouth shut," said Thranduil, with a hint of amusement. "Now, stop acting like a child and inform Lady Elenril of the plans. You two will leave the day after tomorrow for Aelin-Brethil."  
  
"Yes father," said Legolas. He could argue with his father until the world came to an end, but he knew he could never disobey him. He had too much respect for his father and knowledge that his father knew the right thing to do.  
  
"Now, if Lady Elenril feels that she is still unwell, we can postpone that date, but you will escort her whenever she feels fit to travel. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes father," said Legolas as he started for the door.  
  
"Legolas?" said Thranduil as Legolas opened the door. Legolas turned around, trying his best to look miserable. "Thank you."  
  
Legolas' face softened and he nodded before walking out the door. He started down the corridor towards Elenril's room. Bright torches filled the corridor with light. Mirkwood at night was more than dark. It was like dark green ink enveloping everything. The torches cast strange shadows on the hallway.  
  
Legolas came to the last stretch of hallway before Elenril's room, when he saw a figure walking towards him in the darkness. He stopped next to a torch and waited for them to come closer. Legolas thought it strange that the person walking towards him had no elven glow about them. Was there a human in Mirkwood? Finally, the person walked into the light of the flame and Legolas saw that it was Elenril. She was no human, but she lacked the radiant aura of the elves. How had he not noticed it before? It was what his father had told him. Elenril was Avari. It didn't matter how much Avari blood she had in her, still was still a dark elf.  
  
"Legolas," said Kat as she passed Legolas in the hallway.  
  
"Wait Elenril," said Legolas as he turned to follow her back the way he came. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Kat turned to face Legolas as he caught up with her. The look on her face was not a pleasant one and Legolas knew why.  
  
"First of all, I apologize for this afternoon and I promise not to bring up. . . well you know. . . I won't bring it up. You were right. I also need to ask you if you are all right to leave for Aelin-Brethil the day after tomorrow. My father has arranged for me to escort you home," said Legolas as he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
Kat didn't answer right away. She liked Mirkwood. She had just got there and now she would have to leave. But that would mean she wouldn't have to deal with Legolas and his issues any longer.  
  
"That will be fine," answered Kat. "Do you know how long this journey will be?"  
  
"A week. Two at the most. It depends on when we stop and how often."  
  
Kat nodded.  
  
"Are you anxious to return home?" asked Legolas. He started to walk back down the hall, Kat following him at his side.  
  
"No, not really," said Kat. "As I said before, I like Mirkwood. But I know my presence is troubling for you."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"No, Elenril, it's not. I just. . ."  
  
"Do not lie Legolas," said Kat, interrupting him. "I know it is. It is better if I go home. I see no need in troubling you further."  
  
Legolas stopped walking. Did Elenril just put someone else's feelings in front of her own? There was definitely something up with this she-elf.  
  
"Very well, I will tell my father you plan to leave the day after tomorrow. Good night Elenril."  
  
"Good night Legolas," said Kat, without turning around. She continued down the hall and out of sight.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Who is proud of me? Two updates in one weekend. You all should feel special. Remember, the index is always the last chapter. 


	8. On the Road Again

Between the Lines

By penpunk

Disclaimer:  Elements of my fic are owned by JRR Tolkien and I am not making any money of off this.

Chapter 8:  On the Road Again

***************************************************************************

Kat spent her last day in Mirkwood shooting at the archery range and spending time around the palace.  She would miss this place.  Even in her short time in the Northern Realm, she had grown very fond of the dark forest, but the situation with Legolas was enough to not feel bad about leaving.

Kat woke up the next day refreshed and ready to leave.  She packed her, -Elenril's, belongings and gave them to an elf to be packed onto her horse.  As she sat in front of a mirror, braiding her long black hair, Legolas walked into her room carrying a small bundle with him.  Kat turned around and stood up as he stopped to stand next to her bed.

Legolas' mouth turned into an amused smile when he saw that the she-elf had forgone all the beautiful riding dresses she had in possession to instead wear the same blue tunic and riding pants that the lake-men had given her.

"What?"

Legolas realized he had been staring at Elenril for a few moments and quickly looked away.  Kat smiled as she saw a faint hint of red show on his cheeks.  He looked back up at her as he held out the parcel in his arms.

"You've expressed your hatred for dresses numerous times, my- er, Elenril.  I had these made for you," said Legolas.  He set the parcel on Elenril's bed.  "We are ready to leave whenever you are my Lady."

With that, Legolas turned and walked out the door.  Kat watched the retreating elf as he left and then looked down at the parcel he left.  She walked over to her bed, sat down, and pulled the package closer.  She opened the dark green wrapping to reveal a stack of clothing.  On top was a blue silk tunic.  Kat unfolded it and saw that it was smaller than a normal tunic and looked to be the perfect size for her.  Underneath the tunic was a pair of black riding pants, also small and fit to her size.  But what was under the clothes really delighted Kat.  In the package was a pair of black soft leather boots.  Real shoes.

Kat quickly undressed and slipped on her new clothes.  They fit her perfectly and comfortably.  She rejoined in the feeling of real shoes oh her feet.  She was about to walk out the door and leave when something silver caught her eye.  She looked down and saw a hair clasp.  It was a tiny fragile looking thing with a leaf motif.  She looked down at her tunic and saw silver stitching that matched the clasp.

"The boy can put an outfit together at least," thought Kat as she took the clasp and walked back over to the mirror.  She unbraided her long hair and instead put it up into a half ponytail.  She secured her hair with the clasp and pulled out her long, curling side locks.  She then bundled up her old tunic and pants and tied the dark green wrapping around them.

***************************************************************************

"So my friend," said Galarien as Legolas finished packing his horse.  "When will I see you again?  I did not expect to part with you so soon."

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," said Legolas with a smile.  "The journey will not be long if everything goes as planned."

"Yes, well plans have been good for nothing lately," said Galarien as he shook his head.  "Just return safe friend."

"I will," said Legolas.  He turned his head as he saw Elenril walking out of the palace with his father.  She was wearing the new clothes he had brought her.  Legolas had had them made as sort of an apology for the last few days.  He couldn't help but notice the way the new tunic and riding pants flattered her body.

_Get a grip Legolas_.  He couldn't let his thoughts stray.  He had a journey ahead of him and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his goal of returning the troublesome she-elf home.

"Legolas, are you ready to leave?" asked Thranduil as he led Elenril to her horse.  Legolas nodded as he walked over to Elenril.  He held out a hand to help her onto her horse.  She took it without a glance at him.

"Do you find your new clothing acceptable Elenril?" asked Legolas as he handed her the reigns.

"Very much so," said Elenril as she took the leather strap.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Legolas tried to regain eye contact with Elenril but saw that it was a losing battle and walked over to his horse.

"So that is the gift you told me about yesterday," said Galarien as Legolas mounted his horse.  "Odd. . . ."

"Odd?"

"Elenril?  Wanting something other than jewelry or men?" asked Galarien with a wry smile.  Legolas was not amused.

"She expressed a dislike for dresses," said Legolas as he took the reigns of his horse.  "She insisted on wearing a set of clothing she received second hand from a man from Esgaroth we met on the way here.  I though shed be better suited in something more feminine."

"Or maybe she was hinting at something else," said Galarien, the smile still on his lips.  "Perhaps she has a particular dislike for clothing when she's around you."

"Galarien, I suggest you hold your tongue, unless you want an arrow through it," Legolas hissed dangerously.  Without looking at his friend, he moved his horse over to Elenril.

"Be careful Legolas," said Thranduil as he patted Legolas on the leg.  The elf shook off the coldness he had shown his friend and smiled warmly at his father.  "You as well Princess.  We will miss you here in Mirkwood."

"Thank you for everything," said Kat genuinely.  "I will miss Mirkwood as well."

"My lady?" said Galarien as he walked over to Kat's mount.  "I have a gift for you."

Galarien look the bow and quiver off his back and handed them up to Kat.

"So you remember Mirkwood," he said with a smile to Kat and Legolas also.  "You may use it to keep young Legolas in line.  I heard you were quite talented."

"Oh, um, thank you," said Kat as she looked over the bow.  It was similar to the one she used at the archery field but was made of a darker wood and was slimmer and a little shorter, more suited to her size.

Legolas caught Galarien by the shoulder as he head back towards the city.

"Is that your handiwork?" asked Legolas as he motioned towards Kat as she examined her new weapon.

"Aye, it is," said Galarien.

"And you reason for it?"

"I saw her practicing yesterday, my Lord.  You could another marksman, er- _markswoman.  _Do not underestimate this journey.  It is a dangerous one.  She could be of use."

Legolas though about Galarien's reasoning for a moment before deciding that he was right.  Legolas was underestimating this trip.  There were many dangers they could encounter.  Many things hid in the shadows of Mirkwood and along the base of the Misty Mountains.

"You are right," said Legolas.  "We will be careful."

Legolas moved his horse next to Kat.  He looked at her for a moment before urging his horse to a canter.  Kat took one last look at Mirkwood before following Legolas out of the elf city.

***************************************************************************

After a few hours of riding at a fast pace, Legolas slowed his horse to a walk.  Kat had been riding at his side most of the way, straying behind only on a few occasions.

"Legolas," said Kat as she pulled up her horse next to him.  "Aren't we going to wear out the horses as this pace?"

To her surprise, Legolas let out a small laugh.

"We're riding elven horses Elenril.  They could go at this pace for days," Legolas reached down and patted his horse's neck.  "There is no horse finer than Blaith in all of the Northern Realm."

Kat looked over at Legolas' dark brown stallion.  Her own horse was a white mare and a very good horse as well.  She responded to every command Kat gave her.

"Legolas, what is my horse's name?" asked Kat after a few moments.

"Sitha," said Legolas after he looked over at the horse.  "A fine mount as well."

"Sitha," repeated Kat quietly to herself.  She reached down and patted Sitha on the neck.  "Nice to meet you Sitha.  You are a good horse.  Yes you are."

Legolas watched Kat talk to her horse and pat her on the neck.  Her actions caused a smile to escape his lips.  She looked up suddenly, causing Legolas to look away quickly.  Kat smiled as she saw him try to act smooth.  She let go of her reigns briefly to stretch her arms over her head.  This action caused her to lightly brush the bow and quiver she had around her back.

"Legolas, why did Galarien give me this?" said Kat as she motioned to the bow on her back.  "It's not that I don't like it, because I do, it's just that I haven't ever talked to him and I don't see why he would give me this."

"Well, for one, he's just like that," said Legolas with a smirk.  It was true, his best friend was unusually generous, even for an elf.  "And because he saw that your talents deserved to be served well with a fine weapon.  Also because he fears that we will be in danger and your skills could be needed if we are attacked."

"Attacked?" said Kat with surprise.  "I thought you said this was an easy journey."

"Well, it is.  We just have to be careful and avoid certain things."

"_Things_?  Things like what?" asked Kat with a little apprehension.  

"Spiders.  Big spiders.  Bands of orcs," said Legolas, avoiding looking into Kat's eyes.  "Really, we shouldn't worry."

"But. . . ."

Legolas took a deep breath.

"But, it is possible we could run into problems."

"How possible?"

"Please Elenril," said Legolas with a sigh.  "I don't know.  The best thing would be to not worry about it."

"How can I?  Giant spiders?"

"Don't blame me," said Legolas, holding up his hands in front of him.  "You asked."

"I hate spiders."

"They are an essential part of nature," said Legolas.  

"Big elf eating spiders?"

Legolas shook his head and urged his horse into a run.  He didn't need any more questions.

"Legolas?  Where are you going?  Answer my questions!" yelled Kat as she followed behind the escaping elf.  She caught up with him as he slowed his horse.  "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not used to you being so. . . so. . . inquisitive," said Legolas as he looked over at her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Kat as she adjusted the quiver on her back.  "Besides, would you rather me go back to having no voice at all?"

Legolas continued looking at her, but he didn't answer.

"Legolas?"

"I do enjoy you having a voice," said Legolas.  "It's been almost five hundred years since I talk to you last."

Legolas fell silent and Kat decided to hang back behind him.  Kat wondered to the extent that Elenril hurt this proud elf.  He still seemed to be hung up on it, which Kat felt sorry for him for.  What could she do?  Apologizing, sure, but what good would it do?  She only knew a few details, and even so, the apology would not be sincere.  She could be sincerely sorry for what the real Elenril did but that wouldn't be good enough.  Not for herself.

***************************************************************************

A few days passed and Kat and Legolas were still riding on, stopping briefly to rest themselves and the horses.  Kat wondered why she had gotten so worked up over the dangers they could encounter.  They had been riding for days and had seen only _normal_ animals.  No giant spiders, or orcs, or anything unnatural.  Along with the lack of danger was also the lack of hostility Legolas was showing her.  Pleasant conversations were coming more frequently.  Still, they argued as much as they talked, but Kat reveled a little more in arguing, now that she could argue back.

"How much longer do you think we'll be?" asked Kat as they again slowed the horses to a walk.  The sun was setting and Legolas thought it wise to walk their horses through the night, not wanting to run straight into danger.

"Four more days perhaps," said Legolas as he dropped the reigns on Blaith and grabbed a water skin off his pack.  He took a sip of water and handed it over to Kat.  She simply shook her head.  He closed it and put it back on his pack before taking up the reigns again.  "Are you anxious to return home?"

"I. . . I don't know," said Kat as she shook her head.  "I don't know where I want to be."

"You don't know?" said Legolas with a puzzled grin.  "Shall we just continue riding throughout Middle-earth until you figure out where?"

"That would be lovely," said Kat with a smile.  "I love to travel."

"Really?  I never knew that," said Legolas as he furrowed his brow.  "Do you do it often?"

"No, not really," She said.  It was true.  Back in her own life, she rarely left New York.

"So you are enjoying yourself right now then?" asked Legolas.  "I mean, with all the traveling you've done lately."

"Well, lets see.  I've been unconscious on all my journeys so far at least once.  I'm still debating whether or not I'm enjoying myself," said Kat wryly.

"Well, this journey's been relatively uneventful so far, wouldn't you say?" asked Legolas.

At that moment, an arrow flew right in front of Kat, causing her to fall backwards slightly out of surprise.  Legolas stopped his horse and pulled out an arrow quickly.  Kat looked over at the arrow sticking out of the tree.  It had ugly black feathers and was very big.

"Orcs!" cried Legolas.  "Go Elenril.  Go!"

Kat kicked her horse and galloped ahead, Legolas following behind her closely.  He had his bow drawn and his torso was turned on the horse, shooting behind him.  Kat looked back briefly and could see a dark mass of beings running after them.  Thankfully, they were on foot, but that wasn't stopping the arrows from whizzing past them.

"You were saying Legolas?" said Kat to herself as she galloped forward, the forest darkening as the sun sunk lower in the sky.  Her horse suddenly reared forward as another mass of black jumped out in front of them.  Nine or so orcs met them from the front, while a band of another ten closed in on them from behind.  "Legolas!"

He spun forward and saw the group of orcs running towards them from the front.  He shot the arrow he had drawn in front, taking down one of them.

"Elenril!  I need you to take the smaller group," said Legolas as he turned his horse around to fight behind them.  Kat cursed as she took the bow of her back and pulled out an arrow.  She drew it back, aimed as best as she could and let it go.  It flew ahead and caught one of the hideous beings in the throat.  Shock that she had just killed something flooded over, but she shook herself out of it and pulled another arrow out of her quiver.  She drew it back and let it go.  It strayed off course slightly and caught one of the orcs in the shoulder.  It was taken back slightly, but proceeded to pull the arrow out and kept running forward.  

Kat hurriedly pulled out another arrow, but her nerves were getting to her and her hands started to shake as she tried to nock another arrow.  

"_Come on, come on_," she thought to herself as she tried desperately to put the arrow on the bowstring.  Finally, she got it and drew the bow back.  She let go and caught one of the orcs in the face.  But that was only two down and she still had six rabid creatures advancing on her.  They were close and Kat back Sitha up as they continued running towards her.  

"Legolas!" she cried.  She turned around and saw that he was off his horse, fighting with knives he kept in his quiver.  He turned around and saw the orcs approaching her.  He turned and slashed the last orc on his side across the throat before running around to the front of her horse.

"Go Elenril.  Ride back from where we came," he said as he readied himself for the new wave of enemies.

"What about you?  You can't take on them by yourself," said Kat as she looked in his eyes.  

"Go.  NOW!"

Kat turned Sitha around and started to gallop away.  What was she supposed to do now?  There could be more orcs where these had come from.  She turned around briefly to see if there was another alternative.  At that moment, she saw the golden head of the elf prince flip back and fall to the ground.  He was trying to regain his standing position but the orcs were closing in on him.  Kat watched in horror as they descended upon him.

"Legolas!" 

***************************************************************************

Wow, it's been a while since I updated last.  Sorry for making everyone wait.  It wasn't my intention at all.  All the responses to the reviews I received for the last chapter are in the index.  I hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Open Wounds

Between the Lines

By penpunk

Disclaimer:  Not mine (the characters, places, events, ect. created by Tolkien, that is).

(A/N):  Because this is coming from my mind, I have a clear sense of what is going on but I'm not entirely sure it will be as clear to you.  So to combat any confusion anyone might have later in this chapter, there is a flashback within a flashback.  So the whole episode where Legolas meets Elenril for the first time is a flashback within the flashback he's having.  Make sense?  I hope so.

Chapter 9:  Open Wounds

***************************************************************************

"Legolas!"

Kat sped her horse back towards Legolas.  He managed to slash the throat of the closest orc, but still had five more descending on top of him, not giving him a chance to regain his footing.  With speed she had no idea she possessed, Kat drew an arrow out of her quiver, notched it, and let it fly.  Her aim was true and deadly, catching one orc in the eye.  He fell back, causing the orc behind him to fall.  Kat was surprised by her quick actions.  It seemed the threat to Legolas' life had given her the needed push to make the kill.  

Whatever the cause, this was the time Legolas needed.  He jumped up and continued fighting the rest of the orcs.  Kat killed one more with her bow as Legolas stabbed and slashed away with his double elven knives.  As the last one fell, Kat dismounted Sitha and ran over to the blonde elf.  Legolas wiped his blades clean on the clothing of one of the dead orcs and sheathed them.

"Legolas?  Are you alright?" said Kat as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  He turned around and saw the full out concern in her now blue eyes.  He was so lost in their depths that he forgot that he was clutching his side.  Kat saw the stained clothing under his hand and lifted it away.  He hissed in pain as she moved the fabric to see the deep bloody gash that marred his side.  "You're hurt."

"Obviously," choked out Legolas as he swatted her hand away and recovered the wound with his own hand.  "Come, we must continue.  They're may be more orcs present.  We must keep riding."

Legolas started to his horse despite Kat's protests.

"Legolas, you have to do something about that wound, or would you rather bleed to death?"

Legolas grabbed the reigns of Blaith and led him over to Kat and her mount.

"Elenril, orcs don't usually travel in small packs.  There are more where these came from.  We are but a few hours from leaving this forest.  From there, the danger is lessened and I will feel safe to stop.  Now let's go."

With that note of finality, Legolas mounted his horse, but not without emitting a small groan of pain in doing so.  Kat remounted Sitha and followed Legolas as he soldiered on through the forest.

***************************************************************************

After a few hours, like Legolas said, the trees thinned out slightly.  It felt good to be out from under the cover of the dense trees of Mirkwood.  Kat looked over at Legolas after both were bathed in moonlight after entering open terrain.  He still was clutching his chest with one hand and holding the reigns of his horse in the other.  She thought it was strange that the son of an elf skilled in healing would do little to keep himself well.  It also gave merit to the fact that Legolas was a very stubborn elf.

After a while of riding on the almost open and clear landscape, Kat pulled her horse up next to Legolas'.  Along with clutching his side, he was also slouching in the saddle slightly, his normal posture interrupted by his wound.

"Legolas, I think it would be a good idea if we stopped," said Kat quietly as she rode next to him.  He looked over at her and searched her face for a brief moment.  The moonlight flooded over his face and enhanced the contours and angles of it.  He showed no expression as Kat spoke, nor did he stop his horse or give her an answer.  "Legolas, you are wounded.  We must stop."

Finally, Legolas nodded and stopped his horse on the edge of a grouping of trees.  Kat dismounted quickly and tied Sitha loosely to a tree before walking over and grabbing the reigns of Blaith.  She led the horse over next to her own and tied him up.  Legolas looked on from atop his dark brown stallion.  Kat then turned and held an arm out to the elf to help him dismount from his horse.  Legolas eyed her strangely as she offered her assistance.  Kat simply grew impatient and scolded him for being stubborn.

"You hardly got on your horse in the first place.  Swallow your pride for a moment and allow me to help you.  That is all I'm trying to do, Legolas," said Kat as she moved her arm closer to him.  Legolas finally grabbed a hold of it, trying hard not to allow his full weight to fall on her.  As much as he'd like to swallow his pride and have her carry him off his horse, for the pain in his side was worthy of that sort of treatment, he wasn't going to give into her that easily.  He may be wounded, but his pride was very much intact.  He tried to keep in a slight groan of pain as he slid off, but was unable to as the position he slid into put pressure on the wound.  He let himself of the horse quickly and his full weight fell onto Kat.  She buckled slightly under the pressure of his weight but held her ground and helped him up into a standing position.

Kat then led Legolas to the base of one of the trees and sat him down.  Legolas leaned back on the trunk of the tree, still clutching his wound.  Kat bent down next to him and removed his hand from the gash.  Under only moonlight, she could hardly see a thing so she gathered up wood and started a fire.  She returned to Legolas' side and began to examine the wound again.  It was much deeper then she had thought, although it was hard to make any sort of assessment with the layers of clothing that Legolas was wearing.  

"I'm not going to be able to do anything unless you take off your tunics," said Kat as she sat cross-legged in front of Legolas.  He nodded and reached up to take off his quiver, but the movement irritated the wound even more.

"Here, let me," said Kat as she began to unbuckle the straps.  She pulled the quiver over his head and set it aside.  Legolas began to remove his outer tunic as Kat stood up and started to walk back towards the horses.

"In my bag," said Legolas as he struggled to pull his tunic over his head, "is a small woven satchel.  It has a small supply of healing items."

Kat nodded and walked over to Blaith.  She dug around in Legolas' bag for a moment before finding the satchel.  As she walked back to Legolas, she was taken aback slightly at the sight of Legolas sitting shirtless in the moonlight.  His perfectly sculpted elven body looked magnificent in the moonlight, his fair skin shining brightly.  After a few moments, she realized that she had been staring at him for a while.  She regained her senses and started walking back over to him.

Sitting down in front of him once again, she handed him the satchel.  Legolas dug through it until he pulled out a jar filled with a green paste.  He handed it to Kat before digging through the bag again.  Kat opened the jar and sniffed the contents cautiously.  She made a face of disgust as she covered the jar quickly.

"That is possibly the most awful thing I've ever smelled," said Kat as she screwed the jar's lid on tightly.  Legolas merely chuckled as much as his wound would allow.

"It is foul, I know, but it works wonders," said Legolas as he pulled out a roll of cloth.  "It is a recipe I found in a book in Rivendell.  A Númenórean healing paste, I believe.  Strange thing really.  It uses athelas, which is known for its lovely smell, but when mixed with everything else, it makes it positively awful."

"No kidding," said Kat as she scrunched her face in revulsion.  Legolas looked at her for a moment before laughing as much as the wound would allow.  Kat looked up at him from the jar and eyed him strangely.

"I am sorry," said Legolas, still sputtering laughter as he tried to speak.  "It's just the look on your face.  I could not help myself from laughing.  Please forgive me for doing so."

Kat watched Legolas regain composure slowly before looking back down at the jar.  In the back of her mind, she thought about how good it was to actually see the elf smile and laugh for once.  Too many times had Kat been the source of unhappiness for Legolas, and she had been doing it unknowingly.  She couldn't imagine what Elenril had done purposefully to make Legolas unhappy.  She just wished that Elenril was somewhere other than her modern body.  To think about what a horrid person could possibly be doing to her reputation back in her own time was enough to make Kat sick.

"Elenril?"

Kat was brought back to the moment as Legolas spoke.  She shook her head quickly and focused on the issue at hand.

"How do you use this stuff?" she asked as she held up the jar in her hand.  Legolas handed her the roll of cloth he had taken out of the satchel.

"Fill the gash with the paste and then wrap it with cloth," said Legolas as he moved away from the tree and sat up as straight as possible.  Kat opened the jar once again and scooped up some of the paste on her forefinger and lightly dabbed it into the gash on Legolas' side.  Legolas winced slightly but remained still as Kat finished filling the gash.  She then took the cloth and wrapped it around Legolas' chest.

"It's not too tight, is it?" asked Kat as she finished wrapping.

"No, it's perfect, thank you," said Legolas.  He looked on as Kat tied the wrapping securely and smoothed it out.  She looked up and locked eyes with the elf sitting across from her.  He was staring at her with one of his intense, yet soft gazes.  This was a new stare for Legolas, at least where Kat was concerned.  His eyes usually held contempt.  They didn't now, though Kat wasn't sure what to make of his eyes now.  She looked away quickly after growing uncomfortable.

"Well," said Kat as she wiped her hands and closed the jar of healing paste, "I think you'll live."

Legolas gave her a half smile as he nodded and started to redress himself.  As he slipped his outer tunic over his head, he looked back up at Kat.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did back there in the forest, but I. . . er, well, thank you and. . . uh, if there is any way I can repay you. . . ."

Kat smiled as Legolas stumbled through his appreciation speech and stopped him mid-sentence.

"I think we're even Legolas," said Kat.

Legolas nodded after thinking about it for a moment.  This woman was beginning to confuse him greatly.  She had changed; there was no doubt about that.  Was his father right when he talked about Elenril accepting the Valar?  Had she moved away from the life her mother had chosen?  Was the Avari in Elenril gone?  It was very possible considering the kind of elf she was the last time Legolas had seen her

*****(Flashback)*****

Thranduil sat at his desk, his face set in deep thought as his fingers strummed on the desktop.  Legolas sat across from him, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  Thranduil looked up at his son.  His brow furrowed at the look on his son's face and his demeanor.

"Do not fret Legolas," said Thranduil as he stood up and walked around the desk.  "I'm sure Lady Elenril has a perfectly good reason for not being here."

Legolas looked up from his hands up to his father.

"A perfectly good reason?  This wasn't an appointment, father.  It was our wedding.  A ceremony to bind us together for eternity," said Legolas before returning his head into his hands.

"I know son, and that is my point.  Only something dire would have prevented her from not showing up.  As soon as Lady Elenril returns, we'll assemble everyone and resume the ceremony."

Legolas did not answer.  He was still ruminating over the events from earlier.  He had stood at the altar for a very long time, waiting for Elenril to show up.  Their guests, made up of elves from Mirkwood, Aelin-Brethil, Lorien, and Rivendell waited patiently, as is with elves.  Legolas, however, was not waiting patiently.  As time passed slowly, his hope for her arrival faded until at last, Thranduil announced that the ceremony would be postponed for the time being.

Afterwards, Elladan and Elrohir tried to cheer up Legolas as they usually did when something was wrong by annoying Arwen in all ways possible but even the antics of the twins would not chase away the sorrow Legolas was feeling for he was deeply in love with Elenril.  The way she made him feel was like no other.  He had been waiting for this day ever since he first laid eyes on the princess.

**********

She had been riding from Aelin-Brethil with a party of Elves, including Queen Luinuial's advisor who was paying a visit to the North Realm for reasons unknown to Legolas.  That day, Legolas had been away celebrating with the men of Esgaroth over the victory over a small conflict that was fought.  Some of the men had gotten carried away with the ale and had run in the depths of the dark forest of Mirkwood.  Legolas and Galarien took the responsibility of finding the men and bringing them back to Laketown before they were devoured by a giant spider.

Legolas rode through the hours of the night and finally had brought back all the men but one.  He rode back into the trees to search for the man.  He didn't have to search long.  As he came to a small clearing, he could see the man standing in the middle of it, looking up at a figure a top a horse at the edge of the trees.

He rode to the clearing and dismounted.  The man from Esgaroth stood staring at the dark figure as Legolas approached him.  He put a hand on the man's shoulder and led him back to his horse before walking back to the clearing.

"You must be Legolas," said the figure as it rode forward.  Legolas saw that a top the horse was an elf, with long dark hair, dressed in a dark green gown.

"I am," he said as he stepped closer.  "How did you know?"

"You're a splitting image of your father," said the elf.  She rode forward, stopping in front of Legolas.  "There was no mistaking you."

The way she was looking at Legolas with her deep green eyes made him uncomfortable and enthralled all at the same time.  She was an image of beauty surpassing that of all elves thought Legolas but her eyes held much more.

"And who are you, My Lady?" asked Legolas quietly.

"I am Elenril, Princess of Aelin-Brethil.  I am visiting your home for a brief time," she said in a cool tone.  Legolas stood entranced as she spoke.  Never had anyone had this effect on him before.  He couldn't figure it out but the way she looked and spoke sucked him in and she held him there with her eyes.  Their depths so green that it looked as though they were mirrors, reflecting the color of the forest around them.

It was only when Galarien rode up behind Legolas that he was brought out of the trance Elenril had put him into.

"Good, you found him," said Galarien as he dismounted and walked over to Legolas.  Legolas turned to his friend and greeted him.  Galarien then looked up at Elenril.  "And who is this?"

"Princess Elenril of Aelin-Brethil," said Legolas.  "This is my dear friend Galarien."

"Princess, welcome," said Galarien as he smiled up at her.  "What are you doing riding by yourself at night?  These woods are not safe."

"I can take care of myself, dear Galarien," said Elenril, speaking with a touch of arrogance.  "It is you who should be worried."

"Why is that?"

Elenril smiled as her eyes flitted over to Legolas.

"Because it is not safe to be riding in the dark when there are creatures like me on the loose," she said.  He eyes lingered a little on Legolas before turning back to Galarien, who chuckled a little at the princess' comment.  "Now, Galarien, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Would you escort that lost man back to his home.  I would like Legolas to escort me back to his home."

Galadriel's face fell slightly at the request but brightened when he saw the small smile creep across Legolas' face as his name was mentioned.

"Certainly my Lady," said Galarien as he bowed.  He turned and gave a quick wink to Legolas before leading the intoxicated man out of the forest.  Legolas remounted his horse and rode through the forest, back to his home, with Elenril at his side.

********

"Legolas?"

Legolas was brought out of his thoughts as his father spoke and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I am sorry father.  I was lost in my thoughts," said Legolas.

"I know you were," said Thranduil as he squeezed Legolas' shoulder.

A knock on the door caused both elves to turn.  Thranduil walked over and opened the door.  The elf on the other side said a few quiet words that not even Legolas could pick up with his sharp elven ears.  Thranduil turned to his son as the elf left.

"Elenril has arrived," said Thranduil.  Legolas stood up quickly.

"And?" said the elf prince impatiently as he walked over to his father.

"She was escorted back by a group of Lake-men," said Thranduil.  Legolas' face grew puzzled.  "I know no more than what I was just told but I suggest you go to her.  Come back after and I will send word that the ceremony is back on."

Legolas nodded as he walked briskly out the door.  He tried hard to keep himself from breaking out into a full run as he went through the halls.  Finally, he reached the entrance to the palace and walked outside.  Elenril was waving to a group of men on horse back riding into the forest.  She turned away from them and saw Legolas walking towards her.

"Hello Darling," she said as Legolas stood in front of her.

"Elenril, what happened?  Are you alright?" asked Legolas as he looked over his betrothed.  

"Of course I am," she said with a laugh.  "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you weren't here," said Legolas, trying to sort things out.

"I know I wasn't," she said as she started towards the palace doors.  "Those nice Lake-men were going hunting and I asked if I could join them.  Legolas, you should have come with us, it was so exhilarating!"

"What?" said Legolas with shock.  "You accompanied those men instead of being here?"

"Yes, so what?"

Legolas grabbed Elenril softly by the elbow and turned her around to face him.

"We were to be married today, Elenril," said Legolas.  The deep hurt was clear in his voice.

"Were we?" asked Elenril.  She shrugged.  "Must have slipped my mind.  Anyway, the Lake-men were-."

"Slipped your mind?" asked Legolas.  He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around everything.  "Are you telling me that you forgot about our wedding?"

"I believe that is what I said Legolas," Elenril put her hands on her hips and look at Legolas with annoyance.

Legolas sputtered for a moment as he tried to form words to convey his feelings.

"How could you Elenril?  Don't you love me?"

At this, Elenril laughed, causing Legolas' face to fall.

"Of course I do Darling, but I love a lot of things."

"But you agreed to marry me."

"I know I did," said Elenril.  "But truthfully, I never had any intention of actually doing it."

"What?"  
  


"Sorry Legolas, but I don't want to marry you.  I mean, you were fun to have around for a while but frankly, I'm bored.  You don't want me to be bored, do you?" Elenril moved closer to Legolas and traced a finger down his chest.

"Well, no-."

"Good," said Elenril, cutting him off.  "Then we want the same thing.  You don't want me to be bored and since you've lost your novelty, its time for me to move on."

"I don't understand," said Legolas.  He was at a loss for any feeling.

"It's quite simple," said Elenril.  "Goodbye Legolas."

*****(end flashback)*****

Kat watched Legolas fall into deep thought.  Many emotions crossed his face and made her wonder what he was thinking about.  She moved closer to the elf and cautiously laid a hand on his arm.

"Legolas, are you alright?" she asked. It took a moment for him to respond.  He nodded and looked down at the hand on his arm.  He then looked back up and at Kat.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said quietly.  Kat removed her hand and moved away from him slightly, fearing he might get uncomfortable.

"Actually, I'm not fine," said Legolas after a long pause.  Kat looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's what you are saying, the way you're acting," said Legolas.  "You act as if you are concerned for me.  You pretty much saved my life back in the forest.  I just don't understand, Elenril.  What has happened to you?  Why are you so different?  Or is it just another act?  Something to fool me with like you did last time."

Kat sat in silence as she listened to Legolas.  After he finished speaking, a tiny voice popped in the back of her head, urging her to tell Legolas the truth.  Urging her to tell Legolas that she isn't Elenril or an Elf, but a modern woman locked in the body of an elf with one hell of a reputation.

"What is it Elenril?  I need to know," Legolas sounded as if his very sanity rested on her answer.

"Legolas," began Kat, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Kat took a deep breath, the voice in her head getting louder, pushing her to tell him the whole story.

"Legolas, I. . . ."

The blonde elf sat, waiting for an answer.  He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"I. . . ."

He still waited.

"Yes?"

Kat sighed deeply.  There was no way he would believe her.  In fact, she had the distinct feeling that her answer would only anger Legolas.

"I've changed," she said finally.

"That is obvious," said Legolas.

"Time can do that to you," continued Kat.  "Even elves are capable of change."

Legolas looked at her for a moment before standing up.

"Come, we need to continue riding through the rest of the night."

He held a hand out to her, which she took.  She stood up, careful not to cause anything to spark pain in Legolas' now healing wound.  As she stood, he did not let go of her hand, instead holding it in both of his hands.  He stood in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"I like the change," he said as he gave Kat's hand a light squeeze.  He then let go and walked over to the horses, mounting Blaith.  Kat walked over to Sitha and mounted her, still trying to figure out what Legolas meant.  Had he forgiven Elenril?  She had no idea but decided that whatever he meant, he was at peace with something inside himself.  At least, that's what she hoped for.

***************************************************************************

Ahhh!  I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like, forty years.  I do have my reasons though none of them are proper excuses for what I did.  I will say that this chapter was freakin' hard to get out.  I know what I wanted to happen, it just was a very hard transition from my head to my hands.  But it's finally done.  Yay!  Hopefully, the next chapter won't be so hard or take me as long to write.  I will try and update as much as possible but I'm starting new classes and I'm taking a larger class load so once I get back in the swing of things, I'll be able to tell how much writing time I'll have.  Hope everyone had a lovely lovely holiday!  Thanks to all my reviewers.  Responses to those reviews are in the Index.  I also started a yahoo group so anyone who wants to get an email when I update is welcome to join.


	10. AelinBrethil

Between the Lines

By Penpunk

Disclaimer:  Some of it is mine…most belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 10:  Aelin-Brethil

*************************************************************************************************************

As Kat and Legolas rode on, they came to the Gap of Rohan, where trees were replaced by open plains.  Open land meant faster travel and on the eighth day of their journey, they had reached the outlying lands of Aelin-Brethil.

Aelin-Brethil rested inside Fangorn forest.  It was named for the lake the elf city was built beside, a small body of water surrounded by ancient silver birches.  In its prime, Aelin-Brethil was one of the great elf cities, rivaling Lorien and Rivendell for their beauty, but in recent years, a shadow started to lie over the land, causing the once renowned beauty of the city to fade.

Legolas and Kat entered the forest of Fangorn midday.  Once they were under the canopy of the trees, the sun was almost blotted out by the dense forest.  The horses walked through the woods carefully, but the forest made them slightly uneasy.  Finally, a path opened up to lead them to the city, freeing them from dodging the ancient trees of the forest.  

"How long is it from here?" asked Legolas as they both started to ride down the path.

Kat searched the other for an answer but came up empty.

"I'm not sure," she replied.  Legolas looked at her for a moment before looking ahead down the path.  Even though it seemed impossible, the forest got darker, as if the already blotted sun had been covered again.

Kat looked over at Legolas as the small amount of light started to fade even more.  His face was slightly scrunched and he looked troubled.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kat.  Legolas looked around the trees before answering.

"The air is so close," he replied.  "The air seems choked.  The trees are lifeless and those that still feel are angry.  Can you not feel the anger in the air?"

Kat looked blankly at Legolas.  She could feel nothing from the trees themselves.  The air was close but she did not possess the ability to sense the feelings of the living things around her.  That was one Elven trait she lacked.

"Although, you do live here," said Legolas.  "Of course you wouldn't feel anything out of the ordinary."

Legolas' words nudged Elenril's memory bank.  Kat was given a few images of Elenril's home.  It was bright.  There were many buildings built in and around the trees.  A lake glistened as the sun hit its waters, reflecting off the silver hues of the structures around it.  Many fair-headed elves roamed around the water, singing merrily and talking with each other.

As the image faded, Kat felt a cool breeze blow through the trees.  Loud creaks and low hums followed as the dark and almost dead looking trees moved with the wind.  She got a distinct feeling things were not as they should be.

"No," she said after a while.  "Things are different here.  Something is not right."

Legolas looked over at her but said nothing as both rounded a bend.  The forest opened up slightly, but the darkness remained.

"I am going to ride ahead a little," said Legolas as he stopped his horse.  "I may just be overacting, but I do not want us to be trapped like we were in Mirkwood.  I will ride back and get you in a moment.  Stay here and be on your guard."

Kat nodded as Legolas left.  She gripped hard to her bow, not sure what to expect from this forest.  She nudged the other for answers, but lately, the lexicon she had been provided was slowly fading as she became more integrated with this new world.  Some facts came as if they had been in her memory bank for years.  Others completely baffled her.  Elenril's emotional memories were almost completely absent.  How she was supposed to pull off meeting her "family" was completely beyond her.  She felt like turning her horse around right then and escaping,

A few minutes passed and Legolas still had not returned.  She began to wonder if he had abandoned her.  A week ago, that would have seemed plausible, but they had gotten along great since his injury, if getting along meant they had more pleasant conversations than arguments.

Sitha began to pull at her reigns as a clump of grass caught her attention.  Kat let go and let her mount feed as she waited for her blonde escort's return.  He said he would only be a few moments.  Kat grew worried.  A few minutes had passed multiple times and still he had not returned.

Kat pulled up on Sitha's reigns and urged her down the road.  If something had happened to Legolas, she would find out as she continued toward Elenril's home.  The road, however, only got darker as she went down it.  Sitha didn't like it at all, and Kat was beginning to second guess her decision to bypass waiting for Legolas.

When she couldn't imagine another ounce of darkness, Kat felt the air lighten slightly.  A small ray of sun fought through the canopy of the trees.  Beyond it was a gate.  

"Must be the entrance," said Kat aloud.  A bad idea, she thought to herself.  As she spoke, she was grabbed from the side and pulled off her horse.  A pair of strong arms pinned her to the ground.  She covered her face as the single ray of light began to blind her.

"We've been busy today," said a voice behind her.  She could hear his footsteps as he walked up to her.  The one holding her down laughed a little.  Kat could hear the rustle of clothing as the first one bend next to her.  He grabbed her hands and pulled them off her face.  Kat heard a loud gasp.

"Princess!  I apologize.  We did not realize it was you!"

Kat got a good look at her attackers.  They were both elves, each with black hair and matching eyes.  There clothing was black as well, giving them a rather spooky appearance.  Only their fear-ridden voices made them seem less intimidating.  The one who had spoken was the one who had pulled her hands away.  The other, who had her pinned down, looked as if he had just seen death before him.  He took his hands away from her quickly, as if they had been burned.

The shock of the ambush kept her from immediately defending herself, but as she regained her senses, she looked up at the elves with as much venom as she could muster.

"Of course you didn't," she hissed, trying to conjure as much of Elenril as possible.  "A thought process like that is too complicated for the both of you combined."

Kat stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yes your Highness, yes it is.  Please, forgive us.  It was a mistake," said the elf who had pinned her.

"What are you names?" asked Kat of the elf who had just spoken.

"I am Golhir and this is Tondring."

"Please do not report us to the Queen.  We will do whatever you ask of us…please," said the one called Tondring.

Kat could see the fear in both elves' eyes.  Being reported to Elenril's mother seemed to be a very bad thing.

"You can begin by telling me what happened to my companion," said Kat, trying to sound as royal as possible.  She just thought back to her parent's wealthy friends and tried to ooze arrogance as she spoke.

"Your companion?" both elves looked perplexed.

"Yes, Prince Legolas.  He was escorting me from Mirkwood."

"Prince Legolas?" they said in unison.  "The Silvan elf?"

Kat nodded.

"He was apprehended," said Tondring.  "Golhir caught him snooping around the gate.  He was taken by another to the Queen."

"What?  What for?"

"Your Highness," said Golhir, "I am certain you are familiar with the rules of our city."

"I mean, you did write some of them yourself," said Tondring.

"Refresh me," said Kat.

"He is not of our people," said Tondring.  "It is illegal for anyone but our people to set foot in Aelin-Brethil."

"But he was escorting me," said Kat.

"If so, he would have left you at the gate, your Highness."

"Take me to him," demanded Kat.

Both Elves looked at each other with uneasiness.

"This instant!" 

Both elves jumped and bowed to her immediately before helping her remount her horse.

Golhir stayed at the gate while Tondring escorted her.  It was a short ride from the gate to the outskirts of the city.  She could see the edge of the lake through the trees, but it was nothing like the memory the other had given her.  The trees around it looked no different than the dead and gloomy trees that filled the rest of the forest.  The sun did not shine in this place.  The buildings had lost their beauty and now looked old and dilapidated.

Soon they were in the heart of the town.  The people were coming out of their houses to see that their princess had returned.  They looked dark and dreary for being elves and showed little emotion on their stony faces.

Tondring stopped Kat's horse and helped her dismount.  He bowed and led her horse off to one of the stables near by.  Kat stood in the center of her "home," but had no idea where she was.  All around her were gray buildings, each looking into an oval like courtyard.  In the center was a great tree, barren of leaves and looking quite ominous as it shadowed Kat.  She looked around, trying to get some idea to where Legolas would be.  She had to find him.

"Is that my daughter standing there?"

Kat turned around as a silky feminine voice spoke from behind her.  A female elf, with long black hair and deep green eyes stood behind her.  She was dressed in a very fine gown of black silk with silver detailing.  The other immediately recognized this elf as Elenril's mother, Luinuial, queen of Aelin-Brethil.

Kat forced a smile onto her face as she faced Elenril's mother.  The elf looked very much like she did, or at least like Elenril should.  Luinuial brought Kat into an embrace.  Kat hugged back before pulling away.

"It is so good to see you my daughter.  It has been too long since we have seen each other," said Luinuial.  "Your brother told me of your unfortunate accident.  I assume you are well?"

Kat nodded.

"That is good," said the Queen.  "Let's hope that your eyes change back soon.  They look so much like eyes of a Silvan.  Dreadful."

"Where is Prince Legolas?" asked Kat abruptly.

"Who?"

"The elf who escorted me here," said Kat.

"The Silvan elf you mean?  The one that was caught at the gate?"

"Yes."

"He is being held in the palace until we decide what to do with him," said Luinuial nonchalantly.  She linked arms with Kat and started to walk.

"What do you mean?" said Kat, starting to sound a little angry.  She was getting the distinct feeling that Elenril took greatly after her mother.

"You know our rules Elenril," said Luinuial.  "He is not one of our people.  He is not allowed here."

"But he escorted me here," said Kat.  "Shouldn't we let him go home?"

Kat was surprised when Luinuial started to laugh.

"What?" asked Kat.  She was getting a little frustrated.

"Oh dear, are you sure you are alright?" asked Luinuial as she stopped walking.  "You know we can't just let him go.  You should know by now how things work."

"But he's a prince, Mother," said Kat.  "His father won't stand for it."

"All the better my dear," said the Queen.  "Well get more from Thranduil when he comes to bail out his son."

"Bail him out?"

"Of course dear.  And the greater the charges we bring against him, the more we can ask for.  I was thinking attempted Kinslaying.  We can get Thranduil to give us as much as we want with charges like that."

"You're going to falsely accuse him of a crime to get goods from his father?"

"Stop being naïve Elenril.  That is how we have always done things around here."

"But it's wrong!"

Luinuial looked intently at Kat.  Her eyes were full of scrutiny.

"Something is different about you.  I don't know what it is but I don't like it."

Kat decided that her care for Legolas brought her out of character.  Luinuial stared at her for a moment more before walking once again.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you leave," said the Queen.  "Letting you spend time with elves from Rivendell.  What was I thinking?"

"It's good to be home," said Kat through her teeth.  If Elenril was anything like Luinuial, then Kat did not blame everyone for hating her.

"Come Elenril, you must be tired.  You can go rest in your room and I'll send some food up for you."

"Thank you, that sounds nice," said Kat.

"Maybe I can send something else up for you as well," said Luinuial with a sly smile and a wink.

Kat smiled back but had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Good girl," said Luinuial.  She led Kat up a pair of steps and to a door.  "I'll talk to you later, my darling."

Luinuial walked back down the steps and into another building.  Kat looked up at the building she was left next.

"Great, now where do I go?" she said as she walked into the doors.  The entrance hall of what she guessed to be the palace was vast but empty and bleak, much different from the ones in Rivendell and Mirkwood.  It looked as if it was once beautiful, but much of Aelin-Brethil seemed the same way.  The room was a large oval with a giant silver staircase in the middle.  There were several hallways branching out but Kat decided to take the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she realized that if this was the palace, then Legolas was being held something within.  She turned around and bounded down the stairs.  She took a left and followed down one of the hallways, hoping she would either find Legolas or someone who could tell her where he was.  After a few minutes of browsing around, she came across a room with a few elves.

"Excuse me," said Kat as she poked her head in.  The elves, which looked to be working on something involving paperwork, looked up from their work and upon realizing who it was, jumped up and bowed low to Kat.

"Do any of you know where the Silvan elf is being held?"

The elves looked at each other and back at her.  The shook their heads and each muttered apologies for not knowing.

"Do you know who would know?" asked Kat.

"A guard would know your Highness," answered one elf.

Kat nodded to them all before leaving and traveling back down the hall.  She decided to try a different corridor.  She walked down several before finding one that led her to a single door at the end.  She opened it cautiously and looked inside.  It ended up being a stairwell.

"Well, basements are popular places for storing prisoners," said Kat to herself as she walked down the stairs.  Sure enough, it led to a small room.  In the room sat a dark elf, sitting beside a heavy wooden door with a barred window.

The elf looked up as Kat entered and stood quickly.

"Your Highness, you have returned!  What are you doing down here?"

"Are you holding a Silvan elf in that cell?" asked Kat as she walked toward him.

"Yes, he was caught earlier today," replied the elf.  Kat looked in the barred window and could see Legolas' huddled figure in the corner of the small cell.

"I would like to speak with him," said Kat in an authoritative tone.

"Your Highness?  Are you sure that is wise?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" asked Kat harshly.  The guard shook his head quickly and avoided her gaze.  "Good.  Now I would like you to let me into the cell.  Leave your keys and keep guard at the door at the top of the stairs.  I wish to have a private conversation with the elf.  Is that understood?"

The guard nodded quickly as he unlocked the cell.  He handed Kat the keys and left up the stairs.  Kat waited until she heard the door shut above before running into the cell.

"Legolas?" said Kat as she ran and dropped to his side.  "Are you alright?"

Legolas looked up at her but did not answer.  He simply stared at her.

"Legolas?"

"You set me up," said Legolas quietly but with much venom.

"No Legolas.  I didn't know.  I'm so sorry this happened," said Kat.

"You knew I would be taken captive.  You know I am Silvan and that I'm not allowed here."

"No Legolas.  Please, you have to believe me."

"Your word means nothing to me, Elenril," hissed Legolas.  "Now stop wasting both our time and leave me."

"No."

Legolas looked at her and shook his head before dropping it on his knees.

"Just go Elenril."

"I'm not leaving until you believe me."

Legolas brought his head back up to say something but stopped.

"I am going to do all I can to get you out of here, I promise."

"My father won't stand for this, you know," said Legolas after a few moments of silence.  "He'll send someone for me; declare war on Aelin-Brethil if necessary."

"My mother is sending for your father," said Kat sadly.  "She is saying that you attempted a Kinslaying.  She is going to try and get your father to buy your freedom Legolas."

"Kinslaying?  I was the one who was ambushed.  I didn't lay a hand on anyone!" cried Legolas, the shock of the charges making him angry.

"I know, Legolas.  I know you didn't do anything," said Kat as she laid a hand on his arm.  "I will help you escape.  We could escape right now if you want.  I have the keys to the cell."

"Where is the guard?" 

"At the top of the stairs," replied Kat.  "I can knock him out and you can make a run for it."

Legolas thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, then the charges of attempted Kinslaying would be real.  Plus, the town seemed to be full of people and then there will be guards at the gate on the way out.  It's too risky."

Kat realized he was right and nodded.

"I'll think of something Legolas.  I will get you out of here."

Legolas eyed her for a moment, unable to decide if she was trustworthy.

"You can trust me.  I'll speak with my mother and see what I can do.  I'll at least try and get you some better accommodations."

Legolas looked at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"That would be great."

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" asked Kat.

Legolas nodded slightly and smiled.

"I am so sorry this happened Legolas.  I will do everything I can to get you out," said Kat as she stood up.  "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Are you hungry?"

Legolas shook his head as he stood up as well.

"I'll get some water sent to you right away," said Kat.  She looked into Legolas' eyes and saw how troubled he was.  She had to get him out of here soon.  "Goodnight."

Kat looked at him for a moment before doing something very bold.  She faced Legolas before slowly planting a tiny kiss on his right cheek.  She looked at him for a moment before turning around and exiting the cell.  She locked it as she sent another apologetic look his way. Her last look at Legolas was him holding his cheek in wonder.

*************************************************************************************************************


	11. A New You

Between the Lines

By Penpunk

Disclaimer: See past chapters...

Chapter 11: A New You

* * *

After leaving Legolas, Kat wandered around the Aelin-Brethil palace, hoping she would somehow come across Elenril's chambers. The palace was fortunately smaller than what Kat had expected.

Kat wandered around the first two floors of the palace, ducking in and out of various rooms, but not having any luck finding the room she wanted. Walking up to the third floor of the palace, Kat came across an elf maid carrying a tray of food. She hoped that that food was being delivered to Elenril's room, so Kat followed the elf discretely. The elf maid stopped at a door at the end of a long dark corridor. She knocked quietly and waited to be let in. Kat took a chance, hoping that this was the right tray of food going to the right room. As Kat walked up, the elf turned with the tray of food.

"Oh, your Highness! Forgive me, I thought you were in your room," said Kat. "Would you rather me have this food delivered to you in another room?"

"I had an errand to run but I am here now," said Kat, raising her chin in the air, trying to act as regal as possible. "You may leave the tray and go."

"Yes, your Highness," said the elf as she opened the door for Kat. The elf came in after her and left the ray of food on a small table in the corner and left.

Kat stood and looked around. The room of Elenril. It was dark and empty. The windows had heavy drapery covering them. Kat walked over to the windows and threw open the curtains. Dull light filtered into the dirty windows. It looked as though it had been a long time since anyone had used this room. The bed in the corner was made and a thick layer of dust covered it and the rest of the furniture. Everything in the room was either black or dark green; not an expected color scheme for an elf. Everything seemed too dark and cave-like for an elf's liking, although Elenril was not exactly a normal elf.

Kat walked over to the tray of food and began to eat. She was ravenous, so any caution towards the strange food was forgotten. The food was odd but good. It was a little heartier than the food in Rivendell and Mirkwood.

A knock on the door brought Kat out of her thoughts. Kat walked over to the door and opened it. Luinuial walked in as the door was opened.

"Good to be home, isn't it?" said the Queen as she took a seat at the table and began to pick at Kat's food.

"It is," said Kat as she sat down.

"You don't sound happy to be here," said Luinuial. "Is something the matter, my daughter?"

"No, nothing is wrong," said Kat as she wiped her mouth off on a napkin. "I was just concerned about Prince Legolas' condition. I was wondering if he could be moved someplace other than a jail cell."

"Why are you so concerned for this Silvan?" asked Luinuial with annoyance. "A jail cell is good enough for him."

"I just think we should be more respectful of his title. He is, after all, a prince. He was also my escort and a very good one at that. And he has an injury he sustained during our journey. Please Mother, can he have somewhere else to stay? For me?"

"I am not your father, Elenril. Sweet talking does not work on me. However, I will allow him to stay in a spare room, if it will make you happy and end this matter. I am growing weary of this elf and would rather not hear about him anymore."

"Thank you," said Kat. "It does make me happy."

"Does this have to do with your previous relationship with this Silvan?"

"No, it doesn't. And his name is Legolas. You don't need to keep calling him 'Silvan'," said Kat. She knew she would come off strange to the people Elenril knew. Kat was definitely out of character.

"I have a surprise for you, Elenril my darling. I know it will please you very much," said Luinuial, blowing off Kat's last comment as if she didn't hear it. She stood and flashed Kat a sly smile before slipping out the door. She returned with an elf on her arm. The elf was tall and dark, with broad shoulders and long arms. His hair was jet black, as were his eyes. He was dressed in dark grays and black with a sword strapped to his back.

The other immediately recognized the elf as Dalkir but that's all the information she was provided with.

"My Lady," said the elf as he bowed. He had a crooked smile plastered across his face as he looked Kat up and down. "It is good to see you again."

Kat curtsied to the elf. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy. Elenril was obviously familiar with this man. A kind of familiarity that seemed to be expected of Elenril.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Luinuial as she made for the door.

"And what of Prince Legolas?" said Kat as she looked past Dalkir.

"It will be taken care of," said the Queen with a wave of her hand. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Immediately, Dalkir moved toward Kat and wrapped his long arms around her.

"It's been such a long time," he said in a low and rough voice. He smothered her mouth with his in one quick movement. Kat pulled back from him and struggled to pull out of his arms.

"Let me go," said Kat as she pulled free. Dalkir laughed as he chased Kat around the room.

"I love it when you're like this," said Dalkir as he cornered her around the table. "Come Elenril, let's finished these games later. Won't you sate my longing for you?"

"I will not," said Kat, disgusted by the elf's forwardness.

"Come my little Avari Princess," said Dalkir as he grabbed Kat by the arm and wrapped her in a rough embrace. "Let me be your Avari prince."

"Let go of me!" screamed Kat as she struggle against him. "You are crossing the line. I can have the guards in here like that." Kat snapped her fingers.

"Is this a new game? Are you going to have me locked to the bed? Maybe a beating or two?" Dalkir strutted over to Elenril's bed after Kat got away from him and flopped down, causing clouds of dust to fly around the room.

"You're sick," said Kat as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"You could say that, I guess," he said with his disgusting smile. "And now that I think of it, you do all the time."

"Please leave, Dalkir," said Kat.

"You don't really mean that, my little_ lothsairin," _said Dalkir as he stood.

"I do," said Kat.

"Who is this Prince Legolas you were speaking about?" he asked. His face grew dark in jealousy as he stared at Kat. His black eyes bore holes into Kat as he looked at her accusingly.

"He was my escort home," answered Kat.

Dalkir walked up to Kat and grabbed her by the arms.

"Are you sure? He's not more than that?"

"Of course not," answered Kat, getting nervous. Dalkir's grip tightened on her arm as he continued to stare at her.

"Because if I find out that this Silvan has laid even one finger on my beautiful flower, he will pay," Dalkir let go of Kat and cradled her face in his hands. He swept aside her hair and smothered her mouth with yet another hard and aggressive kiss. Kat struggled to get free, but Dalkir's grip was too tight.

"I think you should leave," said Kat after she broke free of his lips.

"As you like, my Lady," said Dalkir as he made his way to the door. "I will be returning, however. I want to be here when your mother makes her big announcement."

"What big announcement?" asked Kat as Dalkir walked out the door.

"Goodbye, my ravishing elven beauty," said Dalkir without turning. "Hopefully we can pick up from where we left off."

"What announcement?" yelled Kat.

Dalkir kept walking down the corridor and out of sight. Kat closed the door to the room, extremely confused and frustrated. Dalkir was obviously one of Elenril's lovers. Just thinking about the advances of the elf sent shivers up Kat's spine. Instead of exhausting herself with continued contemplation, Kat walked over to her bed, pulled off the dusty coverings and crawled into the sheets, trying to rest her mind a little before diving back into her hectic new situation.

* * *

"My Lady?"

Kat woke with a start at the sound of the quiet male voice. She opened her eyes to see an elven male standing above her.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kat as she pulled the bed sheets around her now wrinkled gown.

"The Queen sent me to wake you," he said as he averted his eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Kat as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists.

"My Lady, it is just short of midday," said the elf. "Her Majesty sends word to meet her in the dining room. You will be dining with her and his highness, Lord Carandil."

"My brother has returned to Aelin-Brethil?" said Kat, reminding herself of their relation.

"Yes, my Lady," said the elf as he backed out of Kat's room. "Shall I send word that you will be down soon?"

"Actually, would you mind staying until I am ready and escorting me down there?" asked Kat as she stood and wrapped the discarded bed covering around her.

"As you wish my Lady," said the elf. "I will wait outside until you are ready."

"Thank you," said Kat as the elf closed the door. Making him wait would make finding the dining room much easier. Kat hated not having directions of the palace laid out in her head. She had Elenril's lovers laid out easily in her borrowed memory, but could the elf have at least left directions to the bathroom? Kat shook her head as she rummaged through Elenril's closest, finding an airy blue dress and slipping it on quickly. She ran a brush through her dark tresses before opening the door and allowing her escort to take her to the dining room.

As Kat entered the dining room on the first floor of the palace, she was greeted by Carandil's bright smile. He stood up from the table and hugged Kat warmly.

"I'm so happy to see you, Elenril," said Carandil as he pulled away. "It's so wonderful to see you well again."

"It's nice to see you as well," said Kat. She was truly happy to see Carandil. He was one person who was kind to her from the beginning and obviously loved and cared for his sister very much. He was very unusual in the sense of where he grew up. Much too kind and elf-like to be from Aelin-Brethil. Kat was very glad for that.

"Ah, to hear your sweet voice again makes my heart sing!" said Carandil as he picked Kat up and spun her around, making her laugh out loud.

"Carandil, you're acting like a fool. Sit down," said Luinuial. She glared at her son as he set Kat back on her feet.

"Yes Mother," said Carandil as he sat back down at the Queen's right side. Kat sat down next to her, sitting across from Carandil. He looked up at Kat quickly to give her a smile before looking back down at his place setting.

"When did you arrive, Carandil?" asked Kat.

"Last night," said Carandil. "I went looking for you but was informed that you were asleep."

"I didn't mean to sleep so long," said Kat. "Traveling can take a lot out of you."

"Tell me about it," said Carandil.

"Anyway," said Luinuial, interrupting their conversation, "as I was telling your brother, the leaders of the Avari tribe are coming tonight for dinner. I need you both dressed in your finest and on time for the feast."

"What's the occasion?" asked Carandil as an elf set food in front of him. Similar plates were set in front of Luinuial and Kat.

"I am making an important announcement," said Luinuial. "The future of our existence as a kingdom relies on it."

"So what's the need for the Avari to attend," asked Carandil darkly. Luinuial sent him a look of anger at his tone. Carandil didn't seem to be on the best terms with the Avari elves, and for that, wasn't in the best terms with his mother.

"Their future as a tribe is also concerned," said the Queen. "The Avari have been a vital source of protection for years. Our people have intermarried and for that, our bonds have grown strong, but it is not enough. Something else must be done."

The three ate silently for the rest of the meal, Carandil glancing up at Kat occasionally with a smile. Luinuial was the first to finish and rise from the table.

"Remember, this occasion is important. Do not be late."

She turned and left the room, as Kat and Carandil finished their meal.

"Great," said Carandil as soon as the Queen was out of earshot. "Just what I wanted to do with my time. Mingling with Avari."

"Surely you are overreacting," said Kat. Kat really had no idea. She didn't really have much experience with the Avari, other than Dalkir. She knew that she was herself part Avari, and Elenril had left some emotions and memories connected with her own experience as an Avari, but nothing about the culture.

"You know how those elves are, Elenril," said Carandil. "Most stay hidden in their black hoods, not speaking a word, while the rest act like foolish mortals, with no honor or self respect."

"Well, she only said that we have to attend. Nothing more. We can sit back and entertain ourselves," said Kat, though Carandil's words did make her feel anger. The essence of Elenril that still remained was very offended by Carandil's words.

"You'll be too busy flirting with Dalkir to avoid mingling," said Carandil. He had bitterness in his voice as he said it. "Or is he still your number one? Is there someone else I should know about?"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating," said Kat. "If you mean that disgusting excuse for an elf, then I definitely have no idea."

"Come on Ele," said Carandil. "You aren't fooling anyone. I know how you have a thing for Avari princes. If not Dalkir, then who?"

"Drop in Carandil," said Kat as she rose from the table.

"Fair enough," said Carandil as he rose as well. "I will see you tonight Elenril. Good day."

He bowed and left Kat standing alone in the dining room. Kat wished, just once, that she could be around someone for more than five minutes before they made her feel horrible for some reason. Everyone had the talent for bringing up some reason for Kat to sense shamefulness. Damn Elenril. Kat only hoped that wherever she was, she decided to give the business of bringing shame upon herself a rest for once. Kat left the dining room, once again searching the palace, this time looking for her lost and locked away companion.

* * *

Since moving up from the dank cell in the bowels of the palace, Legolas had finally started to feel better. The room he had been locked in had a window, though it was closed and locked, but he didn't care. At least natural light was pouring in. The room itself wasn't so bad either. It was bigger than he had expected and he was even provided with a change of clothes and some food. The bed was a big improvement from the stone floor. Elenril had really come through on her promise. Something that made Legolas feel better about his situation.

After eating all the food that had been brought up and taking a long nap on the soft bed, Legolas felt alive again. He picked up the clothing he had been provided and started to strip off his soiled ones.

Just as he was completely undressed, the door of the room flew open. Legolas was quick to grab something to cover himself.

"Oh! I am so sorry," said Kat as she walked in and quickly covered her eyes. "I didn't realize you were dressing."

She closed the door in front of her and Legolas scrambled to put his clothes on quickly.

"Are you decent?" asked Kat as she kept her eyes closed tightly.

"Yes," said Legolas as he finished pulling on his fresh pair of trousers.

Kat opened her eyes and walked in the door and saw Legolas standing shirtless but very very red with embarrassment. He slipped a tunic on while avoiding Kat's eyes.

"I am so sorry," said Kat. "All I wanted to do was find out where they took you."

"Well, you found me."

Kat turned red with embarrassment.

"It's alright," said Legolas quietly. "I'm glad you found me."

"How do you like your new accommodations?" asked Kat as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her own face felt hot with embarrassment.

"They are much better," said Legolas. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Kat. "I'm sorry I can't do more. My mother is being quite unreasonable about this whole situation."

"It's ok," said Legolas. He smiled at her briefly before looking away and walking over to the small window. "Forgive me for intruding, Elenril, but didn't you know this would happen? Didn't you know I would be caught and imprisoned?"

"I didn't know," said Kat. Legolas looked at her incredulously. "I really didn't, Legolas. Please believe me."

"Any luck getting me out of here?" asked Legolas, changing the subject as he sat on the small bed in the corner of the room. He motioned for Kat to sit next to him. She complied and sat at the opposite end of the bed.

"I've been trying," said Kat. "My mother is being a little unreasonable to say the least."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what does your mother have against Silvan elves? Isn't she part Silvan? Aren't you as well?"

"Yes, we are," said Kat. "But we are also Avari. You know that the Avari have always had mistrust for elves other than their own."

Kat felt strange offering an answer to Legolas when she really had no idea what she was talking about. Her brain felt as if it had taken Elenril's memories as its own. This subject seemed to be important to Elenril since she was given so much information and emotion related to it.

"Was the marriage between you mother and father arranged?" asked Legolas. "I don't mean to be intrusive. I am sorry if I am."

"It's fine," said Kat with a wave of her hand. Not like she cared. It wasn't her life she was talking about. "To answer your question, no, it wasn't an arranged marriage."

"If it wasn't arranged," said Legolas, "then why did they marry? He was a Silvan elf."

"My mother didn't always feel this way about Silvan elves," said Kat. "She married my father for love. Others were against the marriage, especially the Avari members."

"My father, too," added Legolas.

"No one saw the benefit of the match," continued Kat. "My father was from Lorien. Lorien would rather have nothing to do with Aelin-Brethil. My grandparents wanted her to marry another Avari. She wanted my father."

"If she was so in love, why does she hate Silvans?"

"Because he left for the undying lands," said Kat. "He left her with two little elflings. It was hard for her."

"She's bitter?" asked Legolas.

"Bitter, lonely, angry," said Kat. "Take your pick."

"I had no idea," said Legolas.

"What about you?" said Kat, deciding to change the subject before she ran out of answers. "What was growing up like in Mirkwood? What were your parents like?"

Legolas gave a little laugh in response.

"So we're turning this around on me, are we?"

Kat smiled back and nodded.

"It was as normal as growing up a prince could get," said Legolas. "Being shuffled between various lessons and royal engagements. Hated both. I was a lousy student and hated dressing up. Still do."

"I bet you were a whiner," said Kat with a grin.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Legolas, shaking his head. "I drove my mother insane."

"Your mother, did she...?"

"Yes, she left for the undying lands," said Legolas. "A long time ago."

"Were you close?"

Legolas nodded.

"Sorry, if you don't' want..."

"No, no Elenril," said Legolas. "It's okay. I mean, you understand how I feel. Your father left, too."

Kat nodded. She didn't know if the real Elenril would really understand Legolas, but Kat did. Her father, back in England, had left when she was fifteen. She knew the feeling of abandonment and loneliness. Her mother tried to avoid the pain of his leaving by becoming involved with everything she could, leaving Kat and her sister to care for themselves. Kat put her best face forward, giving everything she could to make Julie's life easier. She resented the actions of her mother in response to her father's leaving, but did everything to maintain a loving image of their mother for Julie.

"Why did she leave?" asked Kat.

"Her brother and father were part of the Last Alliance," said Legolas. "They both were killed in battle. Staying in Middle-Earth caused much pain. She stayed a lot longer than I would have; stayed until I was independent enough to live without her."

"How did your father take it?"

"He was the one who wanted her to go," said Legolas. "She would have stayed otherwise. He hated seeing her so unhappy."

"Takes someone strong to do that," said Kat.

"He is," said Legolas. "Strongest, most noble elf I know."

Kat and Legolas continued to talk about their childhoods and growing up. Kat took the liberty of taking her own childhood and "Middle-earthed" it. She felt liberated talking about something she actually knew. She felt better being able to talk about her own life. It made her feel closer to home and less lonely sharing it. Legolas was just as enthusiastic to talk himself. It seemed to Kat that he was really letting go and letting her in.

They slowly slipped into silence for a while, looking around the room.

"You know," said Legolas, breaking the silence and looking back at Kat, "I just realized that I didn't really know that much about you. We've never talked like this before, even when we were still getting married. I mean, I knew enough to... well, I... you know what I mean."

Kat nodded.

"But I've learned more about you in the last few days than I ever did before."

"I can say that same thing about you," said Kat.

They drifted into an uncomfortable silence. Legolas briefly caught Kat's eye and gave her a warm smile. Kat smiled back. She looked away but out of the corner of her eye could see Legolas moving closer to her. She looked over at him in mid-scoot. He froze and slowly came to rest next to her, trying to play the whole thing off.

"How is the gash on your side?" asked Kat as she looked away from him.

"Oh, it's okay I guess," said Legolas as he looked away too.

"Can I see?" asked Kat as she looked back at him. He nodded and lifted his tunic over his head. The wrapping around the wound was old and a little soaked through. "When did you wash this last?"

"Right before we got here," answered Legolas as he watched Kat tenderly check his wound.

Kat unwrapped Legolas' chest. She stood up and walked over to a small table in the corner of Legolas' room. On it was a small basin of water and a towel. She brought it over to the bed with her and set it on the floor in front of her. She dipped the towel in the water and then lightly dabbed Legolas' wound.

Legolas watched her closely.

"It doesn't look too bad," said Kat as she washed it carefully. "It's healing very well."

"That's good to hear," said Legolas.

Kat finished washing the wound before rewrapping it. She checked to make sure it wasn't too tight before smoothing the bandage with her hands. Legolas watched her hands move over his chest.

"It isn't too tight, is it?" asked Kat as she continued to place the wrapping.

"No," said Legolas as he caught Kat's hands in his own. "No, it's perfect. Thank you."

Kat looked up at Legolas slowly as he took her hands in his. He brought one to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"You're welcome," muttered Kat as she slowly pulled her hands back from Legolas. He looked a little crestfallen at the action but said nothing.

"Legolas, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I hurt you," said Kat without really thinking. She didn't know what prompted her to make that apology. It wasn't even her apology to make, but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do.

"You don't have to apologize, Elenril. You've already shown me. You are such a different person now, and for that I'm thankful. I don't know what happened to the old Elenril I thought I knew, but I'm glad she's gone. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm not sure whether I should feel flattered or offended," said Kat with a quiet laugh.

"Maybe I can help you with that decision," said Legolas, his voice lowering. He leaned slowly toward her, scanning her face as he went. Kat watched him come closer, Legolas looking for signs that she wanted him to stop. She didn't offer him any.

Before their lips met, Kat could hear a knock on the door.

"Princess Elenril?"

Legolas and Kat quickly parted.

"You should probably go, "said Legolas, looking away from Kat. "They are going to wonder why you've been in here so long."

Kat nodded. She stood and walked over to the door, opening it.

"What?" she hissed as she cracked the door open. The elf that knocked was startled to say the least.

"I w-was j-just checking on you. You've been in there for a long time, your Highness."

"You dare to intrude on my affairs?" said Kat. "What I do on my own time is my business. I do not need a nanny shadowing my every move."

"Of course, your highness," said the elf. "I won't bother you again."

"It would be in your best interest to make sure of that," hissed Kat dangerously. She slammed the door in the elf's face. She turned and walked back toward Legolas.

"You aren't leaving?" said Legolas with a smile.

"What does it look like to you?" said Kat as she walked over to him. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved with someone, for all she knew, didn't exist. But the feelings she had would not go un-acted upon. Needless to say, the feelings were confusing. From the moment he had met Legolas, he had given her so many signs that he wanted nothing to do with her yet so many that said he was still in love.

But not with her. Everything she did was from her heart; it was all within her character to do so. Unfortunately, Legolas saw it coming from Elenril. Was it right for her to be doing this? What was going to happen when she went back home? Elenril would return and then what? Break Legolas' heart? Could she turn him down now and deal with the consequences?

Kat stopped walking towards Legolas.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Maybe I should go," she said. She turned back toward the door.

"Please don't," said Legolas. He stood and walked after her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kat shook her head.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked. "I thought... no, never mind. Go."

"Legolas, I'm sorry," said Kat. "You think I'm someone I'm not."

"I thought you were someone different."

"I am, Legolas. More than you would believe," said Kat as she turned around and faced him. "But I think it's a bad idea for anything to happen between us."

"Why?" asked Legolas. "What is it a bad idea?"

"Our families, for one," said Kat. "Our situation for another. And I don't want to hurt you. I would never mean to, but trust me, it's bound to happen. It already has."

"Elenril, you have such little faith," said Legolas. "The only time you hurt me is when you are gone. It's like a knife blade twisting in my heart when you are absent from my life. I know I've said different, but this is how I really feel. When you left, I was angry. Even more, I was so alone. No one could fill the void you left."

Kat said nothing. She just looked into his eyes. Her emotions were still battling. Would she let Elenril break Legolas' heart or did she want to do it herself?

"Legolas, I don't..."

But Legolas cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I just have to know," he said.

He bent down to her face and placed his lips on hers. He made contact lightly, holding his breath, as if waiting for Kat to react. Kat breathed in deep as his lips met hers. She was engulfed by his scent and intoxicated by it. Kat's emotions were racing. She didn't know what to do, how to react.

Listen to her heart or to her mind?

She wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and pulled herself close to him. She pressed her lips deeper against his. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on the small of her back. Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"You should probably get that," said Legolas between kissing her neck.

"They'll go away," said Kat, running her hands over Legolas' chest.

The knock came again, ten times louder than before.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Legolas. Kat rolled her eyes and broke away from Legolas. She turned and walked over to the door. She opened it quickly.

"What?" she said venomously.

"My, Elenril. That is not a tone you should be using toward your mother."

Kat could feel herself blanch as she saw Luinuial outside of Legolas' door. Luinuial opened the door and walked in the room.

"I thought you'd be in here," she said as she sent a sour look at Legolas. "I do hope that your fascination with this creature is temporary."

"Is there something you need, mother?" asked Kat through gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering why my daughter is here and not getting ready for the important dinner she promised she wouldn't be late for."

Kat looked from Luinuial to the tiny window in Legolas' room. The sun was beginning to set.

"I must have lost track of time," said Kat. "I'm sorry."

"If you hurry, you can get ready in time for dinner. I had hoped you would greet out guests before, but you obviously have more important matters to attend to," Luinuial shot Legolas another deadly glare.

"Alright, I'll get down there as soon as I can," said Kat. She turned back to Legolas and mouthed an apology.

"And you," Luinuial pointed at Legolas," are going to come with me."

The Queen grabbed Legolas by the back of the neck and pulled him toward the door.

"Where are you taking him?' asked Kat as Luinuial and Legolas swept past her.

"He's staying in a room much too good for him," said Luinuial. "He is going to work at the feast tonight and pay us back for our generosity."

"Mother, he is a prince. Serving is below him."

"Nothing is below a Silvan, Elenril. Now get to your room and get ready. I will meet you down there."

Legolas, as Luinuial led him out the door, looked back at Kat. She gave him another apologetic look to which he responded by blowing her a kiss. She smiled at him as he disappeared from sight. Kat hurried out the door and to Elenril's room.

* * *

Kat swept down the hall towards the feast. The elves waiting for her in her room had dressed her in a jet black silk gown. They had played with her hair a bit, before pulling it all back in elaborate braids. The feat must be important if she was being so dolled up, she thought.

She entered the hall, expecting to see a decorated feasting location, full of elves chatting and being merry. Instead, it was full of solemn looking elves, all dressed in black. Her attire made more sense. She could see Luinuial mingling with guests, a wide smile plastered on her face. In the middle of the rectangular room was a long table lined with food. Kat could see various elves coming in and out of the room carrying trays of food. She looked around for Legolas but could only see dark-haired elves roaming about.

Carandil was sitting at the table, near the middle. He looked surly, sitting with shoulders hunched, looking down at his empty plate. Kat walked over to him and sat down.

"You look like you're having loads of fun," said Kat as she sat next to Elenril's brother

"It's so depressing in here," he said with a sign. "I hate these events with the Avari, but I told you that already. At least it's just the High Avari and not the rest of the kingdom. The High Avari don't run around like idiots the way the rest of them do.

Kat looked around and saw that he was right. The High Avari were the leaders of the tribe. They dressed in black and spoke in hushed voices.

Soon, the elves scattered around the hall began to take seats around the table. Luinuial took the seat next to Kat. On the other side of the Queen, a severe looking elf with jet black hair and eyes to boot sat. On his other side, Kat was rueful to see Dalkir sitting. He looked her way and sent a disgusting smile. Luinuial cleared her throat and stood.

"I would like to welcome everyone and tank you all for coming. Let us feast together on this merry occasion."

Luinuial sat and all the elves around the table began to eat.

"What is she talking about?" asked Kat as she looked over at Carandil. "What is the occasion?"

Carandil shrugged as he began to eat. Elves carrying jugs of wine began wandering around the room, filling the guest's cups. A blonde head caught Kat's eye. Legolas was working, pouring wine for the elves. The Avari, Kat noticed, were eyeing Legolas with disgust. Kat tried to catch Legolas' eye as he passed. He looked over at her and gave her a brief smile. She lifted up her wine cup and motioned for Legolas to come over. He walked over to her with his wine jar and slowly began to fill her cup.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kat.

"Don't worry about it," said Legolas with a smile. "It's a very humbling experience."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," said Kat. "I'll stop by your room tonight when everyone is gone. Maybe then we can get some privacy."

"I'm looking forward to it. You look beautiful, by the way," said Legolas with a smile. He picked up his wine jug and made his way around the table, looking at Kat as he went.

Midway through dinner, Luinuial stood and the room grew quiet.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Now for the purpose of calling you all here. As everyone here knows, Aelin-Brethil and the Avari kingdom of Naerel have had a long standing relationship. King Dalaen," she pointed to the elf sitting next to her," and I are always working to strengthen the bond between our two kingdoms. So when Prince Dalkir came to me with a request, I immediately accepted. Knowing that this request will please both my kingdom and my daughter, I knew right away that it was a good idea and an honor. That is why I am pleased to announce the engagement of Prince Dalkir of Naerel and Princess Elenril of Aelin-Brethil.

Kat froze. She looked quickly over at Dalkir, who had a giant look of arrogance on his face.

"Elenril and Dalkir have been in anticipation of his moment for a long time. Let us congratulate them."

A small patter of applause broke out around the room. Kat looked away from Dalkir and around the room. She spotted Legolas in the corner of the hall. He had a deep scowl set on his face as he looked Kat in the eye. He turned around with his wine jar and walked straight out of the room.


	12. Flee

Between the Lines

By penpunk

Disclaimer: Tolkien's stuff doesn't belong to me…duh

Chapter 12: Flee

* * *

Kat stood up quickly from the table but was shoved back into her seat by Luinuial.

"Where do you think you're going?" hissed Luinuial out of the corner of her mouth. "You are staying until the end of this dinner."

"I need to leave," said Kat, throwing aside all effort to be Elenril. This had gone too far. Not only was she in another time, and another body, but she was engaged to the foulest creature in Middle-Earth. She had to get out of there.

"No you don't, Elenril," said the Queen. "Do not embarrass me."

Luinuial kept a grip on Kat's arm and kept her from rising.

"I don't know what your problem is," continued Luinuial. "You've been with Dalkir longer than anyone before. You want to marry him."

"No, I don't," said Kat. "You should have let me in on this decision."

"It was not your decision to make," Luinuial lowered her voice to a whisper. "You are going to be queen of Naerel. Queen, Elenril. More power than you have now. The kind of power you've always wanted. Not only do you marry your beloved Avari prince, but Aelin-Brethil gets the protection we've been longing for."

"Protection from what? Silvans? No one wants Aelin-Brethil. It's ugly and dead."

Luinuial's grip tightened hard on Kat's arm.

"How dare you," said Luinuial dangerously. By now, every eye was turned to Kat and the Queen, though none were stupid enough to be open about it. Luinuial stood up quickly and pulled Kat out of the room with her.

"It's that Silvan, isn't it?"

"For the last time," said Kat, trying to keep Legolas out of this issue, "it isn't. He has nothing to do with anything."

"You're lying," said Luinuial. "I know it. He has everything to do with this. Ever since you came home, he was been your only concern. You've put his well being in front of your kingdom. Whatever is going on between you two ends now. He's going back into the dungeons and will be dealt with quickly."

Kat ripped her arm from Luinuial's grip. Without a word, she turned and began to walk upstairs.

"How dare you turn your back on me," yelled Luinuial. "How dare you embarrass me like this."

"You're embarrassing yourself," said Kat without turning back. "I'll be in my room."

Kat ran up the rest of the stairs and down the corridor, back to Elenril's room. She was leaving. There was no way she would let herself be married to Dalkir. She was leaving, even if she had no place to go.

She needed to find Legolas. She couldn't leave him in this hell hole. Finding her room, Kat gathered her things quickly in a bag. She grabbed some food off the tray from the morning and stuffed it along with some spare items she thought she might need. She threw the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bow she got in Mirkwood.

Kat reached for the door and opened it. She looked down the corridor and saw her mother and Dalkir walking towards her room. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

Now what was she going to do? Her only way out was through that door. She panicked and looked around the room. Her only option was the window. She ran over and got to the window as she could hear her mother knocking on the door.

"Elenril!" her mother's voice was muffled by the thick wood. "Elenril, open the door."

Kat opened the window and looked down. It was a three story drop if she was going to climb out. The only way down was to shimmy across the face of the wall, using the rough stone bricks as foot and hand holds and getting herself over to a tree that was off to her left. She could shimmy to the side and jump for one of the branches that was jutting out towards the castle. The wall was uneven and possibly enough for Kat to hold onto as she would make her way to the tree. Unfortunately, she had never rock climbed before. Even if she had, this was going to be quite the feat if she pulled it off. The only problem was that she would be leaving without Legolas.

"Elenril! Someone break down this door."

Kat would worry about Legolas once she was down safely on the ground. She grabbed her bag and bow and put both over her shoulders. She stripped off her fancy elf shoes and grabbed the pair of boots she had been given by Legolas. Kat swung leg over the sill of the window and then the other. She looked down at the ground before taking a deep breath and turning over so she could climb down.

Her first foot found a hold. Kat gained her balance and made sure her things were secure before bringing her second foot down. She set her other foot on a small ledge. As she rested both feet on the wall and evened her bodyweight on both, her right leg slipped off the small ledge. She held tight to the window sill as she caught herself and found another foot hold. She looked over to gauge how far the tree was from her. It was a good ten feet from being able to have a chance at jumping for it.

Kat could hear someone banging at the door. They were going to knock it down. It was now or never. She scooted along the wall until she reached the end of the window sill. She searched for a way to hold on to the wall until she could make it to the next window. There were two bricks that jutted out a few inches more than the rest but they were far apart, more that Kat's arm length. Kat could hear her door breaking and she hurried to grab on to the first stone.

She found more places for her feet. Fortunately, there was a tiny ledge of two or three inches that ran the length of the wall. Kat moved along carefully, stretching to reach the second brick. She stretched out her fingers but couldn't reach unless she let go of the first. She took a deep breath and lunged for the brick. As she grabbed it, her bag shifted and caused her to lose her balance. She slipped off the brick and began to fall. She tried to grab for the ledge her feet had been on but it was too slippery. Her fingers slipped off one by one. She looked down as she struggled to keep a hold of the ledge. There was a window sill below her. If only she could aim for that. She reached her feet down and felt the wood under her feet. She stepped forward and found that the window was open. Her fingers were starting to cramp as she kept clawing to keep hold.

She was just about to jump for the window when someone's hand wrapped around her leg. It startled her enough to make her let go completely and fall. Strong arms caught her under her arm pits as she fell past the window.

"Elenril! What in Middle-earth are you trying to do?"

Legolas had caught her. He pulled her into his tiny room. Of all the rooms to fall past. Kat couldn't speak. She was shaking badly, the mixture of adrenaline and fear racing through her body. Legolas let go and went around to close the window. Kat dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"You could have been killed," said Legolas as he turned around. "Your precious betrothed would have been saddened."

Legolas said the last part with much venom as he walked back around to face Kat. She looked up at him with fear as she began to shake her head.

"What? Conveniently lost your voice again?" asked Legolas. "Doesn't matter. I'll go get Dalkir for you. He'll be more pleased than I to see you."

"L-Legolas, no!" screamed Kat. She tried to suppress the all the emotion in her so she could form words. "Please don't. I'm begging you."

Legolas turned from the door and walked back over to Kat.

"Elenril, you have the chance to be Queen. This is what you've always wanted. Why wouldn't you want that Avari?"

"You don't understand," said Kat as she tried to get back on her feet. "I'm being forced into this marriage. I don't want to have anything to do with that disgusting creature."

"You have a real commitment problem," said Legolas with a sneer. "You supposedly fall in love and then run off when the time comes to act upon it."

"Legolas, shut up and listen to me. Just shut up!" screamed Kat. "Why do you think I was risking my neck, climbing out of my window? My mother was on her way in with Dalkir. I told her I wasn't going to marry him and she got very angry. The only way out was the window."

Legolas looked at her for a few moments, not really knowing what to say or do.

"But your mother said you were waiting for this moment for a long time," said Legolas quietly and slowly.

"She was talking more about herself than anyone else," answered Kat. "I don't want to marry him. I don't want to be here. I want to leave."

Legolas stared at her for a moment before pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Ele," he said as he held her tight. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"Apology accepted," said Kat as she pulled out of his arms. "Now we need to get out of here."

Legolas nodded as he grabbed his things. Kat ran to the door and opened it slightly, looking to see if anyone was coming. The corridor was clear but she had a feeling it wouldn't be for long.

"Come on," she said. "They're going to know I'm gone, if they don't already. We need to go now."

"I need my bow, Elenril," said Legolas as he made for the door. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. Here, take mine," said Kat as she pulled the bow and quiver off and handed it to Legolas.

They ran down the corridor and towards the main stairs. Legolas ran in front, making sure to check each branching corridor before moving on. They both crouched low next to the banister and looked into the main hall. The Avari guest were ambling about, making they're way out of the palace.

"Do you think we can make for it without being noticed by that lot?" asked Legolas.

Kat looked around the crowd and saw Carandil standing by the door, eyeing the Avari as they left. She motioned to Legolas to go, pointing towards Elenril's brother. They ran down the stairs and dodged through the group of elves who eyed them both strangely. Carandil caught sight of his sister as Legolas and she approached him.

"Elenril, Mother is furious," said Carandil.

"I know," said Kat. "And that's why we're leaving."

"With him?" he asked as he pointed at Legolas. "He can't leave."

"I know," said Kat. "But he's my only chance to get out of here."

"But where are you going to go?" asked Carandil as his voice dropped low.

"Somewhere other than here," said Kat. "I can't stay and marry that elf, Carandil."

"There she is! She's with the Silvan"

Kat and Legolas both looked up to the top of the stairs. Someone had spotted them and now Luinuial, Dalkir, his father, and a couple of Aelin-Brethil guards were making their way towards them.

"Go," said Carandil as he pushed Legolas and Kat towards the door. "I'll stall them for you. Just go."

Kat nodded as Legolas grabbed her by the hand and ran out the door. They ran through the oval courtyard and off to the right. Their horses had been led this way when she arrived.

"Where are the stables?" asked Legolas as Kat ran blindly into the dark.

"I don't know," she said as she looked around furiously.

"You don't know? Elenril, you live here," said Legolas as he followed her in searching.

"Shut up Legolas," she said as she stopped. She listened for the sound of horses. They were off to their right. "This way, come on."

Legolas looked back to see lanterns coming out of the palace. He grabbed hold of Kat's hand tighter and began to run even faster.

"Hurry Elenril," said Legolas.

"They're over here," she said as she spotted a building, illuminated by many lanterns. She could see the outlines of horses inside. They got the entrance and Kat searched for Sitha and Blaith. Legolas stopped at the entrance and made a strange whistle. A banging sound came from the end of the stable.

"Blaith is down here," said Legolas as he pulled Kat with him to the end of the barn. He unlatched the door and Blaith came out at once. "Here, get on."

"What about Sitha?" asked Kat as Legolas helped her up. Legolas went over to Kat's white mare and opened her stall.

"She'll follow us," he said as he mounted Blaith and sat behind Kat. We can't be split up if we're on one horse."

He whispered into Blaith's ear and the dark stallion responded by galloping down the stable. They bounded out and to the right, making their way out of the main courtyard of the palace. Kat looked back and could see Sitha following behind. Also behind them was a collection of lanterns making their way towards the stable. Kat held tight to the arm circling around her.

They rode in the dark for what seemed like hours. Kat could hear more hoof beats coming behind them, but that only made Blaith run faster. They finally came to the gate that held the rest of the world out of Aelin-Brethil. The elf guards stopped Legolas and Kat.

"Open this gate at once," said Kat. She could feel Legolas shifting, trying to hide behind her.

"Yes, Your Highness," said the elf as he unlocked the gate and opened it. As Blaith and Sitha made their way out, Kat turned back to the guard.

"By no means is anyone to exit this gate until daybreak," said Kat. "There is a group of riders making their way this way. By orders of the crown, they are not to leave Aelin-Brethil. Your life will be forfeit if they do."

"Yes, Your Highness," said the elf. His voice was shaking.

Legolas urged Blaith back into a gallop. Sitha followed behind.

"Aren't your mother's orders going to override yours?" asked Legolas as they galloped down the path.

"Yes, but at least it will stall them," said Kat.

"For the moment," added Legolas.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, Legolas and Kat made their way out of Fangorn Forest and onto the open plains of Rohan. Both breathed a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit their lungs. The dankness and closeness of the forest made them both uncomfortable.

"Now where?" asked Kat as they kept riding out into open land. The hoof beats from earlier grew more distant after they left the gate of Aelin-Brethil, but they guard was only able to stall their pursuers. Blaith was able to maneuver through the forest with great speed, putting more distance between them and those after them.

"We have a few options," said Legolas as he slowed Blaith. "We could ride back for Mirkwood. My father would never allow anyone to enter our realm with such intentions as the elves that follow, especially if they are Avari."

Kat felt a twinge of anger at Legolas' words. The essence of Elenril was offended by his words about the Avari.

"We could ask for concealment in Rohan. Edoras is not far from here," continued Legolas. "Although the Rohirrim do not exactly trust our kind, I do believe they would hear our plea. Gondor is a possibility as well. Minas Tirith is a three or four day ride from here. Again, they are much like the Rohirrim in that they won't have much trust for us. And then there is Lorien. We sing many songs in Mirkwood of that fair place. I've never been there but we can find protection from our own kind there."

"Is it far?" asked Kat as she leaned back on Legolas' chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Not more than a few days, if we ride fast," he said. His breath ran across her ear as he spoke, causing her to get goose bumps on her neck and arms.

"Let's go," said Kat as she relaxed against Legolas. He urged Blaith to speed up and they began to ride off towards Lothlorien.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. This chapter isn't as long as I intended but the next one will be much longer since much will happen (exciting!) Anyway, I hope you all like this one. There is more to come, even if it does take ages to do.

Review responses are in the index.


	13. Actions Speak Louder

Between the Lines

By Penpunk

Chapter 13: Actions Speak Louder

* * *

A party of horsemen clad in dark hoods came into a clearing on the Rohan plain. The lead horseman raised his hand to single a halt. 

Dalkir pulled his horse to a walk before slipping off its back and crouching to the ground.

"They slowed down here," he said to the other Avari in the party. "An Elvish horse wouldn't need to rest at this point."

"Perhaps they decided on which path to take," said an Avari soldier towards the front of the sizable pack. Ten elves traveled in all. Seven were Avari. The other three were elves from Aelin-Brethil. "From this point, they have many options."

Dalkir looked at the tracks more closely. He scowled as he thought about the delay they encountered, no doubt devised by the Silvan. The blonde prince would surely pay for the abduction of his fair Avari bride. Elenril was his and no one would change it.

"They are headed north," said Dalkir as he remounted his horse. "Three elven kingdoms would gladly shelter them, yet be unwelcoming to us. Let us hope we can reach the two before they can make it to any of them.

"Do you think they would be headed to Lorien?" asked another in the party.

"Most likely," answered Dalkir. "Elenril's father was from Lorien. She would be welcomed, as would the Silvan. We are at a disadvantage. We must find Elenril before she passes beyond the Galadhrim borders. I will use force if need be, but I would rather not test myself against Galadhriel.

With that, Dalkir sped ahead, turning north to follow the tracks left behind by Legolas and Kat.

* * *

Eventually, the rocking of the galloping horse brought Kat out of the sleep it had put her in the first place. She stirred and shifted in the saddle as she tried to stretch her muscles. 

They had been riding for three straight days. Kat had decided part way through the trip that the next Elvendom they came to, they would be staying for a very _very_ long time. Kat didn't know how many more days she could spend traveling across Middle-Earth on the back of a horse.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Legolas as he felt her move.

"Surprisingly, I did," she said with a slight smile.

"Traveling is much easier when you aren't awake for it," said Legolas with a laugh.

"Very true," she said. "Would you like me to take the reigns for a while? You must be tired."

"No, I'm not at all," he answered. "For an elf, you sleep a lot. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Look!" cried Legolas. "I think those are the borders."

In front of them, Kat could see a thick green and gold mass lining the horizon.

"Lothlorien," said Legolas in an awe filled voice. "All through my elflings days, I remember hearing stores of that fair forest. My father would sit me down and tell me of the high elves and Galadhriel."

"So you've never been, then?" asked Kat.

"No," answered Legolas. "It's not often that I leave my own forest and if so, it is usually to Rivendell."

"It's in a relatively close proximity," said Kat. "If you've always heard the stories, why not just go?"

Legolas sighed. Kat could feel his warm breath in her hair.

"To be honest, I've always been a little intimidated. And besides, they have always been careful about their borders. No anyone can enter Lorien alone and unnoticed. Which is why this is an ideal place to run to. Even the stealth the Avari possess will not match up against Galadhriel's forces."

"Let's hope that, anyway," said Kat.

"Do you doubt our Lorien kin?"

"No," answered Kat, "but I think we may be underestimating our Avari pursuers."

"Perhaps," said Legolas as he held Kat tighter against him, "but I will do everything I can to protect you, Elenril. I care for you too much to lose you again."

Kat leaned back into Legolas as he held her closer. Only the mention of Elenril's name spoiled the moment she felt between them. The slight twinge of jealousy that came when she thought about not really being in love with Katherine Wellington.

"But he is," she tried to tell herself. "He loves what he think is the person Elenril has turned into and that person is me."

"So what are we going to do once we get to Lothlorien?" asked Kat as the border of trees approached.

"Well, I have an idea of what we could do but I want to wait for Lady Galadhriel's council first. If she is as wise as the stories say she is, she'll know what to do."

Both fell silent as the border of the wood got closer. The setting sun began to sink behind the looming trees, causing them to look larger and more intimidating. Soon, they were under the canopy of the giant trees. Legolas slowed his horse to a walk as he began to survey the surroundings.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Kat in a low whisper.

"Honestly, I don't," said Legolas, "but I doubt we'll get far before running into Galadhrim guards."

The giant silver Mallorn trees of the forest seemed to come down on them as the sun faded in the west. Still, a slight glow filled the darkness, as if something of the diminishing light lingered still.

"It's so beautiful," said Kat. Legolas was speechless as he took the surroundings in. Both were too occupied to see the dark mass of movement coming up behind them. Their silent footsteps grew quicker as they rushed up behind the horse.

"Halt!" cried a voice behind them. There was a simultaneous drawing of bowstrings before Legolas could even reach for his bow. Instead, Kat and Legolas just put up their arms in surrender.

The Galadhrim force quickly circled Legolas and Kat as one elf approached them.

"Legolas Greenleaf," said the leader as he walked to the side of the horse.

"Yes," said Legolas in return.

"I am Haldir, Captain of Lady Galadhriel's guard. You enter our wood at a late hour, without invitation or notice."

"We are seeking protection and shelter," said Legolas as he acknowledged Kat.

"And who is your companion?"

"This is Princess Elenril of Aelin-Brethil," said Legolas.

Haldir gave a slight bow in her direction but showed a slight hesitation and disdain in doing so. It seemed that Elenril's reputation preceded her wherever she traveled.

"What are you seeking protection from?" asked Haldir as he looked back to Legolas. "If you are running from orcs, they dare not step foot in these woods."

"We are being pursued by Avari warriors," answered Legolas. "They have chased us from Aelin-Brethil."

"Avari?" said Haldir with a high suspicious tone. "Don't they make dealings with her kind? I'm sorry, but Lorien will not be caught up in affairs that are not concerning our own kin."

Kat became a little offended at the separation Haldir was making between her and other elves. Legolas sensed this and rested his hand on her arm.

"Elenril is of our kin," said Legolas. "Her father was of the Galadhrim."

"Be that as it may," said Haldir a little forcefully, "we don't want to come between whatever conflict Aelin-Brethil is having with the company they chose to make."

"The elves that pursue us intend on taking Elenril away from me, her betrothed, and forcing her into a marriage with an Avari prince."

Kat froze at the word "betrothed." Did Legolas just imply marriage between them?

Haldir's face changed as Legolas spoke.

"Our borders are well protected," said Haldir. "You will both be safe here."

"The sound of the untightening of bow strings sounded around them.

"I will take you to Lady Galadhriel and Lord Celeborn. They will wish to speak with you."

"Thank you, Haldir," said Legolas. Haldir bowed and leaving the rest of the guard, led Legolas and Kat deeper into the forest.

They traveled in silence for sometime while Haldir led them through the now dark and twisting forest. The glow that they had noticed earlier was getting brighter.

"We are entering the city of Caras Gladhon, where Lady Galadhriel and Lord Celeborn dwell. This is the center of Elvendom on Earth," Haldir turned and stopped. Legolas and Kat looked up to see the thousands of iridescent lights that began to sparkle as they entered the edge of the city. The city stood tall on a green hill, with Mallorn trees - gold, green and silver leaves lining their strong and ancient branches.

They came to a path of white stone that led to a white bridge. After crossing it, they came to the gates of the city. Haldir gave a knock and the gates opened. They were presented with a view of many more white paths branching off as they entered through the gate. A large fountain rested in the center, the paths weaving themselves around it. The paths led to many winding staircases that scaled the giant silver trees, each bathed in light. Kat could see other elves high above them, going about their usual business in the dwellings high above.

Haldir held out a hand to Kat. She accepted and let him help her off the horse. Legolas dismounted after.

"Is the lady expecting us?" asked Kat, remembering Haldir's earlier comment.

"Lady Galadhriel knows what enters and exits her forest. She knew you were here the moment you came across our borders," answered Haldir. "She will see you now."

Legolas and Kat followed Haldir to the largest tree with the most lights and the biggest dwelling. He led them up the winding staircase. When they came to the widest flet, Haldir stopped them and led them onto it. Built upon the particular talan was an enormous building, big enough to be a palace or hall fit for kings of men.

"Wait here," said Haldir as he entered the house. "I shall return shortly."

After Haldir left, Kat turned quickly to Legolas.

"What are you doing?" asked Kat in a hushed but anxious tone. "Why did you tell him that we're getting married?"

"They couldn't help us if you were running away from a legitimate betrothal. Your mother made a deal with the Avari – something she and you are bound to. The only way to get around it is to act like you were already to be wed to me," Legolas answered in the same low tone.

"So what now? Do we have to act like we're together?" asked Kat.

"Would that be so hard?" asked Legolas. He sounded a little hurt.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," answered Kat. "I'm just questioning your intentions."

Legolas looked at her strangely for a moment. It seemed as if he was a little confused. Kat couldn't say much more for herself. What were his intentions?

Before he could answer, however, Haldir returned and stood by their side. He motioned in front of them and out of the dwelling came Lady Galadhriel. Kat was in awe of the vision before her. That's all it seemed like – a vision, a dream, non-reality. The Lady's presence questioned her belief of actually being in Lothlorien – in Middle-Earth. She was robed in a long white dress, which seemed to sparkle at every movement. Her long blonde hair flowed in streams down her back, her fair face glowing as she examined her guests.

"Legolas Greenleaf," she said as she looked at him. "We welcome one of our kin into this fair forest. How fares your father?"

Legolas bowed low to Galadhriel after she spoke, being in too much awe to do so as she first appeared.

"He is well," he answered.

"And Elenril of Aelin-Brethil," she said as she turned toward Kat. Kat curtsied low to her. "It is good to see your father's own kin return to Caras Gladhon."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"Haldir has told me briefly of your plight," said Galadhriel. Haldir bowed in return. "Legolas, would you recall the events in detail?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Kat watched Legolas as he began to speak but a strange sense came over her. It was as if someone turned down the volume of this interaction.

"You are not Elenril."

Kat was startled by the voice. It was in her head, but clearly not the "other." It was Galadhriel's voice. Was she reading her thoughts?

"Talking without words," said her voice. "I prefer to call it that."

"What do you mean?" asked Kat in her mind. "I am Elenril, Princess of Aelin-Brethil."

Galadhriel laughed in Kat's mind but on the outside, she was clearly paying close attention to what Legolas was saying.

"I clearly know you are not," said Galadhriel. "So the question remains – who are you?"

Kat froze. The time had finally come for her to reveal her true self, but she had no idea how to do it.

"If it helps, you aren't the only traveler I've come across."

"More people like me?"

"There have been several," she answered. "Though you are the only current one that I know of in Middle-Earth."

Kat's heart leapt. They found their way out?

"Eventually, yes," Galadhriel said. "Now, tell me who you are."

"My name is Katherine Willington," she answered. "I'm from New York, but I was home visiting my sister, Julie, in England and while we were looking around, I found this necklace and…"

"Slow down," said Galadhriel with a laugh. "Do you know why you are here?"

"There's a reason?" said Kat.

"Time will tell," she said.

"How much time?"

"That's not for us to decide," she answered. "Now, what of Legolas? It seems you have formed a bond with him."

"Possibly," said Kat. "But he only knows me as Elenril."

"Tell him the truth."

"How could he possibly believe me?"

"You told me and I believed you."

Kat stood dumbfounded as Galadhriel nodded at her.

"I will help you," said Galadhriel out loud. Kat didn't know if she was speaking to them as a whole or just to her.

"When you are ready, I will help you," Galadhriel said to just her.

Kat gave her a nod.

"Haldir will show you to your rooms," said Galadhriel. "I will speak with you both later."

With that, Lady Galadhriel turned and returned inside the beautiful dwelling. Haldir motioned for Kat and Legolas to follow him. They descended the stairs until a pathway to some lower flets appeared.

Kat and Legolas were shown to adjoining rooms. Kat was grateful for being housed so closely.

"If you need anything," said Haldir as he prepared to leave Kat and Legolas, "there are elves that would be happy to help you."

"Thank you," said Legolas, before nodding in his direction. Haldir returned the gesture to both Kat and Legolas before turning and walking away.

After Haldir left, Kat began to explore her room. The comforts of Lorien were much grander then those of Rivendell, Mirkwood and certainly Aelin-Brethil. Greens, gold and silver were washed over the room, recreating the color scheme of the outside inside. All the furniture, and especially the bed, was large and beautiful, covered in old elvish runes and stories.

"This is comfort."

Kat turned to see Legolas enter from the adjoining room's entrance.

"It certainly beats a horse's back or the ground," said Kat with a smile.

"It seems that is all we do," said Legolas. "Ride back and forth, bouncing between Elven kingdoms. If there wasn't so much at risk, it would be exhilarating."

Kat laughed. Legolas smiled back as he walked to her. He stopped close, his hands immediately going to her hair. He combed his fingers through it as he dipped his head down and softly met her lips with his.

Kat was a little taken back by his sudden forwardness and openness towards her. True, affections had been exchanged before leaving Aelin-Brethil and the escape from there left little time for outward displays, but Kat wasn't at all sure if this was right anymore. The renewed thought of going home and the realization that Legolas would soon know the truth about her made her pull back from his kiss.

"I'm sorry," said Legolas, his hands dropping down to his sides quickly. "I just thought that everything that happened before we left Aelin-Brethil..."

"No, it's not anything you've done, Legolas," said Kat. "It's just me. I'm feeling apprehensive about everything that's going on. And after meeting with Galadhriel, I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"Is it the whole betrothal thing?" asked Legolas. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but it's all I could think of to make this work."

"No, it's not that," said Kat. "It's something more personal. I don't what to talk about it right now, but you'll know soon enough."

Legolas looked at her for a long time before turning and walking a little way off from her.

"As much as I want to say I'm over what has happened between us, I just can't," said Legolas, turning back towards Kat. "And after all that has happened, I can't help but hope that we have a chance to rebuild what we had before things fell apart. I know that things could never be the same. You're so different now. Almost like you're a different person underneath but I'm not saying that's a bad thing. As I've said before, I like the change."

"Legolas, I..."

"But I won't push anything on you that is unwelcome. I will respect your feelings and wishes and if this is not meant to be, I will accept it and never bring it up again."

Kat was torn. It had been an emotional couple of days and this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Hopefully, she was going to find a way home and she didn't want to leave Legolas broken hearted and in the dark to fend for himself once the real Elenril was back.

"Legolas, I just need some time to think things through," said Kat as she stared at her feet. "I'm just asking for a little time."

Kat expected Legolas to try and convince her otherwise. Deep down, a part of her wanted him to, but he didn't say anything. As Kat looked up, he simply nodded and walked away, back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Dalkir pulled his black cloak around him closer, pulling the hood down so only the bottom half of his face could be seen. He scanned the horizon, the tops of the Lorien trees scraping the dark night, their forms barely silhouetted against the sky. 

His small force of elves found shelter in a dense grouping of trees parallel to the borders of Lorien. They could watch them from a distance without intruding on the foreign, and for his kind, forbidden land. Avari were not welcome in the kingdom of Galadhriel. Not since Luinuial cut and cauterized the ties she had with the remaining Elven kingdoms. Her habit of ransoming imprisoned elves did not help her cause. Not that he wanted anything to do with Silvan elves anyway. Dalkir saw things Luinuial's way, but for once, he wished that things were a little friendlier between the two kingdoms.

Dalkir knew that he would be risking the lives of his men if he attempted to rescue Elenril from the Silvan. He knew the risks he was taking by planning to infiltrate the woods of Lothlorien. But nothing would stop him from his goal. Elenril was his. Only he was to smell the dark, sweet smell of her hair and look into the deep pools of her eyes. Only him. Blood would be spilt on her behalf. He only hoped it would not be his.

So he sat, watching, while the others in his party circled together and conversed in hushed voices. The night smelled of rain so there would be no use in starting a fire. It wasn't wise anyway. He knew that the Lorien elves would be on their guard. He knew that the Silvan would have alerted his kin to the Avari that followed them, so for now, all he could do was sit and wait for his chance to retrieve the elf he loved.

* * *

When Kat asked Legolas for time to decide on their future together, she at least expected things to be friendlier, but for some strange reason, Legolas had decided that "time to think" automatically meant "no, go away." He would hardly look at her, let alone speak with her. She was confused and frustrated. At least Lothlorien gave her a safe place to feel this way. They were not subjected to deadlines here. She didn't have to jet off to some far away kingdom. Finally, some peace and quiet, however volatile it would be. She knew that Dalkir was after them. She knew that he was trying to get her back, but something about Lorien put her at ease. But Legolas certainly didn't. He avoided her whenever possible. It was as if he was afraid that if he looked at her wrong, she would say no to him. So he kept his distance. 

Legolas confused Kat. He was so dignified and brave. He could kill a dozen orcs with no problem and rescue her from an army of angry Avari warriors, but when it came to emotion, he was a wimp and a flake. Maybe it was just her modern western mindset. Love seemed to be a totally different subject to the Elves, and she was tired of trying to figure it out.

Three days after arriving in Lothlorien, Galadhriel asked to speak with Legolas and Kat once again. Kat was getting ready when a knock came on the door that adjoined her room to Legolas'.

"Come in," she said over her shoulder. She continued to brush her long dark locks as the door behind her opened and shut.

"I thought we would walk together," said Legolas in a quiet voice. "I hope that is okay."

"Of course," said Kat as she set down her brush and turned to the elf behind her. They looked at each other for a moment before Legolas turned and started walking around the room. Kat finished placing some silver clips in her hair and smoothed out the light blue gown she was given by the Lorien elves. The dress was beautiful and a lot less revealing than Elenril's normal fare.

"You know," said Kat as she stood and faced Legolas, "you've been a little elusive these last few days. Is there something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head without turning to look back at Kat.

"Legolas, I know you better than that," said Kat as she walked over to him. "You're acting as if I don't exist."

"You haven't made you decision about us yet," said Legolas, his eyes meeting hers. "I can't get my hopes up. Rejection is easier if you expect it."

"Legolas, how do you now if I'm going to reject you?"

"Well, you aren't sure about us, if you have to think about it," said Legolas, his voice lined with pain.

"I – Legolas, things are more complicated than you could imagine," said Kat.

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?" said Legolas, grabbing Kat's hand and holding it in both of his.

"Of course I do," said Kat, "but I'm more concerned about how it will affect you."

Legolas didn't answer, but instead looked at her with confusion.

"Come, we must go," said Legolas after a few moments of silence. Kat nodded and they left the room hand in hand.

They arrived on Galadhriel's flet and were met by Haldir. He led them inside and seated them at a grand carved wood and silver table.

"Lady Galadhriel will join you shortly," said Haldir as he bowed and left.

Kat and Legolas sat in a slightly awkward silence. Noticing that they were still hand in hand, Legolas gave hers a light squeeze before letting go.

"I'm sorry about the last few days," said Legolas. "It was unfair to you."

"It's okay," answered Kat. "You know, I think you apologize too much."

Legolas gave her a puzzled look.

"It just seems like you're always apologizing for something."

"Thank you for pointing out my flaws for me," said Legolas.

Kat laughed lightly until she saw a figure move toward them.

"It is good of you to join me," said Galadhriel as she entered the room and sat across from them at the table. Kat smiled on the inside, the scene before her resembling a sort of Middle-Earth business meeting.

"We thank you for helping us," said Legolas. "It means very much to Lady Elenril and me."

Galadhriel nodded in return.

"My Captain of the Galadhrim Guard, Haldir, has heard reports from the boarder patrols that the Avari wait near Lothlorien," said Galadhriel.

"Wait?" asked Legolas.

"They wait and watch, no doubt devising a plan to retrieve Lady Elenril."

"But we're safe here. Right?" asked Kat, the nervousness about her situation suddenly coming back to her.

"Lothlorien's borders are well protected," said Galadhriel, but her tone was not reassuring. "However, we don't normally have to protect our borders from elves. Avari are not welcomed in our land, but they have never tried to infiltrate our borders. I wish I could tell you that your safety is guaranteed here, but unfortunately, there is the chance that they could find their way to Caras Gladhon. As unlikely as them making their way unnoticed is, other precautions must be made."

"Other precautions?" asked Legolas. "Like what?"

"You need to marry Lady Elenril," said Galadhriel. "As soon as possible."

"What?" exclaimed Kat, a little louder then she intended.

Galadhriel eyed them both knowingly. Obviously she knew that their supposed betrothal was not real. Both Kat and Legolas could feel it.

"Why married?" asked Legolas.

"You can tell that Avari that you are betrothed all you want but it will make no difference. They only recognize marriage as a permanent commitment," said Galadhriel. "It is imperative that you are married at once."

Legolas and Kat looked at each other for a long time.

"If not, Dalkir can take you away whenever he sees fit," said Galadhriel.

"What choice do we have?" whispered Legolas.

"When can it be done?" asked Kat.

"Immediately," answered Galadhriel.

Kat looked at Legolas and nodded.

"Let's make the arrangements," said Legolas.

Galadhriel nodded and rose.

"Is that all?" asked Kat.

"For now," said Galadhriel, a comment directed at Kat. Kat knew that their conversation from earlier was not yet resolved and this new wrench in her life would definitely complicate things further.

As Legolas and Kat left the flet, they were taken separate ways by a group of elves. Apparently immediately meant immediately. Kat was seated in front of a large mirror as two elves started to pull back her hair into elaborate braids. Strands of silver were woven into her hair, reflecting the light in the room, giving her a halo of sorts.

She was getting married. In all the childhood daydreams she had of what marriage would be like, she definitely didn't envision being wed to a strange elf in a far away fantasy world. Kat could feel the tears welling in her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. She was supposed to be swept off her feet by some artist in New York and married in a quaint little ceremony on some ocean side cliff in Ireland, where her family could be with her and be happy. Julie was supposed to be her maid of honor and frantically run around, trying to find something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.

"Well," thought Kat as she tried to make sense of everything. "Legolas can be something old. This appearance and body is borrowed. My dress is blue. I just need something new."

"Lady Galadhriel had this sent for you to wear," said one of the elves attending to her. She pulled out a silver bracelet. It was intricately woven together, creating a design reminiscent of Celtic art. "It is a present from the elves of Lorien on this happy occasion."

Something new. Kat smiled as the elf clasped it to her arm.

"Thank you," she said, happy that something traditional had found it's way into this ceremony. "It's beautiful."

The elf smiled as she continued to help with Kat's hair.

When they were finished, the elves led Kat out of the room and to a set of stairs that led to the forest floor. They followed the white path for a while, finally coming to a circle of trees. Already, there were many elves gathered. Apparently, much of Lorien had decided to see what was going on. The marriage of Elven royalty was something to see.

The elves stopped Kat before she entered the circle. One handed her a bunch of white flowers tied with a blue silk ribbon. Another tucked a single flower behind her ear. With a kiss on the cheek by all the women that attended her, they urged her forward to where Legolas was standing at the other end of the circle. He was dressed in the same clothes he arrived in. Around his shoulder was a fine cloak made of a fine silvery-gray material. On his head was a silver circlet. On Legolas' right side stood Lord Celeborn. He motioned Kat to his other side, facing Legolas.

Legolas smiled as he reached out and took Kat's hand. In the distance, the ethereal sound of singing elves could be heard. Kat was in awe and nervous all at the same time. She knew how traditional, western weddings worked, but had no idea what to expect of an elvish one. Celeborn took Legolas and Kat's joined hands and held them to chest level. Legolas flattened his hand against Kat's so that they were palm to palm. Celeborn then placed their palms between his hands.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, son of Oropher and Elenril of Aelin-Brethil, you stand together today to be united as one. The bonds of marriage are to be taken beyond this land and across the sea, where your love will flourish in the undying lands, remaining true forevermore. Legolas, do you commit yourself fully and truly to Elenril? Do you promise to let nothing hinder your love for her, in this land and beyond?"

"I promise," said Legolas, his eyes filled with more emotion than Kat had ever seen. "Le anon veleth nin."

"Elenril, do you commit yourself fully and truly to Legolas? Do you promise to let nothing hinder your love for him, in this land and beyond?"

Kat swallowed heavily as Celeborn finished. Apparently, there was not divorce in Elven tradition. She was essentially pledging herself to him for eternity. He would be bound to her forever. Did he know what he was getting himself into? Did she?

"I promise. Le annon veleth nin."

Celeborn released their hands and placed a silver ring over both their hands. Legolas took a deep breath and looked in her eyes with the same fire.

"Le melathon an-uir."

Something in Kat nudged her to say the same.

"Le melathon an-uir."

_I will love you forever._

Celeborn said a blessing over them. Legolas kissed Kat on the forehead and like that, they were wed. From the meeting with Galadhriel to the end of the ceremony, a little more than an hour and passed, Kat thought.

The singing elves could be heard outside the ring of trees and Celeborn, joined by Lady Galadhriel, followed Kat and Legolas, still joined by the silver ring out of the circle of trees. They followed the procession of singing elves, followed by the rest of the wedding guests.

The song ringing through the trees spoke of love and the everlastingness of it. Kat felt uneasy about this idea of love that elves had. She had personally never been in love. She had plenty of boyfriends and dated as much as the next girl, but it was all for fun. She was focused on more important things like school and getting into university. Love was for after, some concept that would be actualized in the future. Love was a difficult subject. She saw it crumble and fail so many times in her life. Her parents, Julie's short-lived marriage, her best friend's cheating fiancé – all instances of love failing miserably. Love was something Kat didn't take much stock in.

And yet she was _married_.

The one commitment of love for all to see. Sure it was light at times, but not in Middle-Earth, but anything was better than the threat of being with Dalkir. Kat couldn't imagine being eternally bound to him, even if it was just until she left.

The procession led Legolas and Kat back to their room. It suddenly struck her what this meant. This was going to be their honeymoon suite for the night. Kat could feel herself get very tense and nervous, with sweaty palms and all.

They entered the room and the door closed behind them. The singing elves lingered for a while before the song grew distant and faded away.

"Wow," said Kat after a long silence. "What a day."

Legolas looked at her and nodded. They both looked at each other for a long time before sinking back into an awkward silence again. Kat sat on the bed while Legolas idly walked around the room.

"Legolas?" said Kat as she stood and walked over to him. He turned away from the window of which he was staring out.

"Yes?"

Kat stood in front of him and took his hand.

"Thank you," she said, looking him in the eye. "Thank you to agreeing to this."

Legolas laughed.

"You act like it's some burden, having to marry you. Elenril, you know my feelings for you. Now you tell me. Is agreeing to this union your decision about us? You still have not given me a direct answer."

What could Kat say to that? To say that she didn't want to be with Legolas meant that he would forever be married to a woman who didn't want him. Even if that were the case, she wouldn't tell him. It would break his heart, and Kat knew that eventually, it would break hers. She wasn't in love with him, not like he was with her, but she had to admit that feelings were present. Unsure as they were, the feelings were there and because of their situation, they could be acted on. Kat just hoped that Legolas would understand her when she let him in on her secret modern identity. Kat wondered what Galadhriel was thinking when she decided that they needed to be married. She knew who Kat really was, yet she urged her to get married to Legolas anyway. Was this some sort of clue into how things would end? Would Legolas accept her as the real her? What was keeping her from just telling Legolas the truth, right there and then? Would his feelings suddenly deteriorate the minute he knew the truth? Was there any harm in him not knowing? Not according to Galadhriel. She said she would help Kat when she was ready to let Legolas know. Well, before they took a waltz down the aisle was a pretty bloody good time to let him in on the truth. Yet she didn't say anything. Should she have said something?

"Elenril?"

Kat was brought back to reality at the sound of Legolas' voice.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," she said.

"I could see that," he said with a smile, "but you still haven't answered my question. What is your answer?"

Kat swallowed hard.

"Legolas, I have feelings for you, but-."

"You don't love me," answered Legolas for her.

She nodded in return.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Knowing you have feelings is a good start. Maybe something can develop between us," said Legolas.

"We should have had this conversation before going through with this marriage," said Kat remorsefully.

"Or maybe you should have more hope that things will work out," said Legolas. "It was you who agreed to this. Actions may speak louder than you think."

"You amaze me Legolas," said Kat. "You always have so much hope, especially for me. I just don't understand it sometimes."

"And I don't understand how such a confident and regal elf can't have any hope for herself," said Legolas as he kissed her on the forehead. Kat blushed slightly. She looked up at him and brought his face down to hers, kissing his lips lightly. She could feel him smile as he accepted her kiss. His lips pressed against hers deeper, and Kat could feel herself submit to his kiss without yield. Something about the situation and the smell of him intoxicated her and stripped away her inhibitions. His hands lingered around her face before his light touch traced down her shoulders and on to her hips. Kat wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and pulled herself closer to him.

As their kissing became more frenzied, Legolas pulled away.

"Are you comfortable with this?" asked Legolas, his face slightly flushed.

"Actions speak louder," said Kat with a smile before meeting his lips again.

* * *

_Le annon veleth nin _I give you my love 


End file.
